DO NOT READ THIS!
by bakugirl
Summary: i posted this "story" so I can read my unpub'd ch/stories on my wii. but if you read these & like them tell me which part, so I can get 2nd opinion on them.  p.s. ignore rating, not T, many K-T rated stories. but IS Inu/Kag  I only write Inuxkag romance
1. spin the bottle Chapter 1

Spin the bottle

An Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic

((third person POV))

((set in Kagome's era, she attends college, MSU))

((MSU = Miko State University))

and thanks GothGirl3030 for thinking of the name this fanfic I Owe you! (a lot)

in Kagome's dorm {A/N she has a roommate, Sango, and Kirara}

"Hey Sango!" Kagome greeted her roommate, and her kitty, "hey there Kirara!"

"hey Kagome!" "you wanna meet my other friends tonight?"

"uh, who are they?"

"just a couple of harmless guys." then she pauses to think, "well one of them anyway."

"you mean Miroku and some other guy?"

"*giggles* yeah."

"soo... who's the other guy that you want me to meet?" "let me guess is it another attempt to hook me up with yet ANOTHER guy?"

"NO!" "maybe. but I doubt you'll like this guy that way when you meet him."

"what do you mean?" Kagome asked as the two girls sat on their couch.

"I mean he's kinda rough around the edges, a little quick tempered, but surprisingly cute."

"surprisingly cute?" "seriously? you are doing that? again?"

"well, this guy actually IS surprisingly cute. especially his white furry dog ears"

"dog ears?"

"yeah, he's a half demon."

"yeah right. and I'm some powerful priestess!" {A/N both statements are true! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA}

"you are the incarnation of priestess Kikyo. and she was very powerful."

"whatever! you know what I meant Sango!"

"MREOW!"

"what is it Kirara?"

"MRRRRRRR!"

"really?" Sango asked surprised as she ran to the door with the neko manta sitting on her shoulder {A/N don't ask how, as for why... I like seeing Inuyasha get sat! also sometimes he needs to be sat! but Inuyasha does have the necklace of Subjugation on and Kagome can sit him, but she doesn't know it yet.}

"what did Kirara say?"

"they're here"

"who?" Kagome asked as Sango looked through her peep hole in the door.

"hey guys, come on in!" Sango greeted then two males came through the door. one was a brunette in a short pony tail with purple monk-like robes, the other had on a bright Blood-red kimono on with long sleeves which were overlapping each other at the moment, he had long silver hair, and-white fluffy dog ears, golden eyes, small fangs, and absolutely no shoes of any kind! {A/N Heh! that's Inuyasha for ya! no shoes! and proud of it! }

"could ya stop staring at me like that it's creeping me out."

"oh. s-sorry, it's just I've never seen someone like you before." 'so close to me' Kagome said nervously staring into Inuyasha's golden eyes 'he looks so different now than he does in class' {A/N sorry in Chapter 2 it is referenced that Kagome and Inuyasha have almost every class together, but here it sounds like they never met, so sorry on my part for the bad flow of story lines. please just deal with it ok? just please.}

"I told you to wear the hat Inuyasha." Miroku said quietly

"no you didn't ya lecher!"

"AHH!" _SLAP! _

"it was worth it" Miroku mumbled as Sango stood there blushing wildly with her back away from the guy

"Miroku! stop doing that!"

"I can't help it my dear Sango you are just too beautiful to resist."

"stupid lecher" Inuyasha groaned, "hmm?" "HEY! I told ya to stop quit staring at me!"

"oh, S-sorry." Kagome stuttered looking away blushing wildly.

"*sigh* here, if I let ya touch my ears will ya quit staring at me?"

"uh. y-ye-yeah." Kagome stuttered. feeling her face heat up like a tomato in a microwave.

"here. just touch 'em, and leave me alone!"

"oh-o-ok" Kagome said nervously as Inuyasha put her on his lap.

"just touch 'em I ain't gonna bite a or nothing!"

"oh. s-sorry." Kagome said as she touched his ears. 'WOW! they're so soft! so does that mean Inuyasha is really a half-demon?'

"Kagome?" "hello? Kagome?" Sango asked

"*rolls eyes* this always happens to me." Inuyasha growled. "I hate my life."

"*chuckles looking at Inuyasha groan about how every time he walks into a room some girl wants to touch his ears.* she really seems to like you Inuyasha."

"FEH!" "the stupid girl wouldn't stop staring at me."

"that's exactly my point"

"ok. that's enough." Inuyasha said picking Kagome up and putting her on the floor off of him

'oh, did I zone out or something?' 'great I bet I looked really stupid!'

"what in the heck do you mean, that's exactly your point?"

"I mean she was staring at **YOU**, not your ears."

'she wasn't staring at my ears this time?' "feh! like I care what some stupid girl thinks of me!"

"ok. who wants to play a game or watch a movie?" Sango asked hoping to stop the two males' argument

"I'm sure I'll enjoy whatever you choose my dearest Sango."

"what about you Inuyasha?"

"FEH! I'm only here cause Miroku made me come." Inuyasha said sitting indian style on the couch.

"how about a movie." Kagome suggested.

"ok, like what?"

"I don't know." she shrugged

"MEW!" Kirara mewed pawing an empty pepsi bottle. {A/N HAHAHAHA I bet you know where this is going!}

"yeah! how about a game of spin the bottle?" Sango suggested

"whatever you want-"

"-my dearest Sango." Inuyasha mocked.

"don't be mean to him, just sit do-" _WHAM! _

"*loud growl* GREAT!... I knew this would eventually happen to me." "first, the girl stares at me, grabs my ears, and now she activates this stupid necklace! I knew I'd hate coming here.."

"yes, yes, we've heard it before Inuyasha."

"well I ain't getting anywhere near that girl." "there's something freaky about her."

"come here and play." 'maybe I'll get a kiss from him.'

"fine." {A/N Kirara is also playing but she is sitting between Miroku and Sango.} {Kagome is sitting left of Inuyasha, Inuyasha is left of Miroku, Miroku is left of Kirara, and Kirara left of Sango.}

"ok, so who wants to spin first?" Kagome asked noticing Inuyasha chose to sit next to her when there was a spot farther away

"I guess I will" Sango said as she began to spin the bottle. and it landed on Kirara, "come here Kirara."

"Mew!" and to which the little neko hopped on Sango palm and licked her face sweetly.

"ok, it's your turn to spin."

"mew!" and she walked up to the aformention bottle, and whacked it with her tail to make it spin, and it landed on Sango.

"*groan* wow, this is loads of fun, watching Sango get kissed by her pet cat!"

"be quiet the game only started and who knows maybe you'll get to kiss Kagome." Miroku said

'Huh? Inuyasha kissing me?'

"no way! I ain't gonna do that"

"if Kagome spins and it lands on you.. you will." Sango said. as she spinned and it landed on Miroku.

"and I will get to Kiss my Sango."

"see we all have to do things we don't want to do." Sango groaned. then kissed Miroku.

"and it is my turn" Miroku said spinning the bottle

"better not land on me cause if it does I'm gonna punch you."

"now now. see it landed on Kirara."

"aw! wow Kirara you're popular today." Kagome joked.

"MEW!" Kirara meowed spinning the bottle and watching it to see who it would land on.

"well, this is ironic!" Kagome giggled as Kirara licked her on the cheek.

'knowing my luck it's gonna land on me next. *groaning sigh* great I am going to murder that stupid Monk Miroku for making me come.' Inuyasha thought sourly as he watched the girl spin the bottle, 'although if I really think about it when she had a hold on my ears it actually felt...nice. her hands were gentle, and soft, kind of like my mom-' Inuyasha thought, but was interrupted by a warm presence on his lips, at first he felt surprised, almost shocked, but a moment later he went along with it. startling Kagome.

"*gasp*" 'Inuyasha? is... Kissing?... me!' Kagome thought feeling his lips press against hers. then she noticed he had picked her up, 'wait what is going on?' 'did Inuyasha pick me up?'

'why am I feeling this way?' Inuyasha wondered as he moved Kagome onto his lap, 'I can't explain it, but for some reason I...have feelings Kagome. but how deep are they? and does she share the same feelings for me as I have for her?'

"Miroku, look at Inuyasha. he's picking up Kagome, and putting her in his lap!"

"yes, apparently he likes her."

"yeah. who would have guessed." Sango and Miroku whispered to each other

'wait-is-Inuyasha...?' 'holding me?' 'I don't get it. why am I getting such a reaction from him?' 'I thought he hated me.'

'why does this girl make me feel this way?' 'I don't know why, but...-I like her. I thought having to kiss Kagome would irritate me but... it isn't. Actually this feels...-well I don't really know-but I want her to stay here, in my arms.'

'please don't ever let this end.' 'I wonder if Inuyasha will notice if I rub his ears.'

'what's she doing now?' 'is-she-rubbing m-my ears?' 'I hated that before. but I...I lo-I like it now.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome rubbed his ears

"hey, Miroku look."

"what is it?" Miroku asked hoping his gut feeling was wrong

"Kagome is rubbing Inuyasha's ears again." Sango pointed out, "and he seems to be really enjoying it this time"

"yes he does."

"you owe me ten bucks Miroku."

"*sigh* fine. you know your roommate better than I do."

after 15 minutes

'what is he doing?' Kagome thought noticing Inuyasha's hand on her cheek, 'is he...trying to show me affection?'

'I think I know why I feel this way... I'm in love with Kagome.' Inuyasha thought as he moved his hand from her cheek and softly scratched her head.

'does he think he likes me or does he have deeper feelings for me?' 'and what about my feelings... what do **I** feel for Inuyasha?'

'but I still don't understand why I'm in love with her. I just met her an hour ago. and now I'm in love with her! I don't even know her full name or how old she is or anything like that! I pretty much only know she goes to school here, her name is Kagome, and I love her. even thought most of that I'm not entirely sure of!'

'why do I sense so much emotion coming from him? is he wondering when I'm going to leave him alone or trying to figure out why or even if he likes me.'

'I can't explain why I am feeling any of the emotions that I have for this girl. I barely know her. '

'wait, what's he doing now?' Kagome thought realizing something has changed.

"Sango looks like I'll be needing my ten dollars back and ten of yours."

"it's not over yet, it's Inuyasha's turn now." "and I've got a feeling it's going to land on Kagome." and that's when Inuyasha pulled away.

"there, you have your stupid kiss." 'but why did I feel that way during it though?'

'I guess he was only feeling adrenaline...' Kagome thought sadly, "it's your turn Inuyasha" 'please land on me.'

'*sigh* why do I feel so sad now.' Inuyasha thought as he unhappily spun it.

'I wonder why Inuyasha looks so sad.' Kagome thought looking at him, feeling bad for him

'just stop spinning so I can go back to my dorm.' but when the bottle DID stop Inuyasha saw it had stopped on Kagome.

'haha! very funny Inuyasha you probably stopped it when we weren't looking.'

'I can't believe it!' Inuyasha thought happily and at the same time angrily, "what is this bottle rigged or somthing?"

"no Inuyasha, the bottle is not rigged!" Kagome said.

"then why did it stop on you?"

"because it did. I don't control it. neither does Sango, Miroku, or Kirara." 'I guess what I thought I felt was all in my head.'

'Kagome, please don't forget how much I love you'

"Inuyasha, I just remembered, where's Tetsusaiga?"

"Tetsususaiga? what do ya mean it's right... here." Inuyasha said realizing why he was being so mean to Kagome. he lost his sword.

"we gotta go find it."

"why isn't it just a battle weapon?"

"no, it keeps Inuyasha's demon blood from surfacing."

"demon blood? so he's really a half-demon?"

"yes!"

"no need to be so mean to me." Kagome said as her eyes filled with tears.

'oh-no I made her cry. crap! I need to find that stupid sword.'

"yeah. she never met a half demon before"

"I was only trying to be nice."

'Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you.' "whatever!" "come on Miroku let's go find my sword."

"ok, I will return my dear"

"and never come back!" Kagome yelled then ran into the bedroom part of Sango and her dorm.

'no, Kagome I really do care, I just. can't control my demonic nature right now.'

"you should know I have been trained as a demon slayer." Sango said ready to attack, "if I see you around Kagome ever again I'll make pay"

"feh! I could kill you easily."

"come on Inuyasha we need to go get your sword."

"fine." then the two ran off in search of the said item

"Kagome?" "Kagome, are you alright?"

"..."

"KAGOME?"

"..."

"KAGOME ANSWER ME!"

"..."

"fine. don't say I didn't warn you."

"..."

"*pulls a hair pin out of her hair and picked the lock* Kagome?"

"..."

"Kagome?" Sango screamed getting worried.

"..."

"KAGOME? where are you?" Sango screamed searching her roommates bedroom.

"Kagome. come on. the guys are gone. they left. I promise they won't step foot in here again."

"..." then Sango went to Kagome's window and saw her sitting on the balcony

"KAGOME!"

"...*turns and looks at Sango then she turned back around*..."

"Kagome." "he won't talk to you like that ever again"

"...that's not the problem"

"well, what is? please tell me I can't help if you don't tell me the problem."

"the problem is..." "*sigh* can I just have some time to myself for a little bit?"

"uh, sure. I'll come back in an hour."

"thanks"

"ok."

"*sigh*" 'Inuyasha, why did you yell at me like that?'

with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"*growls* why did I let my demonic nature get the better of me again."

"you couldn't have known Inuyasha."

"but I should have. I'm sure Kagome hates me now." "GAH! I'M SUCH A JERK!"

"she doesn't."

"and how would you know?"

"she seemed, how should I put it..."

"she seemed what?" snapped Inuyasha

"concerned"

"concerned? what in the hell does that mean?"

"she was worried for you." "not angry at you."

"you mean she..."

"still likes you. yes, very much so, at least from what I saw back when we were all playing spin the bottle."

"feh! it's a stupid game."

"but you got a kiss from Kagome." "and when we entered I sensed that she liked you from the start."

"but no one cares about a mutt like me."

"she seemed to actually be in love with you."

"lo-love?" _THUD!_ "UGH. next time you want to start talking.. don't."

"it wasn't my fault you tripped. it was you own fault."

"what did I trip OVER anyway?"

"seems to be a rusty old sword some one dropped"

then Inuyasha walked up to it, and unsheathed it, and Inuyasha instantly transformed back to normal, "this is Tetsusaiga."

"some on must have taken it. and resheathed it to hide it from us."

"I bet I know who took it too!"

"but Naraku-"

"is also a half demon"

"but he never wanted your sword before, he only wanted girls. I bet if he met Kagome he'd try to take her-"

"*remembers* CRAP!" then he bounded off to go find Kagome

"what?" "dude! come on! she can handle herself if Naraku gets her!" "great. he didn't hear me, and I probably looked really stupid." "*sigh* great."


	2. spin the bottle Chapter 2

chapter 2

{A/N when words look like

"**_THIS!..!_**"

it means that that character is crazy. and by crazy I mean like Inuyasha in full demon form, crazy.

and when they are like

"**_this!..!_**"

it means that that character is getting a little less crazy.}

back with Kagome

"Inuyasha...-"

"*jumps into tree rustling the leaves*" 'Kagome... gah! I probably made myself look no better of a guy than Koga or Naraku.'

"*sigh* I thought I heard something..." "I guess that kiss was only some sick joke" Kagome said crying, as she sat on her balcony her knees pulled up close to her

'it wasn't a joke!' Inuyasha thought as he watched her from his perch high up in a tree, 'I really do care about you Kagome.'

"KAGOME!"

"WHAT?"

"THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO TALK TO YOU!" Sango called from behind the door to Kagome's room.

"who is it?"

"uh, some guy named Koga"

"really? Koga's here?"

"yeah, he also says he knows Inuyasha."

"really?"

"yeah, and he won't leave until you talk to him!"

'CRAP! that mangy wolf must have cause this, so he could get to Kagome.'

"coming."

'ugh, I won't be ale to hear what he says about me from out here, should I get closer? or stay well hidden?' 'wait, I think I hear them'

"so, you actually knew Inuyasha?"

"uh yeah, we go way back."

'filthy liar!'

"really? he never really talked about you."

"not surprising, we fight a lot."

"really?"

"yeah, we argue over things like who's better, who's stronger, but right now, I think he wants something that he has no right to have"

'why that little'

"wanna go outside and talk there, I have a nice balcony."

"yeah, that'd be perfect!"

"it's right through there, I'll be right out."

"ok." then Koga walked through the door and sniffed the air, "ok Mutt, I know you're out here!"

"you have no right being here! Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha said poking his head out.

"she didn't say she's dating you, and until she does I'm going to make her mine!"

"why you-" then Inuyasha hid back in the tree.

"hey! I'm not done with you yet-"

"who?"

'hahahahahaha!' Inuyasha thought seeing how stupid Koga looked.

"oh, um, it was nothing."

"no, you were yelling at that tree." Kagome said pointing at the tree Inuyasha was hiding in.

"I just thought I saw Inuyasha in it."

'oh man! you look so stupid!' Inuyasha thought chuckled in his thoughts

"REALLY!"

'huh?'

"why? you actually care about that mutt?"

"OF COURSE I DO!" "and Inuyasha is NOT a mutt"

'she does?'

"you do?"

"yeah! hey, Inuyasha? are you there?"

"it could have been a cardinal"

"*sniff sniff*"

'is she sniffing for me?'

"no, no, I can definitely smell his scent around here" "I don't know why I can smell it but I can."

'is she really human?'

"he might have been here earlier"

"hmm." then Kagome jumped into the tree herself.

'what the?'

"I knew it!" Kagome said, "you are here!" then she hugged Inuyasha

"ok, fine, you found me."

"why were you hiding from me?"

"cause I wasn't sure if you hated me for what I did." Inuyasha said looking away from Kagome

"Inuyasha..." Kagome cooed cupping the hanyou's face in her hands "I don't hate you!"

"really?" Inuyasha asked then wrapped his arms around her midsection so she wouldn't fall off of him.

"of course I don't!" then Kagome softly kissed Inuyasha as he held her in his arms

'she's kissing me!' Inuyasha thought then just went with the moment, kissing Kagome back 'I love you Kagome.'

"please stay Inuyasha." Kagome asked after their lips parted

"but remember Sango hates me."

"ah! she hates most people that make her friends cry." Kagome said nonchalantly

"yeah again... sorry about that." Inuyasha apologized to Kagome with flattened ears

'AW! his ears are so cute!' 'maybe if I...'

'Kagome...?...is she?-' Inuyasha thought but calmed down, 'why is this so relaxing?' 'and I can't believe that Kagome's hands could be **so** soft and warm.'

'his ears are so soft and fluffy!'

'this feels good.'

"Inuyasha?"

"oh, uh, yeah?"

"you like this don't you?" Kagome asked

"actually I can't stand it when most people touch my ears..."

"oh, so-sorry." then she stopped rubbing his ears instantly

"but that actually felt pretty good just now, your hands are soft, and gentle." Inuyasha instantly replied because truthfully he wanted her to keep rubbing his ears

"really?"

"yeah."

"so you don't mind if I rub your ears again?"

"no, go ahead, that actually felt nice." Inuyasha admitted as Kagome rubbed his ears again, 'why is it that now when Kagome rubs my ears it feels nice, but before it bothered me.'

but suddenly when Inuyasha looked up, and saw a samiyosho, then he glared at it

"Inuyasha, what's-"

"shhh.." "don't, move, a muscle."

"what is it?" Kagome asked hiding her face in Inuyasha's chest, afraid of whatever Inuyasha was glaring at.

"a samiyosho."

"S-SA-SAMI-YO-YOSHO?" Kagome asked as she began to shake violently, 'NO! IT CAN'T BE THAT! IT JUST CAN'T!'

"what's wrong?"

"get it away from me!" Kagome begged cowering from the wasp, "please Inuyasha!"

"OK, don't worry, I'll protect you." Inuyasha said scooping Kagome into his arms and jumping out of the tree, and inside Kagome's room.

"hey! watch where you're going!" Koga yelled as Inuyasha ran past him

"shut up and get in here."

"why?" Koga asked

"now!" "and close the door!"

"wh-"

"NOW!"

"ok, ok, ok."

'no no no no no no. it can't be real, he couldn't have already found me!'

"Kagome. it's ok. the wasp is outside and the doors are closed. you're safe now." Inuyasha said gently as he sat on Kagome's bed stroking the girl's hair as she hid form the world in his chest

"r-really?" Kagome asked still shaking

"yeah, you're safe here, I won't let you get hurt." "I promise." then Kagome seemed to slightly calm down

"Kagome, what happened out there I saw a samiyosho."

"STOP!" Kagome yelped as started to shake again,

"way to go flea bag, you just scared her again."

"sorry!" "I was only trying to help."

"it's ok Kagome, your safe, don't worry, I'm right here, and I'm not going to leave you."

"th-thank you Inu-yasha."

"do you need anything?" Inuyasha asked as he picked up a blanket that was nearby and draped it over Kagome, "anything at all?"

"just please s-stay here with me." "that's all I want."

"ok. I will." Inuyasha said then looked at Koga, "yo, Koga, give me your phone."

"no way!"

"hey! I just need to call my brother."

"then use your own!"

"it's in my car." Inuyasha said angrily

"you can use mine, it's on the night stand." Kagome said pointing to her pink bed-side table

"thanks Kagome."

"no problem." then Inuyasha picked up Kagome's pink Iphone {A/N YES! I SAID IPHONE!}

'wow! an Iphone. nice' then Inuyasha dialed Sesshomaru's cell phone number

* * *

><p>"yes?"<p>

"yo! Sesshomaru"

"what is it little brother?"

"I have to stay over at the school."

"does it have anything to do with a girl again?"

"yeah it's Kagome." "she saw a samiyosho, and flipped out, so I'm gonna stay with her for a while."

"I will have Jaken bring you your things for the night."

"thanks." then he paused "ok, you, shut up!"

"who were you yelling at?"

"feh, just a mangy wolf."

"so Koga is there as well?"

"Sesshō maru wa, byōki no akumadesu!" {translation= Sesshomaru, you are a sick demon!}

"I merely stated he was there"

"but I know what you meant by it."

"and what is that?"

"you know full well what that is!"

"I was only making sure YOU knew."

"Anata wa byōkidesu!" {translation you are sick!}

"Soshite anata wa kitanaidesu" {translation= and you are filthy.} {A/N p.s I love doing that.}

"hey! you get back here!" Inuyasha barked at Koga

"why should I?" Koga barked back

"hey, Sesshomaru I have to go, Koga is being a moron again."

"good bye then"

"yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said ending the call, then putting Kagome's phone back where he got it.

"so... what did your brother say?"

"he said shut up."

"that was real ma-" Koga said

"not now Koga, please just get out for now"

"fine."

"hey, Inuyasha?"

"yeah what is it Kagome?"

"I love you." Kagome said then kissed Inuyasha

but Inuyasha pulled away, "really?"

"yeah." then Kagome rolled over and fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms

'Kagome loves me!' 'I can't believe Kagome actually loves me!'

a few hours later

"hm?" Inuyasha mumbled waking from his nap

"I heard from Koga that you and Kagome had a run in with a Samiyosho." Sango whispered

"Mmmm.. no..noo no nooo" Kagome groaned in her sleep as she tossed and turned

"shhh. shh." "it's ok." Inuyasha whispered sweetly as he hugged Kagome a bit tighter

"*calmed* mmm. mmmm, *inaudible mumbles*"

"yeah, we did."

"that's really bad." Sango said pacing Kagome's room

"why?"

"cause..." "it means **HE** is nearby"

"**HE**? who is **HE**?"

then Sango walked up to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "Naraku."

"N-Nar-"

"yeah, yeah, yeah, him. now shish."

"why?"

"even his name freaks Kagome out."

"hmmm. that **IS** bad."

"wait a second, when did you have the run in with that wasp?"

"uh, few hours ago."

"and when did she fall asleep?"

"uh... like half an hour later I guess. why?"

"how'd you get her to calm down so fast?"

"I dunno, she just told me, and I quote, get it away form me... so I took her in here, and had Koga close the door."

"hmm."

"why?"

"the last time she saw one of those wasps she nearly had a heart attack."

"h-heart attack?"

"yeah."

"*says random irrelevant words*"

"does she always do that?" Inuyasha asked referring to the fact that Kagome was cuddling with him and had his right arm in a death grip

"*quiet giggles* sometimes" Sango whispered as she somewhat snickered

"hey. don't laugh at me, I didn't ask for my arm to be the victim of a death grip." "I just hope it doesn't fall off from the lack of blood circulation."

'wow, I can't believe the way Inuyasha is acting right now.'

"hey, uh, you ok?"

"oh, um, yeah, just thinking." then Sango laughed nervously.

"ok, so what did **HE** do to Kagome?"

"well, he killed her father and swore that he'd make her his bride."

"FEH!" Inuyasha chuckled slightly

"why is that funny?"

"it's not funny, just ironic."

"how?"

"cause I when me and Miroku were out looking for my tetsusaiga he told me that if, **HIM**, met Kagome, he would try to make her his wife! and Miroku was right!"

"oh..."

"what?"

"well..."

"Sango, the full story."

"see he not only killed Kagome's dad and swore he'd make her his, he also...uh, how should I put it..." Sango said rubbing the back of her neck nervously, while thinking

"tell me or I'll just ask Kagome myself."

"he...*mumbles almost incoherently* burned her back."

"B-BURNED?"

"shh-shhh!" "Kagome hates talkin about it." "she won't even wash her own back because of it."

"*mumbles angry comments*"

"feh! sounds like she heard ya!"

"no, she didn't if she had she'd have woken up and yelled at me."

"San-sango...shut...up..*continues sleeping*"

"*chuckles*"

"stop chuckling at me!"

"I'm not, Kagome's hair is tickling me." Inuyasha said trying not to laugh

"oh." "well, if she starts talking about a scar that burns, wake. her. up."

"why?"

"I really don't know why. but if she starts talking about that and she isn't woken up, she either flips out, or...something else."

"got it."

"k, well, I have to kick Koga out so see ya in the morning."

"hey, wait."

"what?"

"will she be ok for class tomorrow?"

"no, but she'll try to go anyway."

"so what do I do?"

"try to stop her obviously."

"I meant HOW?"

"I don't know! I've never actually gotten her to stay in the apartment."

"I bet I will be able to."

"ok. what are you wagering?"

"I'll leave Kagome forever if I can't get her to stay, but if I **can** get her to stay you have to give me a key to this apartment."

"what? no way!"

"then I'm leaving right now."

"ok, ok!" "just make sure you don't get to close to her jaw line."

"please don't tell me she's a biter."

"sorry!"

"oh, great! just my luck!"

"but she's a sneaky one, so be careful."

"oh great!"

"don't worry the worst thing that could happen is she bites your ears"

"oh crap!"

"well... see ya!"

"oh man, me and my big mouth."

that next morning

"ugh. morning already?" Inuyasha groaned sleepily, "wait, Kagome. is she up yet?" then he noticed she had turned around in her sleep, "aw! she looks so peaceful." "should I wait for her to wake up?" "yeah, I'll just let her sleep in."

about 10 minutes later, "*yawns* oh, good morning Inuyasha."

"you feel better?"

"yep, did you sleep here all night?"

"you told me you just want me to stay right here with you, remember?"

"oh, yeah." "well, I better get going if I wanna get to class on time."

"Kagome, Sango told me you should rest, I agree with her, especially with how freaked out you were over one little Samiyosho."

"*shakes a bit*oh, um.. I'm f-fine."

"I can see your shaking and I can smell your fear." "and when I say I can smell your fear I mean literally I can smell it."

"well, your nose is wrong. I fine."

"then say it"

"I'm fine."

"no, the name of the bug you and I saw last night that freaked you out, say it and I won't try to stop you."

"Sa-Sam-sami-miyo-yosh-iyosh-sho"

"see, you ARE scared of it!"

"a-are not!"

"then say it with out stuttering."

"s-...ok, ok. you win."

"you'll stay here?"

"no."

and upon hearing that Inuyasha got up, and wrapped his arms around Kagome's midsection, "then I'm not leaving your side. not even for one second." Inuyasha said in a seductive voice letting his breath cause goose bumps on Kagome's neck.

"have you forgotten about your necklace?"

"oh, you mean the one you took off last night?" Inuyasha said showing her the necklace while dangling it on a clawed finger

"what?"

"see it's right there, and it's the real deal."

"what?"

"last night you told me you just wanted me to stay with you, and I asked what if accidentally say sit in your sleep, so you took off the necklace." Inuyasha explained with a smirk {A/N yes, that really did happen.}

"why you little."

"hey, it was YOUR idea." Inuyasha said defending himself.

"but you put the idea in my head."

"no, I was just trying to do what you asked me to do, and that was to stay by your side last night."

"whatever I'm still going to go to class."

"no you're not."

"you don't control me,"

"I'm not, Sango told me to keep you here."

"I'm going to get her."

"but I'm right here." "and I'm not going, anywhere" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear making her shiver slightly

"n-no. you're going to leave, and I'm going to class."

"but if you do we can't se each other ever again."

"why?"

"Sango said if I come here again she'd slaughter me."

"but I want to see you again."

"then stay here."

"but she'll think-"

"she'll know."

"what?"

"I told I'll keep you here all day until she gets back and if I can she has to give me a key to this apartment"

"really?"

"yeah."

"hmmm."

"you're actually thinking it over?"

"well, I've never missed one day of school"

"if I can't keep you here then she'll kill me if I come here again. so either you stay here with me, or you go to class and never see me again."

"what kind of decision is that?"

"a simple one?"

"well, I guess I'll just have to-"

"but before you go..."

"what?"

"can I at least have a good bye kiss?"

"sure, ok." Kagome said as Inuyasha continued to hold her midsection from behind her.

"thanks" then he made her look at him, and he kissed her as they stood there, Kagome melted into it. and wrapped her arms around his neck, then slowly moved one up towards his ear, but before she got a hold of it, Inuyasha grabbed her hand  
>and pulled his lips away, "uh-uh-uh! I don't think so Kagome!"<p>

"you're getting quicker."

"or you're just getting predictable." Inuyasha teased

"we'll see."

"what do you mean by that?"

"I mean-*surprisingly comfortable sigh***OOHHHHH**...!" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha scratched her stomach.

"what was that?" Inuyasha teased knowing exactly why Kagome moaned

"ok, fine you win. I'll stay here."

"looks like I'll be able to come here whenever I want."

"huh?"

"remember, I told you if I could get you to stay here Sango would give me a key to this apartment?"

"oh, yeah. I did forget."

"I just want to know is, do I have to sit on you again?" Inuyasha asked seriously but sounded somewhat jokingly

"what?"

"remember yesterday you flicked my ear and I tackled you, I was just asking if I'd have to do that again."

"oh, ha ha ha very funny Inuyasha"

"no, I was serious, are you going to make me sit on you again, or are you really going to stay here without a fight."

"but I've never missed one day of school in my entire life..."

"but I won't be able to see you ever again if you go to class."

'grrr! why does he have to be soo cute?' "oh, alright I stay here"

"good" "now, give me the car keys."

"I don't have them on me."

"where are they?"

"next to the door."

"Sango told me you're a sneaky one."

"oh, she did, did she?" Kagome said playfully

"she also told me you're a biter."

"hey, that was an accident! I didn't mean to bite Haakkaku."

"*LOL'S* you bit Hakkaku? is that why you broke up?"

"no..." Kagome said thinking about the day she got the notice.

"so... why did you break up then?"

"well, he dumped me by text."

"why?"

"I just know that one day I got a text from him saying we're over." "I took it pretty hard."

"well, I would never do that, if we dated."

"we ARE dating."

"we-we are?" Inuyasha asked shocked that he didn't know that.

"no! I was messing with you!" Kagome teased getting out of Inuyasha's grip

"oh."

"wait, did-you want to date me?"

"uh, kinda."

"then what's stopping you from asking me?"

"my stupid pride probably"

"*giggles* it is stupid."

"feh, it's mostly just my demonic side."

"don't you turn human somtimes?"

"yeah, on the night of the black moon"

"r-really?"

"yeah, why?"

"just a second."

"hey! I ain't letting you out of my sight."

"then come on!" "I'm not leaving."

"I don't believe that."

"HA! I knew it!"

"knew what?"

"tonight is a new moon!"

"so, I'll be human tonight."

"I wonder what you look like."

"well, I just have no ears and black hair really."

"ooh!"

"ooh?"

"yeah, sounds..."

"sexy?"

"so...you mean you like humans over demons?"

"NO!" "I prefer your ears over sexy looking hair."

"really?"

"yeah." Kagome said as she stood very close to Inuyasha and reached for his ears, when suddenly he grabbed her wrists, "huh?"

"not now, someone is coming."

"who?"

"*sniff sniff* go away ya filthy flea bag!"

"no! I need to talk to Kagome! I know she's here with you."

"*sigh* I'll go see what he wants to talk to me about"

"no, he smells weird. let me answer the door."

"what? Koga loves me, I know he does so he won't hurt me."

"that's my point exactly he is in love with you."

"what?"

"just trust me on this."

"what do you think he'll do?"

"I-just please trust me you don't want to know."

"why not?" Kagome asked getting a little scared

"because-*blushes*my demonic side wants the same thing." Inuyasha said slowly

"oh Inuyasha..." Kagome said sympathetically as she put one of her delicate hands on his cheek and stared a him with a loving face.

"wh-what?" Inuyasha stuttered felling his face heat up.

"it's ok, I understand, really I do."

"you-you do?"

"you're a half demon, I kind of expected that to happen at some point." Kagome admitted then kind of half giggled, "actually I've been wondering if that even crossed your mind."

"you-d-did?"

"yeah, but only-"

"**_KAGOME!..!_**"

"*gasp* is that _**really**_ Koga?"

"yeah." "Kagome I want you to hold on to me." Inuyasha said as he put the girl on his back

"ok." "just-don't kill him. he's still my friend." Kagome said nervously, as she wrapped her arms and legs around Inuyasha

"Kagome, Koga will try to get you away from me, so you'll have to hold on tightly." Inuyasha told Kagome

"o-ok." "but why is he doing this? I've known Koga since my first birthday."

"and he hasn't acted even a little weird?"

"other than being a wolf demon?..." "he once tried to-"

"**_KA-GO-ME! _****_LET ME IN RIGHT NOW!..!_**"

"just a second!" Kagome called as she clung to Inuyasha

"Kagome, I have to tell you that whatever happens don't let Koga get a good grip on you, even your clothes, cause if he can get a good grip-...you know what'll happen."

"ok." 'although I really don't know what Inuyasha means but I'm sure I don't want it to happen.'

"**_KAGOME! LET ME IN!..!_**" Koga yelled banging on Kagome's front door.

"you ready?"

"as I'll ever be."

"don't worry, I won't let him get you, I promise that I-" but Inuyasha was cut short by a tiny kiss.

"I love you Inuyasha." then Inuyasha returned the tiny kiss.

"I love you more than you'll ever know."

'ohhh, man that sent shivers down my spine.' Kagome thought as she clung to Inuyasha for dear life, "Kagome...?..."

"yeah?"

"I-uh...-will tell you later."

"why not now?"

"cause-" Inuyasha said nervously but was interrupted by Koga

"**_KAGOME! LET ME IN!..!_**"

"*takes a deep breath* ok Inuyasha I'm ready."

"good." then Inuyasha opened the door.

"**_HA! FINALLY!..!_**"

"that's Koga?"

"yeah, shockin' isn't it?"

"uh-huh."

"feh!"

"**_give me Kagome!..!_**"

"no! se doesn't want you!"

"**_oh yeah? prove it!..!_**"

"Koga, Inuyasha is right." "I don't want to be your mate, you and I are only friends. and you know that!"

"SEE! DID YA HEAR HER?"

"_**I SAID **__**PROVE IT**__** and I haven't **__**SEEN**__** any proof!..!**_"

then Kagome thought of something and whispered into Inuyasha's ear quietly, "what about kissing in front of him?"

"might work."

"wait, I just remembered. you told me not to let go of you remember?"

"I think we have no choice right now, you'll have to get in front of me. but don't worry I won't let go of you."

"**_WELL?..!_**"

"just don't move." Kagome said slowly then got off of Inuyasha's back, and then walked in front of the half demon

"you wanted proof that Kagome wants me and not you?"

"**_I JUST TOLD YOU I DID!..!_**"

"well here's your proof." and then Kagome kissed Inuyasha passionately

'I know this isn't a real kiss, but-...' "MMMMM!" Kagome moaned loudly, 'wow! oh wow, I'm getting kind of light headed.'

'come on Koga take the bait.'

"*half gasp* OOOHH-MMMMMM! MMMM!" Kagome moaned unbelievably loud, 'Inuyasha!' "MMMMM! MMMMMM...!" then moments later Inuyasha pulled back leaving Kagome out of breath, 'I wasn't expecting that to happen!'

"there, I doubt you didn't hear her." 'I just hope he didn't hear my purring.'

"**_*GROWLS ANGRILY* WHY YOU!..!_**"

"no, Koga stop!" Kagome said running in between the two guys

"Kagome you need to get back on my back!" "he isn't going to leave us alone."

"**_cause Kagome is MINE!..!_**"

"Koga, stop. you saw what just happened." "it's over, you can go back to your dorm or house or wherever you live."

"Kagome, you don't know what he'll do right now."

"I think I actually do." Kagome said as she slowly walked up to Koga, "come on Koga, you know me, you know I won't lie about something this serious."

"Kagome..."

"no, Inuyasha stop, I know w-"

but suddenly Koga grabbed Kagome and had his arms wrapped around her, "**_your my woman, and you know it!..!_**" Koga said in a seductive voice

"I've told you before that I love Inuyasha!" Kagome said trying to push Koga away. but he was holding her and wouldn't even move, he stood there like a stone statue, "Koga, come on!"

"see, I told you he would-"

"stop, I know what I'm doing here Inuyasha."

"*growls slightly* fine, but if he does anything, I'm gonna kill him."

"fine, but just let me try to get through to Koga, the real Koga."

"**_I am the real Koga!.!_**"

"no, Koga doesn't do this, he would never do this."

"**_he would and he is!..!_**" Koga said as he stared at Kagome.

"no...he-he wouldn-wouldn't d-do this..."

"**_oh, _**_**come on! you know you love me!.!**_"

then Kagome stood on her toes and kissed Koga.

"K-KAGOME!" "KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

'I don't know why I'm kissing Koga, but I feel like I should right now.' then she pulled away,

"**_*smirks* see you do love me!..!_**"

"will you stop holding me so tightly, this kind of hurts."

"**_sure babe!..!_**" then Koga released his arms and Kagome ran into Inuyasha's arms

"thank kami you're ok."

"I'm sorry I worried you so much Inuyasha." Kagome apologized then stood up and kissed Inuyasha passionately and they stood there for a minute.

then Kagome pulled back slightly then hugged Inuyasha, "I love you Inuyasha."

"**_no. you're mine!.!_**"

"ok Koga that's it, I was trying to be nice to you since you're my friend but I'm done now, I love Inuyasha, not you, I don't want to be your mate. truth be told I never loved you in that way, we were, are, and will be only friends." Kagome said as Inuyasha had her wrapped in his arms.

"Koga. do you have your proof or do you want to see him kiss me again?"

"**_NO! YOU ARE MINE!_**"

"ok, this is starting to irritate me." Inuyasha said then punched Koga square in the face, then punched him many more times {but mostly Koga's stomach.}

"Inuyasha" "don't kill him!"

"he!-do you realize what he did to you?"

"I knew he'd do that"

"then-then why'd you let him?"

"if I didn't he'd run." "trust me I know, he's tried that before."

"you mean-?"

"Inuyasha... he's almost as bad as Miroku, of course he's tried to."

"why I outta!"

"give me back my woman?" {A/N Koga has gotten a grip on his animal urges}

"no!" "and besides, she's mine." Inuyasha said dropping the wolf demon on the floor

"HA! I'd like to hear her say that, word for word."

"Koga come on! are you still on that? I don't love you, nor will I ever love you like that, you are only my friend!"

"no! you're my woman!"

"*sigh* Koga..." Kagome said sweetly as she held his face in her hands, "I am not your wo-." Kagome said but was suddenly kissed by Koga. {wow! Kagome is really popular today!}

"hey!"

"mmm..." Kagome moaned slightly but only Inuyasha and Koga could even hear it.

"*growls protectively* KOOOGGAAAAA!" Inuyasha barked prying Koga off of Kagome, "don't you dare touch my girl ever again!"

"ha! **YOUR** girl? she hasn't even said that she wants you."

"_**OK! THAT IS ENOUGH!..! KOGA GET! OUT! I LOVE INUYASHA NOT YOU, NOR WILL I EVER LOVE YOU!..!**_"

"K-Kagome?"

"**_OUT NOW!..!_**" Kagome screamed pointing to the door

"but you're-"

"**_I SAID GET OUT! !..!_**" Kagome screamed as she stood in a position to hurt Koga

"why should I? you're my girlfriend!"

"_**NO! I'M INUYASHA'S!..!**_" 'wait did **_I_ just say that?**'

"wh-what?" "Kagome! how could-"

"_**I MEANT THAT! I NEVER LOVED YOU! I LOVE INUYASHA!..!**_"

"Kagome!"

then Kagome turned around, "Inuyasha, what do you say?"

"about us?"

"uh-huh... I really want to know"

"I say,-" then Inuyasha scooped up Kagome in his arms, "I wanted to ask you that earlier" "but I was scared to ask you."

"why?" "I love you and you know that."

"I'm just not used to having someone care about me like this." Inuyasha said as he held Kagome in his arms

"Inuyasha..! why didn't you say that earlier?"

"I don't know."

"well at least you have me here now."

"so...?"

"I asked you that."

"no, you said what do you say?"

"well... what **do** you say?"

"this!" then Inuyasha tossed Kagome up a little and then caught her, and stood there with Kagome embrace in his arms, although she was facing Koga, she was still staring into Inuyasha's eyes, "I love you so much Kagome, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." then Inuyasha kissed Kagome as they stood there in each others arms. Kagome reached behind her and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, but suddenly her back arched, and a loud noise escaped Kagome's throat, and then it seemed like her legs gave out because she felt like she was falling until Inuyasha pick her up but didn't spin her around. 'I love you so much Kagome.'

"_**NMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha continued to kiss her.

'Kagome...!' Inuyasha thought slightly purring, and moments later he wanted more, so he pushed harder, making Kagome's back arch wildly, and she moaned extremely loud. and then she pulled away for a second.

"*pants slightly* I love you Inuyasha *continues to pant*" then Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha.

"dude! you just kissed my girl!" Koga yelled. {wow! he is dense!}

"Koga! stop! she chose me. so just go."

"no! she's mine!"

"ungh..." "Koga, I am not your girlfriend. I'm Inuyasha's. I don't love you, I love Inuyasha." "get that through your thick head."

"no! I refuse to let you go."

"Koga you never had me." Kagome said trying to get through Koga's thick head

"but-"

"no." "Onegai" {translation = please get the heck out of here.}

"what? why?"

"KOGA! GET OUT! I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"Man how dense are you?" {A/N that reminds me of my friend Paul, Paul Rotchford} {sorry if I spelled your last name wrong Paul.}

"fine but this is not over!"

"yeah it is."

"but we have only started." Inuyasha said referring to his new found relationship with Kagome

"and I hope we never end." Kagome said playfully as Inuyasha let her go, and she stood in front of him

'wait a second' then Inuyasha sniffed Kagome

"why are you sniffing me?"

"I can't."

"well, you ARE"

"no, I meant I can't smell your scent..." "*sigh* great, I totally forgot."

"what?"

"tonight must be the new moon"

"it is. so? what's the big deal about it."

"you'll see."

"ok...?"

"but there's something I have to do first"

"what?"

"this!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her waist and pulled Kagome close to him. making Kagome blush

"Inu-yasha...!" Kagome gasped because Inuyasha suddenly pulling her extremely close to him, "what-are you-d-doing?" Kagome stuttered feeling her heart race, and her blood rush through her veins.

"something I have wanted to do for a long time." {A/N Kagome and Inuyasha have almost every class together, and Inuyasha has secretly loved her, he even denied it himself}

'does he mean?...' "Inu-ya-yasha.!" Kagome again gasped

"Kagome I love you so much." and he scooped her up in his arms, 'I can't believe the girl of my dreams is not only in my arms, but is also my girlfriend!' 'I am never going hear the end of Miroku if he finds out.' 'but I AM going to tell him, I just don't want him hounding me about him being right.'

'Inuyasha, what's gotten into you?' 'first you act like you hate me, then you act like you love me when I had kissed you, then when the kiss ended you acted like you hated me again, then you left, came back and asked me to be your girlfriend and now you're acting like...like...well kind of like Hojo did at first. what is up with you?' {A/N LOL that's a lot to think about.}

'oh, crap! I'm probably acting like just another punk!' 'what if I'm acting just like her ex, Hojo?' {A/N the time in the story is around 7:50, so Inuyasha's human blood is starting to surface causing him to act like that} {A/N BUT he hasn't transformed into his human **FORM** yet.}

"Inuyasha! come on! I can walk just fine!" Kagome giggled trying to hide her blushing.

"I know." 'I just want to hold you in my arms.' and as he carried her to the couch, "hey, Kagome?"

"huh? what is it?"

"I'm so sorry I hurt you earlier." Inuyasha said as his ears flattened against his head, causing Inuyasha to somewhat resemble a depressed puppy.

'aaaawww! when Inuyasha is sad he is just adorable!' Kagome thought noticing his flattened ears, 'oh, wait come on Kagome don't zone out staring at Inuyasha' "it's ok, like I said before, you came back."

"but I still feel like...like I betrayed you." then he sat down indian style with Kagome in his lap, holding her midsection in one hand, as he talked his ears were so flat they were nearly covered by his hair, "I feel like I made you think I was a nice guy then shattered your heart right after."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said sweetly as she held his face in her soft delicate hands, "you didn't shatter my heart. trust me, I wouldn't have protected you the way I did if you had."

"but I still feel like I did." Inuyasha said sadly as he looked away from her, again looking like a depressed puppy.

'AW! he is so **CUTE** when he's sad.' Kagome thought staring at him, "Inuyasha..."

"yeah?"

"Inuyasha don't you think everyone deserves a chance to have love?"

"everyone but me."

"but **I** love you." "so apparently I'm nobody?"

"NO!" Inuyasha answered instantly

"then neither are you."

"everybody I have ever cared about has gotten either seriously hurt or killed. I just don't want that to happen to you."

"it won't."

"how can you be sure?"

"because I just am." she said looking Inuyasha strait into his eyes.

'god she's beautiful.' 'how did I get such a beautiful girlfriend like Kagome, when I'm such an ugly freak?'

"Inuyasha..." "hello?" 'is he daydreaming again?' 'he'd always do that in class, and every one teased him cause he'd always snap out of it when I touched his ear.' '*giggle* although one time I sneezed on him and got a booger in it... I was so embarrassed!'

'Kagome...' 'does she remember when she accidently sneezed on me?' 'I hated that day. it was just a bad day all around.'

flashback

"Inuyasha. lord Sesshomaru informed me to have you woken up." Jaken told a groggy Inu.

"ungh..." 'what is with my stupid brother?' 'he always has his stupid imp to wake me up on school days, while he lounges in the kitchen drinking tea with Rin by him.'

"Inuyasha! lord Sesshomaru informed me to-" WHAP!

"I heard ya the first time."

"why did you hit me?"

"you wouldn't shut up." "*mumbles* stupid imp." Inuyasha said getting up and walking casually to his bathroom to get ready for the school day.

down stairs with Sesshomaru and Rin

"lord Sesshomaru?"

"yes Rin?"

"why does Inuyasha always sleep in so late?"

"because Inuyasha is just like all of the rest."

"what does that mean?"

"it means he is nothing more than a mongrel."

"because he is a half demon?"

"yes."

"oh."

"what is with you and that stupid imp?"

"what do you mean Inuyasha?"

"I mean that thing wakes me up everyday 4 hours before school starts!"

"so? I could have him wake you up earlier"

"that's not the problem you snooty freak!"

"then what is?"

"I'd like to sleep in a little for once, so if that thing wakes me up this early again I'm going to kill it."

"that won't solve anything."

"then I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try. Half-breed."

"GAHH!" Inuyasha yelled fisting his silver hair

"I see what you mean Lord Sesshomaru."

"good. now isn't it time you went off to school as well Rin?"

"AWW!" Rin complained, "but I want to stay by you!"

"I know but we both have to attend school."

"I don't wanna."

"you promised me you'd go, remember Rin?"

"oh yeah." "ok, I'll go."

"FEH!" "Sesshomaru you are going soft."

"I am not soft. I am-"

"the lord of the west... blah blah blah." Inuyasha mocked tilting his head side to side as he did.

"must you mock lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin

"yeah. cause he's just another airhead"

"Inuyasha you should be one to talk."

"how?" "I know I'm a freak. I am a demon and a human so I don't belong to either world! I'm just a nobody" Inuyasha said with his ears flattened against his head.

"not that."

"ok? then what the crap do you think why?"

"I KNOW because you think just because you wield the Tetsusaiga you are stronger than I am."

"feh."

"I do not know why father loved that pathetic being you call Mother so much."

"don't you dare bring my mom into this!" Inuyasha barked.

"you are just as weak as her. born of a pathetic human, at least you have father's genetics in you... somewhat."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"no, you didn't. HALF-BREED"

"whatever. I'm going."

"I'll see you in 7th period Inuyasha."

"whatever!" Inuyasha yelled slamming the front door. 'stupid Sesshomaru, stupid Jaken...GAH! I hate my life.' Inuyasha thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop towards the school, 'I'm gonna have to get breakfast there... again.'

then as Inuyasha entered the cafeteria, "Hey Inuyasha!"

"oh, hey Kagome." 'god she's beautiful.'

"what's up?"

"oh, uh, nothing really Sesshomaru's still being a moron."

"oh, yeah, brothers their hard to deal with. Sota's always rifling through my stuff."

"well Sesshomaru doesn't really do that. you know being a demon and all."

"oh right! I forgot you dad was a really strong demon wasn't he?"

"yeah." 'god why am I always tripping over my words when I'm talking to her?'

"so, would you like to-" RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! RRRIIIINNNNNGGG! RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!

'DAMN IT!'

"oh, it's time for class." "well...I'll see ya there."

"wait, Kagome you wanna...walk together?"

"SURE OK!"

'does she like me?' Inuyasha thought as he and Kagome started to walk to class.

'I wonder if he likes me.' Kagome thought hoping he'd hold her hand as they walked to homeroom.

"Kagome?"

"yeah?" 'I think he does, cause he's ALWAYS staring at me during class'

"do you...oh I don't know..."

'is he asking me if I like him?'

'come on! just ask her!' "do you...uh...like...math?" 'MATH? I asked her if she likes **_MATH?_**'

"math. you're asking me if I like, math." Kagome asked with an eyebrow raised

"uh, yeah, you seem to smile the most during math so I thought you liked it." Inuyasha said rubbing the back of his neck nervously, 'I am never going to get her to like me at this rate.'

'he must really like me if he said math.' "I guess you could say I like math." Kagome answered, 'I am sitting next to Inuyasha during math, and I like **_that_**.'

"oh, here's class."

"yeah, and it's math class too." 'ugh, I sounded so stupid' 'and it's math class too! ugh...' 'at least I get to sit next to Kagome.'

10 minutes later, during class

"hey, Inuyasha?"

"yeah?"

"do you -"

"ms! Higurashi." is there something you have to say to the rest of the class?

"no, mr. Sumac."

"then may I continue to teach the class or would you rather go see the principal?"

"continue the class."

"very well." Mr. Sumac said returning to his podium.

"*chuckle* busted." {A/N Kagome and Inuyasha are sitting in the back of the class.}

"oh, shut up Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled lightly punching Inuyasha in the arm.

"ow."

"sorry." 'he's so cute when he's upset.'

'wow she's hot.' Inuyasha thought as he began to daydream

'I wonder if he likes me.' 'think he does, since he's staring at me again.'

"and if you square the sum of the-" RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! RRRIIIINNNNNGGG! RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG! "class dismissed no homework tonight."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked "I-I-INU-*snezzes* YASHA!"

"NNYYAAAAHHHH!" THUD! "KAGOME!"

"oh, uh sorry Inuyasha..." 'oh... man I sneezed right in his ear.'

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"sorry. I was just trying to get your attention, you were staring at me again."

'I was? oh, great! she saw me staring at her?'

"Come on Inuyasha it's time for english." Kagome said holding out her hand to help the half demon up.

"thanks Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing and pulling Kagome's hand, making her fall down.

"AHH!" "Inuyasha. come on! you know you're stronger than me." Kagome giggled

"I know, I just forget sometimes." 'especially around Kagome, wait what? I am NOT in love with her! but... she is beautiful. NO! she's just a friend. just another friend. who is a girl, and is very beautiful.'

"Inuyasha? hello? you're staring again." Kagome said poking his ears a few times

"oh, uh, s-sorry Kagome."

'if he likes me why can't he just say it?'

"we'd better hurry or we'll be late for english...again."

"oh, yeah sorry."

end flashback

"Inuyasha? *sigh*" then Kagome licked her finger and then stuck said finger in Inuyasha's ear. {A/N HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA a wet willy!}

"AH!" Inuasha yelped, sticking his pinky in his ear trying to remove the spit. {A/N again, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA} "Kagome!" "what did ya do that for?"

"I had to get your attention, you were staring...again." Kagome said with a giggle, "and for the second time today."

"ok? but I meant why did you stick your slobbery finger in my ear? you could have just done what you usually do."

"you mean this?" Kagome joked flicking his ear.

"HEY! STOP THAT!" Inuyasha said tackling the girl to the floor, then straddled her and held down her forearms.

"I was only joking!" '*gasp!* Inuyasha..he-he is straddling me.'

'ugh, she is probably freaked out I'm on top of her like this.'

"Inu*gulps nervously*yasha, why did you...str-tackle me?"

"you flicked my ear!"

"ok? you've never tackled me be-before."

"I...I don't know why." Inuyasha said feeling his demonic powers weaken because of the black moon.

"Inuyasha!-"

"wha-?" Inuyasha asked but stopped because a strand of his hair fell into his range of sight. 'great.'

"you're-you're fully human." Kagome said suddenly as Inuyasha got off of her.

"yeah. so?"

"hey, no need to be mean to me." Kagome said feeling a little hurt inside.

"look, I didn't mean to snap, I just don't like...this." Inuyasha barked, motioning to his human body.

"I like it."

"you-you really like it?"

"uh-huh."

"*sigh* Kagome..." Inuyasha said smiling

"what?"

"nothing, it's just, you continue to except me." "and I'm not really used to that is all."

"so? I love you. I don't care if your human or half demon. As long as you are you, I'm happy."

"*smiles warmly*" '*happy sigh* I can't believe what I'm hearing!' Inuyasha thought happily, "Kagome? do you really mean that?"

"of course I mean it." "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Kagome said giggling

'I hate to admit it, but I owe Miroku one.' Inuyasha thought moving Kagome to his lap and holding her in his arms, 'I know I'm gonna regret it but I'm gonna put a good word in for him to san-'

"Miroku!" they heard Sango yell then a loud slap

"*sigh* he never learns"

"*sweat drops* is he going to be ok?"

"feh!"

"well I guess he deserves whatever he did."

"yeah I guess I won't be seeing him in class tomor-"

"UGH! the nerve of him."

"hey Sango, you ok?"

"hey, Inuyasha please throw Miroku out of here?"

"Heh! I've waiting to hear someone say that all day!" Inuyasha said happily then removed Kagome from his lap, walked into Sango's room, "I've been looking forward to doing this for a long time."

"what? no Inuyasha! stop!" "Kagome tell him to sit please!"

"not gonna happen."

"thanks Inuyasha." Sango said

"heh! no need I've been waiting to do that."

'*sigh* I never would have guess that Sango could actually set me up with a guy like Inuyasha.' Kagome thought watching her boyfriend walk up to her.

"I owe you one Inuyasha."

"ok."

'I wonder what Inuyasha's dorm looks like'


	3. spin the bottle Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked noticing Kagome was staring blankly at him

"huh?"

"you wanna see my place?"

"really?"

"HAHAHA I wouldn't have said that if I didn't want you to go." Inuyasha said laughing

"so you sleep in the east wing?"

"wing?"

"you know where all the guys' dorms are."

"OH!" "Kagome I don't have a DORM I live in a large house."

"oh..." "ok." "but just a sec."

"ok."

"hey Sango."

"yeah?"

"*inaudible mumbles*" "ok?" {A/N Kagome had said, "I need you to cover for me tomorrow" "ok?"}

"*excited squeal* OOH! Kagome! you-*muffled mumbles*"

"shhh! Inuyasha is still here." Kagome yelped covering Sango's mouth with her hand.

"*small chuckle* don't worry Kagome, in my current form I won't be able to hear much." Inuyasha said getting up and heading for the kitchen for a snack, "all I heard was Sango squealing."

"come on, go, go, go, go, go!"

"ow, Kagome! stop you're getting as rough as Bankotsu" {A/N I've seen that pairing in many other stories, Sang/Bank}

"oh, Sorry." "I'm just excited"

"cause you're-"

"NO!" "he's just showing me his house. that's all."

"You know what that means!"

"shush!" Kagome giggled, "he's not like that."

"Kagome, he's a guy, and he's in love with you. he's gonna have those thoughts eventually." {A/N ew, Sango! you're gross!}

"so?" "that doesn't mean he'd start acting like Hojo"

"news flash he already has once."

"so? he doesn't have the same personality as Hojo."

'so I **WAS** acting like Hojo.' Inuyasha thought listening to the two girls

'is Inuyasha listening?' "*sigh* Sango, you should really think about what you're going to accuse Inuyasha of."

"what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you're cheating on Miroku!"

"SHH, SHHH. I am not. I'm just friends with another cute guy."

"who you've kissed! many times!" "I've even heard you say you love Bankotsu!"

"SHHH, SHHH, SHHH"

"*laughs*" 'man Miroku, you can't catch a break'

"shh..."

"why?"

"I heard something."

"Inuyasha?"

"maybe."

"keep him out of this."

"no, I mean I think he was listening to us."

"SIT!"

"GYYAAAHH!"

"sorry."

"Kagome!"

"that yelp came from the kitchen. I can tell"

"you mean you heard it all the way in here? with the door closed, and my music on?" {A/N Sango did have her stereo on.}

"uh. yeah."

"Kagome."

"ok, fine."

"what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to say no to him."

"so you're going?"

"Of course I'm going"

"*sigh* it's gonna be hard to cover for you in gym class, since you almost never miss it. It's going to be a very serious excuse."

"oh, yeah. I forgot about gym." "hmm." "that is tough. I wanna go to gym class, but I also wanna spend the day with Inuyasha."

"why don't you just move it to the day after tomorrow."

"hmm. yeah the day after tomorrow IS saturday."

"yeah, I don't mind covering you in the stuff you have planned for then. it'll be easy with Kirara."

"you sure?"

"yeah."

"ok."

"hey, Inu-"

"uh. why is he doing that to Kirara?"

"I have no idea."

"I didn't know you had a cat."

"um, you should let go of Kirara she doesn't like dogs."

"I ain't a dog!" Inuyasha barked putting Kirara down.

"MEW!" Kirara meowed jumping on Inuyasha's head, and curling into a ball.

"AWW!" Kagome said looking at Sango, motioning her to get her camera.

"what?"

"Kirara also doesn't like... how should I say it."

"guys like me?"

"yeah. but she seems to have taken a liking to you."

"I can tell." "now would somebody please remove this cat from my head?"

"after a picture."

"what?"

"of you and Kirara."

"*sigh* ok. fine."

"*giggle* you look so cute like that."

"*sigh* I hate cats."

{A/N Kagome had trained to be a priestess, and has made a spiritual helper named Avion} {telepathy will be shown as ^^}

^Kagome^

^yeah?^

^are you ok?^

^yeah, I'm ok.^

^Kagome, I can tell you are worried about something^

^not worried just unhappy.^

^what is it?^

^Inuyasha invited me to go see his house tomorrow but I have gym tomorrow and I want to do both.^

^then do both.^

^but the problem is I want to spend ALL day with inuyasha.^

^then go on saturday.^

^I will.^

^may I come in and rest?^

^sure, I cleaned your cage.^

^thank you. but I do hate cages.^

^I know but the school requires that if I keep you on campus you must have a cage.^

^I know that, I'm just not happy with it.^

"Kagome?"

"hmm?"

"you seem like you're talking to somone."

"I was."

"who?"

"Avion."

"and Avion is..."

"my-"

"pet bird." Sango interrupted

"cool! I love birds."

"Avion!"

"Coming."

"Avion can...talk?"

"of course Avion can talk!"

"hello, I am Avion, you must be Inuyasha." Avion said as she landed in Kagome's arm

"yeah, I am."

"oh, are my pink feathers confusing you?" Avion asked stretching her wings

"no, I've seen stranger things before."

"oh?"

"it's the talking that's weirding me out."

"don't worry Inuyasha. he's just my pet."

"I ain't jealous of a bird!"

"I never said you were."

"yes you did."

"no she didn't Inuyasha."

"could you please not do that?"

"humph!"

"aw, you got her mad."

"oh, so it's a girl bird?"

"it?"

"Avion, sorry." Inuyasha said remembering she could have him sat.

"wow, you sure are a good doggy Inuyasha."

"I AM NOT A DOG."

"MEW!"

"dog demon. it's different Kirara."

"you understand her?"

"of course I do."

"really?"

"yeah, my niece's best friend's dad is a fox demon."

"oh." "wait niece?"

"oh, Sesshomaru adopted a little girl named Rin."

"oh."

"you're brother is Sesshomaru?"

"yes!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Avion asked I wasn't snapping at you."

"but she's my spiritual helper."

"WHA-WHAT?"

"yeah."

"but no one has ever done that before." Inuyasha said shocked

"well I have." Kagome said as if it was no big deal.

'wow, Kagome has so much spiritual power.'

"and Inuyasha I'll have to move going to your place to Saturday."

"wait you thought I meant to take you tomorrow?"

"yeah."

"I meant like right now, I didn't know you had plans this late at night."

"oh, well in that case, sure."

"Avion come here, I'll get you your snack."

"Sango Avion doesn't "eat" like normal birds do."

"I feed on spiritual energy Kagome gives me."

"here."

"thank you."

'I can't believe what I am seeing.' 'my girlfriend is the strongest miko I've ever heard of.'

"you ok?"

"oh, uh, yeah. just thinkin'."

"about me again?"

"yeah. get on."

"ok."

"it's a long way to my place."

"so I'll be late to homeroom?"

"no, I'm always early."

"but-"

"I'm faster than regular humans."

"Inuyasha right now you ARE human."

"crap!"

"*giggle* I'll go get Kirara."

'great. I'll never impress Kagome now.'

"hey Sango can I borrow Kirara?"

"why?"

"Inuyasha's house is a ways away and in his current form he is no faster than I am."

"sure, Kirara. go help Kagome."

"thanks Sango."

"just make sure she's back here before 5 AM!"

"okay!"

* * *

><p>'I just don't know why the black moon does this to me. I've never felt this way before even DURING the night of the black moon' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the stars, 'I don't understand why I feel so much love for Kagome, I mean I know I love her, but I just don't know why! I remember when I first met Kikyo, I thought I was in love, but I guess it was just a crush or something, cause I didn't feel that original connection to her for very long' 'but when I'm around Kagome... I feel... like... well I don't really know how to explain what I feel, but I guess it's kind of just peaceful. but her scent is another story entirely, when I smell it, I feel like I'm high or something, I just can't get enough of her scent.'<p>

'Inuyasha seems way out of it.' 'I wonder what would happen if I try to startle him...' Kagome thought as she slowly approached Inuyasha

'and speaking of which I can smell right now.' 'feh! Kagome must be about to try and startle me!' 'well too bad Kagome! my keen sense of smell alerted me to that.' Inuyasha thought as he sat still waiting for the perfect moment to strike, 'almost... almost...! Kagome you are going to get it!' Inuyasha thought waiting for Kagome to get a little closer.

_RINNNNNG! RIIINNNNNNG! RIINNNNGGGGG!_

"ughh!" Kaggome and Inuyasha groaned in unison

"should I answer the door or should you?" Inuyasha asked as he got up

"it's probably for me, my friends tend to come over to my place all of the time, when I was still back at my place."

"I'LL GET IT!" Sango called out

"well that solves that problem."

"yeah."

"hey, come on in."

"thanks, so... what's first?"

"is that?"

"*growls* Bankotsu."

"I can't believe he's here!"

"I can." Inuyasha said as he walked back inside, followed by Kagome, "hey, I thought I heard ya, and smelt your stench."

"hey! that is no way to talk to the toughest kid at MSU!" Bankotsu snapped pointing Banryu at Inuyasha.

"yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard that before, so where's your sister?" "uh, Jakotsu was it?"

"hey, Jakotsu is my brother!" "do not disrespect him!"

"Jakotsu really IS a guy?" Kagome said mostly shocked

"ugh! why does everybody assume that!"

"well he's gay, he sounds like a girl, he fights like a girl. no offense Kagome"

"none taken"

"he wears that dress like thing, he walks like a girl, acts like a girl, and for kami knows why, he has a thing for me."

"he says it the ears." Bankotsu said dismissively

"they are cute!" Kagome said walking to Inuyasha's side

"oh yeah! you're that new girl, uh, Kagome right?"

"*tiny giggle* yeah."

"don't laugh! He's a punk!"

"hey, I'm not that bad!"

"dude I'd rather be locked in a a cage with Miroku than with you."

"ouch! that hurt!"

"well it's true."

"why are you here?"

"to see Sango."

"why...?" Kagome asked suspiciously

"why do you care?"

"cause I don't want her getting hurt or have to hurt you."

"well seeing as how I'm-"

"the other man?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she slapped his arm

"what? he is."

"but you don't say it!"

"why not?"

"cause that's not nice!"

"I don't care about being nice to him!"

"I meant about Sango!"

"oh." 'crap...'

"S-Sango?"

"I-I'm sorry." Sango said running to her room.

"thanks a lot mutt!"

"see!"

"I can't control him, but I can control you."

"feh!"

"have you forgotten your necklace?"

"no..."

"whatever!" Kagome said teasingly then she walked off to her bedroom, with Inuyasha close behind

"don't whatever me!"

"I just did! dog boy!"

"that's just as annoying as mutt, ya know."

"but it's not an insult."

"might as well be."

"I like dogs." "especially their ears." Kagome said playfully poking Inuyasha's ears

"don't poke my ears."

"why not?"

"cause that does bother me no matter who is doing the poking."

"ok." Kagome said, "but I do like your ears, I personally find them very" "attractive" Kagome said in a very seductive voice. then she ran her finger up and down Inuyasha's ears

"*moan-ish growl*"

"what was that?"

"my demonic instincts." Inuyasha said truthfully, but he said it in a semi-playful tone

"well, I better be careful or you might bite at me!" Kagome joked

"Kagome, when I transform it's a very serious thing. I actually COULD try to hurt you." Inuyasha said grabbing her wrists

"huh?"

"trust me I never want to, but when I turn into a full demon, I might try to, I've almost done it before to someone else I was close to."

"Inuyasha. don't worry, I'll handle you."

"but you don't know what my other half could or will do to you, trust me, I don't even know what I'll do in that state."

"Inuyasha I-"

"no. that wasn't it."

"but you had tiny blue pupils"

"it wasn't the **full** transformation." "that's why I never let go of this sword."

"but it's just a sword."

"remember when I told you it keeps my blood in check."

"yeah, so?"

"basically if I let go of Tetsusaiga during battle I transform, or if I get dangerously hurt I''ll transform in order to protect my life." "but when I've gone through that change, I feel like... well like a little bit of me dies. and I have no self control. I can't stop myself from killing, I just keep going and going, until someone stops me." Inuyasha said as he stared blankly at the floor

"Inuyasha..." Kagome cooed sympathetically, "don't worry, about that, I'll handle it. I can take it."

"but I just-"

"have to trust me."

"...ok...I'll trust you, but you have to know when to run and when not to, I don't want to watch that side of me hurt you"

"don't worry."

"ok." Inuyasha submitted as the two cuddled in each others arms

"hey, Kagome! can you help me please?" Bankotsu said from the other side of Kagome's door.

"*sigh* I'll talk to her." Kagome said getting up, "Inuyasha. stay."

"grr." then he watched her leave to go talk to her roommate.

"sooo... what's the deal with you and her?" Bankotsu asked nonchalantly as he leaned against Kagome's door frame

"nothing!" Inuyasha said then his left ear twitched.

"you're lying."

"WHAT?"

"dude! I know everyone ticks!"

"oh? so what's mine?"

"when you lie your left ear twitches."

"it does not!" Inuyasha barked then his left ear twitched

"see?" "you said it doesn't twitch when you lie and it then twitched therefor, you lied."

"so?"

"so I was right!"

"then what's your tick?"

"I like girls who can kick butt, and look good doing it."

"that's not a tick"

"it is when you can't choose just one of them."

"you mean you're just as bad as Hojo Akitoki?"

"hey, hey, hey, I'm not that bad!" "I said I can't choose I never said I'm dating them all at the same time!"

"might as well have"

"that's different."

"feh."

"why do you like Kagome?" "I haven't seen you look at anyone the way you look at her in a good number of years"

"I don't know. I just, like her I guess." then Inuyasha paused for a moment kind of waiting for his ear to twitch and about a few seconds later it did.

"no, I meant to real reason"

"ok, you listen to me, my ear twitching may show when I'm lying but this time, I am telling the truth." "I really don''t know why I like Kagome! I just do!" "besides it's not like I have any friends to talk to about her or anything."

"what about Miroku?"

"you mean that lecher?"

"so? he still hangs around with you."

"I would but the problem is he set me up with Kagome, I when he was picking me up I complained and said I'm sure I'd hate her, but he was right, and if I told him this soon he'd never leave me alone!"

"so?"

"do you even Know Miroku?"

"yeah of course I do!"

"then why did you say, so"

"I mean why do YOU care?"

"I still have my rep!"

"what rep?"

"you know..."

"what?"

"Inuyasha." Avion said as she suddenly flew in Kagome's room

"what's wrong?"

"Kagome, she's-"

"where is she?"

"that's the problem I can't find her!"

"but you're-"

"and that's WHY it's a problem." "I can always find her."

"am I high or something?"

"no, you're perfectly fine, this is Kagome's spiritual helper."

"WH-WH-WHAT?" Bankotsu asked shocked after he fell backwards

"yeah, this is Avion, Avion, this is the school-"

"toughest kid at MSU"

"I've heard about you."

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"why do you care what goes on between me and Kagome?"

"cause you."

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""


	4. apartment agreement Chapter 1

Apartment agreement

An InuxKag fanfic

((third person POV))

Inuyasha and Kagome are going to share an apartment but don't know it yet. (no copyrights intended but this is kind of based off of roommates. but just barely.)

the main characters are as follows (full names)

Inuyasha Sumimura

Lyra Higurashi (Kagome's mom)

Souta Higurashi (Kagome's brother)

Kagome Higurashi

Sango Suimatsuda

Miroku Katsuka

Kikyo Akuya (Inuyasha's bratty ex-girlfriend)

Koga Ookami

Sesshomaru Sumimura

Rin Yukimura

Ayame Sukataki

Nomi Myoga

Hakkaku Ookami (Koga's little brother)

Ginta Ookami (Koga's little(er) brother)

Kirara Suimatsuda (Sango's pet cat)

Inutaisho Sumimura (Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's dad)

Izayoi Sumimura (Inuyasha's mom; Sesshomaru's step-mom)

Hojo Akitoki (Kagome's boyfriend)

at Kagome's House

"Kagome, are you sure you've got everything you need?"

"yeah, and I am so glad the university found me an apartment at such short notice!" Ayame said helping Kagome pack up her car {A/N and by **HER CAR** I meant Ayame's car.}

"yeah, good thing another student forgot to turn in their apartment release form"

"yeah, and get this they said I'll have a roommate!"

"ooh, I wonder what she'll be like!" Rin said as she sipped on a smoothie.

"wait is that ANOTHER SMOOTHIE?"

"yeah? so?"

"it's just that's your 4th one today."

"so, I love smoothies!"

"you sure do Rin, you sure do." Sango said ruffling Rin's long brownish black hair

"HEY! don't ruffle my hair I just brushed it!"

"Rin you're so girly!"

"so? I just don't like it when someone is ALWAYS messing up my hair. what f I meet... HIM."

"oh, no, not THAT again."

"yes THAT!" Rin said pausing her smoothie sippin'. {A/N HAHAHAHA smoothie sippin'}

"I doubt you'll ever meet a guy as obsessed with school as you."

"you wanna bet?" Rin challenged Ayame

"yeah I do."

"ok.. how about a 100 bucks."

"rules..."

"if I can find my dream guy before Kagome can-"

"hey! I want no part of your bet."

"ok, fine." "if I can find my dream guy before you can, you owe me 100 bucks."

"and if I find my guy first?"

"I owe you 100 bucks. duh!"

"hey, but what if you both find your dream guy at the same time?"

"in that case I'll decide." Kagome said

"yes!"

"no, she's our friend so she couldn't it wouldn't be fair."

"your mom's right." Sango said, pointing her thumb at Mrs. Higurashi.

"yeah... well, I guess I'll have to put you both on video until one of you wins, that way we can see who saw the guy first."

"I LOVE IT!" Rin said digging in her bag, "I knew I'd find a use for these!"

"what ARE they?"

"cap cams!"

"cap-"

"cams?"

"YEAH! see they're hats with a little camera in them."

"oh! cool!"

"but what about play back?"

"download!" Rin said holding up a jumpdrive

"how?"

"just leave that to me."

"ok. so how do you start the camera."

"easy. press the power button."

"and where's that?"

"right here." Rin said separating the hat's two layers.

"cool..."

"yeah it is!"

"ok. and battery power?"

"solar, and battery!"

"nice!"

"and economic!"

"ok. so how long can the battery last?"

"on battery...10 hours."

"is there a mic?"

"duh!" Rin giggled powering up the two hats, "here."

"ok..." Ayame said putting the hat on.

"wow! you look great!" Sango said looking at her friend

"so... is it recording?"

"yep!"

"cool." "I hope you know where your 100 dollar bill is!" Ayame said.

"I hope you know where yours is."

"you two and your obsession with guys. I'll never understand it."

"hey, watch what you say Kagome, you might just find your man today."

"*snort*HA! I doubt it." "besides I'm too...blah..."

"BLAH?" Kagome's 3 friends asked at the same time, "you're not blah!"

"ok, that sounded weird."

"come on, let's go, it'll be graduation before we even get to our apartments." Kagome said putting the last of her things in Ayame's car

"ok, ok."

over at the Sumimura residence

"Sesshomaru! come on and help me get your crap into your car!" INuyasha said as he and Inutaisho got his and Sesshomaru's things ready for college

"it is not crap little brother, it is my book collection."

"and I call that crap!" Inuyasha reasoned

"son, books are great things."

"no offense dad but I'm not a fan of reading books about, "the pros and conss of antagonism" or whatever this thing is about." Inuyasha mocked Sesshomaru's book. {A/N poor book.}

"Inuyasha that book is a very good one, I learned how to deal with your rants by reading that very book" Sesshomaru said reading a different book.

"wait why are you reading and not packing?"

"because little brother I have a report to do."

"WHAT?" "but college hasn't even started yet!"

"and your point is?"

"what report is there to do?"

"presummer reading of course." Sesshomaru said sounding like Inuyasha was stupid for not knowing that.

"what do you mean of course?"

"I mean-"

"I've made lemonade!" Izayoi said as she walked over to her sons. {A/N and Inutaisho.}

"thanks mom." Inuyasha said drinking the lemonade.

"what about you hun?"

"no." Sesshy said coldly.

"SESSHOMARU SHOW YOUR MOTHER RESPECT! SHE IS YOUR ELDER AND YOU KNOW TO ALWAYS SHOW YOUR ELDERS RESPECT!" Inutaisho scolded his son.

"*sigh*" then Sesshomaru closed his book got up and and bowed {like he was a japanese businessman}, "I showed her respect."

"son..."

"she's not my real mother!" Sesshy said angrily

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled attempting to attack his brother, "hey! dad! let go of me!"

"I will no have my sons battle now." "wait until gym class,"

"very well father."

"feh. fine."

"and son, Izayoi is your mother and you will show her the respect she deserves" Inutaisho said as his wife walked up to him.

"my mother died after I was born this mortal is NOT my mother, therefore she requires no respect of me."

"I respect her." Inuyasha said truthfully.

"I know sweety."

"I love you mom."

"please keep in touch with me son."

"don't worry I will."

"see, your brother shows your mother respect."

"that's because she actually is his mother."

"Sessho-"

"*knowing look* no."

"fine."

"boys, come here to your old man"

"aww. dad." Inuyasha said embarrassed as his dad gave him a noogie, "DAAAD! come on! I hate noogies!"

"runt" Sesshoumaru mumbled, then closed his book, sighed and got in his car, "I'm going to my dorm to unpack"

"But you're brother needs help getting his boxes to his houses," Inutaisho said.

"Then tell him to do it himself," with that said he got in his car and drove off.

"SESSHOMARU!"

"yes father?"

"be good."

"don't worry I will"

"k dude we're all ready is good let's go," Koga said from his perch on Inuyasha's car.

"feh, whatever." Inuyashas said as he got in the driver's seat of his car as Miroku got in that back seat thinking about girls. {again}

"you have such a way with words Inuyasha" Miroku said shutting the door. Koga got in the passenger's seat, then the Inuyasha drove off

minutes later

"yo! Koga why the heck are you biting that locket?"

"I wanna see what's in it."

"ok... but where'd you get that?"

"Miroku handed it to me"

"and you put it in your mouth?"

"oh. yeah good point."

"hey, I resent that."

"dude you are always rubbing a different girl's butt do you even know where they have been sitting?"

"oh. yeah I see your point." Miroku said

"I wonder if your apartment has a pool."

"if it does we could invite the ladies!"

"Miroku you have no ladies" Inuyasha said as he pulled into the parking lot

in Ayame's car (meanwhile)

"so Rin, what is your dream guy like?"

"well, I always imagined him tall, smart, protective, tall, sweet, well grounded, strong yet gentle, loyal, dependable, and cute." Rin said thinking, {A/N yeah! about Sesshomaru!} "what about you Ayame?"

"well, for me, strong, sweet, caring, animal lover, agile, dependable, and hot."

"really?" Kagome said from the driver's seat, "wow, and you two say I'm picky."

"you are!"

"am not."

"ok, what's your dream guy?"

"ok, he's sweet, loyal, strong and likes animals" "but can be rough when he needs to be."

"wow. you have low standards."

"I do not!" "so you think I should shay I want a inu-hanyou over-protective hot head?" {A/N she'll get just that.}

"no..."

"jeez Kagome, no need to get so mad. we were only playing."

"oh yeah! where is your room?"Rin asked as Kagome pulled into the parking lot.

"it's on the 7th floor room 3-d"

"k."

"be careful with my things." Kagome said as she grabbed a some random things and started to head to the elevator.

"HEY!, don't gnaw on it!" some guy yelled at his friends, he seemed...well actually he seemed almost exactly like the guy she described in the car, almost.

"Inuyasha you should not rough house there" some fancy looking guy said from his apartment window.

"AHH, can it Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said dismissively waving his hand at Sesshomaru.

"you should be aware that a girl is staring at you at least." Sesshomaru said pointing his thumb at Kagome.

"hmm?" "oh" 'she's pretty cute. maybe I'll swing by her apartment and say hello.'

"hey Inuyasha who's the hot chick?"Koga asked quietly after he elbowed Inuyasha

"I don't know ya scrawny wolf! and get your mits off me!"

"ay! no need to be rude." then Koga walked up to Kagome and she stared at Inuyasha.

"hey, what's your name?"

"*giggle* I don't talk to wild animals." Kagome said with a smirk.

"I can be wild, that is... if you want." "woof." Koga said leaning against the wall next to Kagome

"*giggle* no, and you **should** know. Koga. that I am not a fan of guys, like, you." Kagome said teasingly.

"hey, hey, hey. there's no reason for that." Koga said following Kagome to the elevator.

"oh? and why not?"

"because I know you like me." then Koga flexed. Kagome stopped walking, and turned to Ayame.

"hey Ayame?"

"yeah?"

"can you hold these boxes for me."

"uh, sure."

"thanks."

"you wanted your hands free so we could kiss?"

"no"Kagome said seductively while she wrapped her arms around the wolf demon's shoulders

"ooh, he's gonna get it now!" Inuyasha chuckled

"yeah, groin or head butt?"

"groin for sure."

"well then what?" Koga asked thinking she was about to do something he'd like.

"this." then she propelled her knee into his groin, "never mess with a girl who took seven different martial arts lessons and became the star student in each."

"oomf... *grunts and falls to the floor in pain*"

"ooh, that's gotta hurt!"

"oh, and Inuyasha? don't act like him or you'll get worse."

"how do you know my name?"

"he said it." Kagome said pointing to Sesshomaru.

"well, she seems quite the fighter now doesn't she?"

"you, can it!"

"he's right ya know." Kagome said standing in a fighting stance

"you wanna go?"

"you wanna try to beat me?"

"I won't try I will win."

"then let's see."

"ok. ladies first."

"bad choice" Kagome said running at Inuyasha.

'yeah just run come on! I know that move.'

"see ya."Kagome yelled as she suddenly turned right

"what the?"

"ha! never take your eyes off your opponent especially a girl!"

'SHE'S BEHIND ME?' Inuyasha thought, and one split second later Kagome had Inuyasha's right arm held behind his back and her left arm around his neck

"I win, check... and mate..!" Kagome said smugly then backflipped with Inuyasha still in her grip.

"woah... never seen anyone pull that move."

"AAAAH!"

"I win, again."

"YES! WAY TO GO Kagome!" one of her friends cheer as Kagome walked slowly letting he hips sway with each step.

'wow! what a girl!' 'I've gotta get her number!' Inuyasha thought extremely impressed.

"wow dude! she got you good!" Miroku said helping the hanyou up.

"yeah she did. she's good, she's very good."

"maybe your roommate will be better and you can spar with him."

"or I could just spar with her!" Inuyasha said wanting to get to know her more.

"yeah you could do that... I guess."

'I've gotta find out her secret.' Inuyasha thought as he grabbed some boxes from his car and carried them to the elevator

"hmm, that Inuyasha guy WAS kind a cute, but he was WAY too cocky." "and that Koga? he was just perverted!" "as if I go for a guy like him."

"why?"

"huh?"

"why do you not like Koga?"

"who's asking?"

"that Inuyasha guy."

"oh, sorry, I was just thinking out loud" Kagome said nervously

"it's ok, I've been called much worse." Inuyasha said truthfully as he sat on the large couch

"really?"

"yeah, but usually it's mutt."

"m-mu-mutt?"

"yeah I'm a half demon." "that's why I have these." Inuyasha said gently pulling his own ears.

"ohhh!" "wait why are you here?"

"I should ask you that."

"why I'm in MY own apartment."

"so am I. and did you think I was a mutant or something?"

"I wasn't sure WHAT you were."

"*chuckle* you weren't sure?" "what do you mean you weren't sure?" Inuyasha asked as he chuckled

"I wasn't sure. I mean you seemed...at least partially human-"

"HAHAHAHA! SEEMED PARTIALLY HUMAN?"

"and half dog"

"*sigh* why does everyone assume I'm related to a pet?"

"I never said the _dog_ was a _pet_ dog."

"you mean you thought I was half dog DEMON?"

"well unless there's such a thing as a dog HUMAN, than yeah I meant demon."

"how did you know?"

"I used to date a youkai."

"really which one Maybe I know him."

"he was... uh... koga." Kagome mumbled.

"uh. *chuckle* did you say Koga?"

"yeah."

"but you said-"

"I know what I said!"

"then how come he didn't know you?"

"ok, I lied!"

"who did you date?"

"ok fine I'll tell you! it was...Hakkaku Ookami." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha was shocked

"what?"

"I dated Hakkaku Ookami." Kagome whispered a little louder, Inuyasha wanted to make sure he wasn't hearing things so he asked again.

"who?"

"I dated HAKKAKU OOKAMI!"

"HA-HAKKAKU OOKAMI?" then Inuyasha fell over laughing.

"INUYASHA! IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"yeah it is!"

"why?"

"do you even really know who Hakkaku Ookami IS?"

"uh yeah a wolf youkai."

"other than that."

"what do you mean?"

"I mean Hakkaku is Koga's brother."

"WHAT?"

"HAHAHA, did you date Ginta too?" Inuyasha teased

"*began to cry* yes." then Kagome tried to run off to the bedroom part of the apartment

'oh, crap.' Inuyasha thought grabbing the girl's wrist, "Kagome I'm sorry I made you cry, I didn't know. really I didn't."

"oh shut up! you were laughing at me!"

"I'm **really** sorry I laughed, I didn't know, it's Koga is just..."

"just WHAT?"

"well the way he acted when you kicked him earlier, he's always like that."

"you don't seem much better."

"I am really." "I'm just..."

"what another jerk?"

"NO." Inuyasha said grabbing her shoulders

"ow! you're hurting me."

"oh, I'm soo sorry." Inuyasha said instantly removing his hands from her shoulders, "I'm not aware of my strength sometimes." "sorry."

"yeah you should be!"

"Kagome give me one more chance please."

"why should I?"

"because..." Inuyasha said as he stared at the carpet, ears flattened.

'he's sad...'

"because... I really...l-like you."

"what?"

"I really like you!" Inuyasha said staring into Kagome's eyes.

"you l-like me?"

"yeah. a lot."

"Inuyasha... I don't know what to say."

"say you forgive me."

"I do but..."

"but what?"

"I...am already taken..."

"by who?"

"Hojo Akitoki..."

"oh..."

"Inuyasha?" "you ok?"

"yeah, just surprised is all."

"huh? why?"

"cause I know that guy." "it's just not the thing I'd expect from him."

"what?"

"the guy is a player, you DO know that?"

"_**WHAT?**_"

"you **_DIDN'T_** know?"

"no! he never seemed like that."

"well he's always braggin' about the girls he has, usually it's two or three at the same time."

"**_2 or 3?_**"

"yep, just yesterday he-"

'*cries.* 2 or 3 at once... how could I not notice that?'

"Kagome? you ok?"

"ye-yeah. I'm-I'm fine." Kagome said as tears ran down her face.

"come here." Inuyasha said hugging the crying girl, "I just have one question for ya."

"what?"

"how did you get Koga like that?"

"wha-what do you mean?"

"I mean he always knows when a girl is about to kick him."

"I don't know." "why is that important?"

"it's not, but it sure was funny."

"yeah, *giggle* it was easy. I've handled my share of guys like him."

"really then you'll have your hands full with Miroku." "a word of advice, when you're around him make sure your butt is not near his hands at all. because he will try to grab it."

"I've handled my share of guys like that too."

"really?" Inuyasha asked with an eyebrow raised, "maybe a brush with you will actually set him strait for once."

"that many?"

"oh yeah. you know Sango Suimatsuda"

"she's one of my best friends"

"really did she ever tell you about the creep who grabbed her butt 5 times?"

"*giggle* yeah"

"well the creep was Miroku."

"*lol's* really?"

"yeah, he was bruised up pretty bad that day."

"I would hope so"

"Koga wasn't much better off that day either."

"really what did he do?"

"you don't wanna know."

"similar to what he tried to do to me?"

"kind of."

"wow."

"yeah, Ginta and Hakkaku carried him to my dad's place and my mom fixed him up."

"oh, wow. your mom sounds like a really nice person."

"she is."

"is she...?"

"human"

"oh, so then your dad is the demon."

"yeah my half brother Sesshomaru's mom was a demon but she died shortly after he was born."

"oh, he seems like-*realization* hey is he single?"

"why?"

"cause I have a friend that might be perfect for him."

"really!"

"yeah! her name is Rin. I'll call her." Kagome said getting out her phone and looking up Rin

"sweet!"

"why?"

"I bet my brother that I could introduce him to his dream girl"

"oh"

"why do you think your friend is a good match for my brother?"

"well, Rin is a bookworm, and Sesshomaru seemed like an avid reader."

"he is. it's weird."

"yeah Rin gets that way too."

"so, uh, what about you?"

"what about me?"

"I mean have you met your dream guy?"

"oh, um..." "well, I AM in a relationship with Hojo, remember?"

"yeah, but is he your dream guy?" "cause I don't think any girl would want him."

"I used to think he was, but not anymore."

"so, you gonna break it off?"

"I don't know..."

"what?"

"I mean YEAH I want to..."

"then what's stopping ya?"

"you DO know Hojo, don't you?"

"yeah, why?"

then Kagome gave Inuyasha a "are you kidding me?", look,

"oh... yeah, I see what you mean." {A/N Kagome was refering to Hojo's violent nature... and YES I know that's **WAY** ooc}

"yeah, so if I do, there's a chance he could blow a fuse."

"while if you don't you'll just end up heartbroken."

"yeah. what do you think I should do?"

"obviously end it!"

"but-"

"I come with you." "that way he won't be able to hurt you." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome walked to the couch

"but then he'd go after you, thinking you're, well in this case, the other man."

"FEH!" "have you forgotten WHAT I am?"

"no, I just don't want to drag you into my problem."

"Kagome I don't care about what that runt will try to do." "he could have a gun as far I care."

"...yeah, about that."

"what?"

"he does have one..."

"are you kidding me?"

"no! that's why I afraid that He'll blow a fuse." "he might shoot me!" Kagome said as she and Inuyasha sat on the couch

"don't worry, as long as I have a pulse in me, he won't even breathe near you."

"I-" but before she could even say anything other than I, Inuyasha kissed her passionately.

'Kagome, I **really** like you.' Inuyasha thought as he kissed Kagome

"*shocked gasp*" 'Inuyasha is Kissing me?' Kagome thought.

'wow,' Inuyasha thought surprised at how soft Kagome's lips were, 'I have to end it with Kikyo, I never felt anything close to this when she kissed me.'

'wow... Inuyasha is-so...caring!' Kagome thought as the initial shock subsided and she pushed into Inuyasha's kiss accidentally making him fall backwards. {A/N YEAH RIGHT! he probably did that on purpose.} 'I don't know why I feel this way. but I don't care.' Kagome thought falling for the hanyou

"hey, Kags!" Hojo said entering the apartment "where's my girl at?"

"*gasp*" 'oh crap what is Hojo doing here?'

"Kagome?" "where are you?"

Inuyasha knew if Hojo caught him and Kagome kissing he'd probably flip. and he gave Kagome a, should I cover for ya or just let him see us? look.

Kagome just gave him a terrified look

'ok, cover for ya.' then he rolled over half way and gently put the girl on the floor, "shh." he whispered almost silently

"Kagome!" Hojo yelled.

"yo! what the heck do ya want?"

"who are you?"

"Kagome's roommate, who the crap are you yelling her name like she's your property."

"she IS my property."

"really?" "I didn't know you finally quit being a filthy player?" Inuyasha said a he calmly sat on the couch

"she's my girlfriend!"

"where are the rest of your girlfriends for the week huh?"

"dumped 'em."

"really? so what was the excuse this time?"

"they didn't do what they were told."

"oh! so now the word girlfriend is just code for slave?"

"no, you know I don't take them to my house!"

"why? did one finally figure you out? and broke up with you?"

"HA! like they'd ever be that stupid!"

"stupid?"

"if they did that they'd regret it."

"you mean you'd kill them?"

"look man, I don't know who you think you are but keep your nose out of my business and for your information that happened once!"

"*quiet gasp*" 'he killed a girlfriend he had?'

"really? cause I remember the police report." "and wow! I was shocked even though I've known ya for a long time."

"can it mutt!"

"really. mutt?" "you are deadly and smart!"

"just can it, and tell me where my property is!"

'I can't take much more of this!'

"you shouldn't call Kagome that."

"why she gonna do somethin' about it?"

"no, I will."

"HA! don't make me laugh."

"hey, do you know Sesshomaru?"

"y-yeah, what's it t-to ya?."

"oh! so you're afraid of my big brother huh?"

"b-brother?"

"yeah, see we're actually half brothers, you know same dad but different mom, you know how it is." Inuyasha said getting up and walking towards Hojo.

"so, you think just because your related to Sesshomaru you can hurt me?"

"oh, I don't think I can, I know I can, and if you do one thing to Kagome, I will personally castrate you, then brake all of your bones, until you beg to die!" Inuyasha said grabbing Hojo by the collar and picking him up, "and if I see you so much as breathe on her I will murder you."

"oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! you think you can stop me?"

"yes I do!"

"then just try to get out of my grip." which Hojo attempted to do, but could even move a single fiber of his shirt

"see! I could kill you right now for what you called Kagome."

"hey, look man, she's mine so just-" but Inuyasha shook Hojo to get his attention

"you listen to me, if you make Kagome cry, you'll be answering to Sesshomaru"

"w-why?"

"because I know he would just LOVE for an excuse to beat the snot out of you."

"you wouldn't dare!"

"oh, would I?" "Kagome? could you come here a second?"

"uh, coming." Kagome said getting up.

"do you want my brother to beat the crap out of this guy if he hurts you."

"yeah."

"see! she agrees with me, ya know why? cause I know how to treat a girl right!"

"oh, so you broke it off with Kikyo?"

'Ki-Kikyo?' Kagome thought as she thought Inuyasha was no better than Hojo, then she ran away crying.

"why you little." "Kagome come here."

"NO!"

"Kagome I need to tell you something."

"no!"

"*sigh* fine, I'll tell ya later." "now as for you-"

"you really should blame this one of you. since Kikyo is YOUR girlfriend. not mine."

"but YOU made her cry."

"wait wh-what are you doing?" Hojo asked as Inuyasha drug him to the door.

"keeping my promise."

"wh-what?"

"I'm takin' ya to 3-f"

"3-f?" Hojo asked hoping his gut was wrong

"it's my brother's apartment."

"NO!" and his gut was right. {A/N hojo's gut one, hojo zero!}

"why shouldn't I?"

"I'll do anything!"

"anything?"

"yes! ANYTHING."

"OK. I've got one thing in mind." Inuyasha said then closed the door, took him to the corner of the living room and dropped him right there, "don't. move."

"YES! I won't move from here! I promise!" Hojo said grateful that Inuyasha didn't take him to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome."

"what?"

"please open the door." Inuyasha said

"no! just go back to your Kikyo."

"I ain't goin' anywhere with her cause I dumped her a week ago."

"wh-what?"

"Hojo didn't know that cause I don't tell him anything."

then Kagome's door made a CLICK, and she opened the door, "so...?"

"yeah, please forgive me." Inuyasha asked as his ears flat lined.

"what about Hojo?"

"he begged me not to let Sesshomaru get him."

"so what did you do?"

"told him he could either take Sesshomaru's wrath or yours. he picked yours. but personally I wouldn't have one that, I'd rather take my brother's wrath and he's a demon. considering what you did to me and Koga earlier."

"so, you mean he-"

"yeah, he begged me to let you punch him instead."

"really?" Kagome said as a nasty little smirk appeared on her lips.

"yeah." "you are going to kick him too aren't ya?"

"oh yeah!"

"ok, well I left him in the corner of the den."

"*giggles seeing Hojo cower from Inuyasha*"

"wh-what now?"

"get up." the hanyou ordered and Hojo quickly got up.

"s-so what are you going to do to me?"

"oh, I'm not doing anything."

"REALLY!"

"no, Kagome is."

"Mother.." Hojo wimpered realizing how much pain he was about to suffer..

"oh, don't worry..baby.. it won't last long." Kagome said doing exactly what she did to Koga, only she kicked him harder.

"really?" "oof." then he collapsed to the floor clutching the area he was kicked.

"ooh, that even hurt to watch." Inuyasha chuckled watching Kagome kick the snot out of her ex.

"oh and Hojo we're through."

"what? you can't dump me!"

"so you'd rather get kicked again?"

"I'm good with being dumped."

"wow, you're even scaring me."

"years of practice."

"you mean you've known the Ookami's THAT LONG?" {A/N and p.s. I just realized that if Kagome knew Koga's family that long and yet when Koga saw her at the beginning of this here chapter he didn't know who she was... yeah, SORRY PEOPLES I just realized my error. sorry.}

"yep."

"wait, Ookami as in Koga Ookami?"

"yeah why?"

"he told me about some chick. I didn't know it was you. you are pretty good, wanna reconsider your dumping maybe?"

"you have 3 options right now, you can either shut yer fat yap and get out, stay right there so I can call my brother up here, or just let Kagome basically castrate you." Inuyasha growled

"I should be going then."

"yeah, good choice." Inuyasha and Kagome said.

"Kagome?" Hojo asked as he stood in front of her apartment door

"what?"

"could you please not tell my friends about what just happened?"

"don't push your luck."

"ok." Hojo said then he ran.

"thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said hugging the hanyou that was standing behind her

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""


	5. shikon high Chapter 1

An Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic

((third person POV))

((set in Kagome's era, she attends college, MSU))

((MSU = Miko State University))

at the moment Kagome is at a party (but there's no alcohol. or smoking or anything like that. the dirtiest thing there is Miroku.) {A/N giggle I made a funny}

"hey Kagome!" Koga greeted

"oh, hey Koga." Kagome greeted unhappily

"what's wrong."

"*sigh* nothing."

"you look sad" "you ok?"

"yeah, just bored"

"well in that case wold you like to dance?" Koga asked as a slow song started to play.

"sure I guess so." '*sigh* where is he?'

"what's wrong now?" Koga asked concerned

"nothing."

"you look sad, you know you can tell me."

"it's nothing, really." 'when is he going to get here?'

'crap she's probably waiting for that mutt, she keeps looking at the door like she's waiting for him to walk through it.' "you waiting for a guy or somethin'?"

"kind of."

"who? maybe I know him"

"it's-"

"hey, Kagome! why are you dancin' what that scrawny wolf?" Inuyasha asked standing right behind the girl.

"*happy gasp* Inuyasha!"

"I was waiting for ya outside."

"I was waiting in here for you."

"well, I guess it's my fault then." Inuyasha said playfully as he and Kagome danced along with the music

"it's ok, I should have checked outside, I forgot you prefer the outdoors." Kagome replied resting her head on Inuyasha

"you are too nice to me, you know that?"

"no, you're just too hard on yourself."

"that's because I'm a-"

"mutt?" Koga asked as Kagome turned around to face the wolf demon

"no, he's not Koga." "he's-"

"your boyfriend?" " come on Kagome, you? with a freak like him?" Koga said grabbing one of her wrists

"actually yes, he is Koga."

'I-I am?'

"he is?"

"yes, and I'm getting sick of you always making fun of him, he's a hanyou, not a mutt."

"you know that's the same thing Ka-" _SLAP!_

"DON'T EVER CALL HIM A MUTT." "or I'll purify you to your bones." Kagome threatened as she narrowed her eyes.

"you wouldn't do that to me. come on! I've been your best friend since you were born."

"but that doesn't mean I can stop being your friend."

"ouch that hurt."

"well I'm sure being purified will sting."

"come on Kagome." Koga said in a seductive voice.

"you asked for it." then Kagome's eyes and hands glowed pink, scaring the snot out of the two males that were next to her.

"OW!" "Kagome that really hurt!"

"really then this will really burn!" Kagome said as the wrist that Koga had a hold on began to look human.

"OOW!" 'ooh, hot, hot, hot!' "KAGOME YOU BURNED ME!"

"no, look at your hand you won't see a single burn mark on it."

"*SHOCKED GASP* you purified it."

"if you continue to harass Inuyasha I'll purify the rest of you." Kagome said as Koga could see that his demonic blood that coursed through his purified hand didn't return back to normal in fact the blood in it was human and the rest of his blood was wolf demon blood. {A/N Kagome purified Koga's left hand, and I saw this to make it easier than always saying his purified hand.}

"Kagome will Koga be back to normal or will his left hand be stuck like that?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kagome walked towards Inuyasha's car holding hands.

"I think it'll stay like that."

"heh! he's not going to be much of a jock anymore!" Inuyasha laughed

"I sure hope so."

"so...you really knew him when you were a little baby?"

"yeah, my mom and his mom were in the same delivery room"

"really? wow, I never would have guessed that." Inuyasha said backing out of the parking lot and driving towards their apartment together

"what? did you think he was born in a cave or something?"

"yeah."

"you are not normal you know that?" Kagome giggled

"of course I know that! I'm a half demon, that's not normal in any way!" Inuyasha chuckled, 'I can't believe what Kagome told that flea bag.'

"you know what I meant! *playful arm punch*"

"hey, no punchies! I'm drivin'" {A/N HAHAHAHAHAHA regular show reference}

"ok, ok, ok." "so where do you wanna go?"

"well, right now I wanna go back to the apartment for a nap. but later on how about a real date, since apparently, we're dating."

"yeah sorry about that. I just got mad at Koga."

"so.. you didn't mean it?" 'great. I knew it was too good to be real.'

"did you want me mean it?" Kagome asked

'yep. she didn't mean it.' Inuyasha thought as his ears flattened

"cause I kind of wanted to mean it..."

'she wants to date me!' Inuyasha thought happily as he pulled in to the apartment complex's parking lot.

'wow, I can read Inuyasha's emotions just by looking at his ears!' Kagome thought watching Inuyasha's ears perk up..!"

"then it's settled." Kagome said resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder

"you really mean it?"

"only if you want it to."

'GOD, I LOVE YOU KAGOME!' Inuyasha thought then suddenly picking Kagome up bridal style

"*surprised gasp* Inu-yasha!" "wha-what are you doing?" Kagome asked wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck

"something I should have done before." Inuyasha said walking to their couch.

"which is?" Kagome asked playfully, noticing Inuyasha's playful demeanor.

"to kiss my girlfriend!" Inuyasha said honestly but with a playful tone

"well, then maybe I should ask her why she's kissing my boyfriend!" Kagome teased as she sat there in Inuyasha's arms

"well, she's busy." Inuyasha said then kissed Kagome

"mmMMMMMMM!" but moments later Kagome pulled away, "I'd love to continue this, but I promised Sango I'd call her as soon as I got back here." "so I'll be right back."

"ok." 'wow! I can't believe how lucky I am today!'

* * *

><p>{AN I will show phone calls like this: "caller"/**"callee"**} {or in this call "Kagome"/**"Sango"**} {I will only put up to 3 people talking on one phone call at a time and here is how I will show it: "caller"/**"callee"**/"callee" }

**"hello?"**

"yeah, hey Sango."

**"oh, hey Kagome!" "you back from that party?"**

"yep, that' why I'm calling, I promised to remember?"

**"yeah! so what happened?"**

"nothing!"

**"Kagome! I can tell SOMETHING happened! now spill!"**

"fine!" "you know my roommate, Inuyasha?"

**"yeah! of course I know him!"**

"well we're a couple."

**"*super loud squeal*"**

"and now I'm deaf!"

**"sorry, I'm just so happy for you."**

"what you're juso hat peed for you? "

**"what?"**

"I can't hear you blasted my ear drums"

**"sor-ry!" Sango said slowly.**

"it's ok, now what were you saying?"

**"I said I'm happy for you!"**

"yeah, but next time warn me before you scream my ear off, I think I found in the kitchen last time."

**"hey that was Miroku's fault! he tickled me, then grabbed my butt!"**

"ok, ok, ok. so can I go now?"

**"wow! you are not focused today are you?"**

"why do you say that?"

**"Kagome don't you remember?"**

"remember what?"

**"you promised me you'd help me with my science project you know the one i have to make up because of you know who..!"**

"shut up about him!" Kagome yelled loudly, "crap! you are going to pay for making me yell that."

**"hey, it was your yell, not mine, now get your butt over to my house so I don't fail!"**

"but I promised Inuyasha-"

**"you swore on your cat Buyo!" "remember you said if I fail this project Kohaku get s to have Buyo!"**

"SHAMATTA!"

**"whatever just bring the cat to my place tomorrow then!"**

"fine I'll go..."

**"and don't bring your roommate."**

"I was actually about to say I'm not bringing him, but I can't promise he won't follow me."

**"he's as stubborn as h-"**

"you promised to never say his name!"

**"sorry, sorry!"**

"and you know what?"

**"dang it!"**

"yep! you owe me!"

**"SHAMATTA! SHAMATTA! SHAMATTA!"**

"yeah, whatever just don't tell you little brother he can have my cat."

**"if you are at my place within 1 hour I won't."**

"you know you're house is a two hour drive!"

**"I meant my apartment!" "I don't live with my folks since I go to college here!"**

"oh, right."

**"ok, well you have 60 minutes to get to my room or my brother gets a new cat."**

"fine-AAAAH!"

**"what?"**

"SIT! SIT!"

**"oh." Sango said then giggled**

"Inuyasha! don't sneak up on me like that!"

**"hello?"**

"Inuyasha!" "you get back here!"

**"Kagome?"**

**"yeah, one hour or Kohaku gets Buyo!" ****"bye!" CLICK!**

**"INUYASHA! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

**"alright alright!" "I still have demonic hearing ya know!" Inuyasha said trying to cover his ears.**

**"why did you sneak up on me while I was talking to Sango?"**

**"I didn't."**

**"yes you did."**

**"no, I walked in the room and asked why you screamed at Sango. then you screamed, hurting my ears so I went back to the couch."**

**"oh..." "sorry."**

**"so who is Buyo?"**

**"my cat."**

**"and why are you giving Kohaku your cat?"**

**"no, I have to get to Sango's apartment or Kohaku gets my cat."**

"but we had plans remember"

"I know I'm sorry, but I do not want to lose my cat!"

"great even a cat is higher priority then I am."

"no it's just I don't know what Kohaku would do to him, remember my friend Sango?" "the demon slayer?"

"yeah?"

"her brother is also a demon slayer and he's 11."

"oh.."

"yeah. so I need to go. but you need to stay."

"no, I'm going with you."

"no, you are going to stay right in this apartment."

"feh! you don't give me orders!"

"the necklace? remember?"

"I'm still goin'!"

"fine, just behave."

"when do I ever-"

"yesterday morning, right after I woke up."

"that was not my fault, I didn't know I was allergic to oranges!" {A/N get the reference?} {Inuyasha is a half DOG demon, and in movies when dogs eat fruit like oranges, they get really gassy! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA}

"I had to buy 5 cans of air freshener!"

"again not my fault."

"next time I see you near an orange I'm slapping you, if you look like you're about to eat it. cause I will have to smell your morning toots if you do eat it!"

"hey! I didn't know I was allergic! ok?"

"just don't eat one again, and I won't slap you."

"feh!"

"here we are." "and it's been only half an hour!" {wow! time flies!}

"*knocks loudly*" "yo! Sango you in there?"

"I told you not to bring him!"

"and I said I can't promise he won' t follow me."

"did she tell you not to come?"

"yes, like a million times"

"you're pathetic."

"am not."

"wow. I can tell why you picked him over-"

"SANGO SUIMATSUDA!"

"sorry."

"suimatsuda?"

"yeah, so?"

"nothing, it just reminded me of a character from a tv show I used to watch back at home."

"what was it called?"

"death note." {A/N get it? suimatsuda? referencing the character Matsuda} {A/N giggle.}

"really?" "I've never heard of it."

"not surprising."

"really?"

"yeah, it's anime"

"oh, maybe you could download a couple of episodes on disk and bring it over, sometime."

"what do you think about that Kagome?"

"oh, uh, sure. I'm up for that."

"well I actually have the entire series on disk at home."

"really?"

"there's only 37 episodes though." "but it's really good, although I didn't really like the official ending, I preferred the alternate ending, but that's just me" {and me!}

"so..." "what happens in the end?" Kagome asked as she, Inuyasha, and Sango sat around a big table

"well Ryuk writes Light Yagami's name in his death note, after Light gets found out."

"as?"

"Kira."

"ok?"

"*chuckle* it would make a lot more sense if you saw at least the first episode."

"oh, so... what IS a death note?"

"Kagome! my project?"

"oh, right, sorry."

"it's a note book that when a name is written in it, 40 seconds later the person who's name is written in it dies."

"wow... that's..."

"morbid, very morbid."

"actually Light only used it to kill criminals"

"that's still wrong" Sango argued as they helped her make a paper maché valcano

"I'm with Inuyasha, actually, I see his point in all of it, criminals are better off getting killed, they deserve it."

""

""

""

""

""


	6. feelings revealed Chapter 1

feelings revealed

InuxKag

((third person POV))

Inuyasha and his friends are on the road from visiting some "holy one" who the villagers believe to have spiritual powers.

'Inuyasha, I get the feeling you like me, but you are so hot-headed that I can't ask you without embarrassing you.' Kagome thought as she looked at her hand while Inuyasha stared at her through the corner of his eye, "*sigh*" 'what am I going to do about us?'

'hmm? what's up with Kagome?' then he noticed she was staring at her hand, so he decided to hold it.

"*surprised gasp*" 'Inuyasha! he, he is holding my hand!'

'why does Kagome's hand feels so... so ….nice?' Inuyasha thought realizing he felt something having Kagome's fingers entwined with his, 'I can't believe how soft, and... well, comforting Kagome's hand is.' 'but why do I feel so protective of the woman?' 'is it because she reminds me of Kikyo?'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"umm, yeah? what is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked after he was startled out of his daze

"can I ask you something?"

"uh, yeah sure I guess, but w-why?" Inuyasha said letting Kagome lead him away from the others.

"I just want to know something." Kagome said as they sat down on a log.

* * *

><p>"hey Miroku, look at Kagome and Inuyasha."<p>

"why?"

"they're holding hands."

"well, Kagome is taking Inuyasha to talk somewhere privately."

"no, I mean I saw Inuyasha grab Kagome's hand"

"really?" "wow, he's-"

"realizing what's important?"

"uh, yeah." Miroku said nervously.

* * *

><p>"so...? what's up?"<p>

"why did you hold my hand?" Kagome asked holding up her hand that Inuyasha was holding

"you just, seemed like you wanted me to." Inuyasha honestly admitted then shrugged

"and what about after that."

"what?"

"you kept staring at me."

"I-I wasn't staring!" snapped Inuyasha as he blushed furiously, then Inuyasha felt his right ear twitch 3 times.

"yes. you. were!" Kagome said smiling as she leaned in close to Inuyasha's face.

"was not!" and again his right ear twitched 3 times

"Inuyasha, I have been around you long enough to know when you are lying."

"wh-what the heck does that mean?"

"it means your right ear twitches 3 times when you lie."

"WHAT? THAT'S STUPID!"

"no it's not!"

"yes it is."

"then lie to me and we'll see if your ear twitches."

"ok.."

"well I'm waiting."

"well, then keep waiting I'm thinking!"

"you have to think of one?"

"YES! I HAVE TO THINK OF ONE!"

"just say something like... oh, I don't know, I love you... or something."

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know you like me!"

Inuyasha was caught completely off guard, "I- where did you get that from?" he snapped embarrassed as he stood up

"from you! you act like you have feelings for me! for example you knew I wanted to hold your hand so you held mine!" Kagome yelled back.

"N-...*defeated sigh*" then he sat down again

"see, you know I'm right!"

"I, *sigh* yeah." then he looked away from her.

"so why did you hide it?"

"cause...I-" then he looked at her, "I wasn't sure if you liked me back."

"I have always liked you Inuyasha."

"feh! you don't act like you do."

"UGH! you are such a guy sometimes!" Kagome yelled as she began to storm off. but Inuyasha was still holding her hand

"well what do you expect I'm a half demon!" "my father didn't exactly teach me how to read girls or anything!"

"you know that sounds really, really stupid?" Kagome smirked

"ah, you get my point!" "demons don't really make that great of fathers ya' know!"

"ok, ok, ok!" Kagome said defensively "hey, Inuyasha?"

"huh? yeah what is it?"

"you know you haven't let go of my hand yet." and after Kagome said that Inuyasha's face turned fire-truck red

"I-I know that!"

"then why haven't you let go? hmm?" "do you like holding my hand?" Kagome teased the half-demon

'maybe.' "feh!"

"admit it!"

"admit what?"

"admit you love me!" and Inuyasha felt all of his blood rushing to his face, "well?"

"I ain't got nothing to admit." and he let go of her hand and walked away, but he didn't get too far.

"Inuyasha..."

"*flinch*" 'crap.'

"come here."

"no-OW! hey! watch the hair!"

"you should wash your mouth." Kagome said leading him to a lake, "SIT BOY!" SPLASH

"not. funny. Kagome." Inuyasha said as he stood up soaking wet as Kagome began to giggle at how funny he looked

"*giggles.* I think you have a new friend." Kagome said between giggles as she pointed at Inuyasha's head, which had a flopping fish on it.

"oh, ha-ha-ha. that's hysterical. I have a fish on my head. go ahead and laugh it up!" which only made Kagome laugh harder.

"it **IS** funny!" Kagome as she tried to stop laughing.

"no, it's annoying." "how would you like being sat on a lake?" Inuyasha snapped sitting in front of Kagome dog style

"*giggles* do I get to wear that purdy fish?" Kagome giggled tapping Inuyasha's nose

"ok, that's it!" then Inuyasha grabbed Kagome

"what are you doing?" Kagome asked hoping she was wrong

"getting revenge" Inuyasha said as he walked into the lake then dropped the girl in it.

"HEY!" Kagome said after she stood up,

"*snicker*"

"what?" Kagome asked as she stood there with a piece of seaweed stuck to her shirt.

"ok, **that's** funny." Inuyasha said as he chuckled a few times smugly.

"what?"

"look at your shirt stupid!" Inuyasha said about to pick the seaweed off her shirt

"AHHH!" 'he saw right through it!' "ugh! Inuyasha!"

"what? I didn't do anything wro-"

"SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as she ran away, because the water made her shirt see-through.

"grrr. Kagome! I only meant you had seaweed stuck to it!" 'I could kind of see through it but I didn't really look.' 'I really didn't. I mean... I tried not to, but I didn't see much. just...the color of her bra, really. just the color.' Inuyasha thought as he chased down the girl. {A/N Kagome has high spiritual powers, so she ran run as fast as Inuyasha.}

"I don't care! you are just as bad as Miroku!"

"HEY! Kagome! you come back here!" 'oh, man! I am so going to die, and Kagome is going to be the one killing me!' Inuyasha thought knowing if he caught up to her she would sit him again, "come on! Kagome!"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"KAGOME! STOP!" then he noticed some bushes rustle behind him, "Kagome?"

"go away."

"I didn't look, I mean I only noticed a piece of seaweed stuck to it." "I swear!"

"SIT BOY!" THUD!

"GGYYAAAAHHHHH! why I outta!..." Inuyasha groaned then continued to chase the girl, and he beat her to the well, but she didn't know that.

"*sigh* well, I think I beat him here, although I'm sure he knows this is where I am headed" then Kagome stood there in front of the well, facing it's open field, "Inuyasha you say you didn't look, but you saw seaweed stuck to it, but that only means that you DID look" Inuyasha was mentally slapping himself as he hid behind a tree while Kagome jumped in the well.

"so what did you do this time Mutt?"

"*grrr* Koga." "what you want flea bag?" "I don't have time for your crap!"

"hey! only the reason I'm here is I saw Kagome running to the bone eater's well soaking wet, with you chasing her."

"we had a little...battle" Inuyasha said slightly smirking, then he slightly chuckled remembering it. 'I never realized how much fun it is to fight like that with Kagome.'

"ok, but what's with the smirking?"

"nothing." 'although now that I really think about what happened, Kagome did look pretty darn cute during it all.'

"*sarcastic gasp* OH MY GOD! you saw strait through her wet shirt didn't you?"

"I tried not to, ok?" Inuyasha snapped

"ok. but one other thing." Koga said as he sat really low in a tree

"what." the half demon asked flatly.

"why are you.. just as soaked as her?"

"she... sat me in a lake."

"*LOLS* she had you sat in a lake? oh, man that I wish I had seen!" Koga laughed as he hung upside down.

"IT. WASN'T. FUNNY!" and that second Inuyasha's eyes suddenly had a slight pink tint.

"ok. ok. no need to flip out on me." Koga said landing with a back flip.

"get out of my way. NOW!" then Inuyasha's eyes became even deeper red.

'great the mutt's going full demon and Kagome went home, what do I do to distract him.' Koga thought.

"I. said. GET, OUT, OF, MY, WAY!" next the stripes on his cheeks came.

"ok." Koga said stepping to the side, 'hopefully he is going somewhere safe. safe for everyone else that is.' but as Inuyasha passed him Koga stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder and said, "Suitchi no kokoro"

"what are you talkin'-"

"-about" "what the heck-" "what happened to my voice?" "and my claws!" "what the-" "where's my Kimon-" "-o."

"Hmmph!"

"you!" "what did you do to me?"

"switched your mind with mine, so now you are me and I am you!"

"why in the heck did you do that?"

"because you don't deserve Kagome."

"and you do?"

"yes I do!"

"no you don't!" Inuyasha said angrily {A/N I am still calling Koga, Koga, and Inuyasha, Inuyasha}

"and why is that?"

"because she is mine!"

"oh, really? she's yours?"

"yeah! she's mine! so don't touch her! or I'll kick your can!" {A/N that sounds A LOT like my friend Paul, whom I actually call DO koga} {HAHAHAHA! it's really funny cause I have the EXACT same personality as Inuyasha, while he has the same personality as Koga, so I sometimes greet him by saying, hey, what's up flea bag? {HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!}}

"but there is one thing you've forgotten half-breed!"

"what's that?"

"I can go through the well and you can't! because you are now Koga! and I am now Inuyasha!"

"why I outta-"

"feel **MY **wind scar?" Koga said drawing Tetsusaiga

"hey that's my Tetsusaiga!"

"not anymore!"

"why you! I'll kill ya!"

"WIND SCAR!"

"crap you Koga!"

"I'm not Koga!"

"yes you are ya filthy flea bag!"

"well I catch ya later! mutt! or should I **now** say, flea bag!"

then Koga jumped through the well, {who is in Inuyasha's body} 'Kagome, where is Kagome.'

"if yer lookin' fer Kagome she's up in her room."

"thanks."

"no problem." then Koga ran off, "funny, the lad looks a bit strange." {A/N and it's not the demonic stripes Gramps was talking about!}

In Kagome's room

"I sure hope Inuyasha wasn't following me." "I'd hate to hurt his back some more." Kagome said as she began to remove her wet clothes.

"hey, Kagome you in here?"

"INUYASHA! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Kagome screamed throwing a book at Koga while hiding her exposed chest

'GAH! I hate this body.' Koga thought as he jumped back out the window, dodging the book.

'I really gotta lock that window.' 'wait a second, did Inuyasha have demonic marks on his face?' Kagome thought as she put on a dry bra, 'oh my god! Koga must of teased him about what happen between me and Inuyasha at the lake! who knows which comment triggered the transformation.' "*sigh* and now Inuyasha has seen me without a shirt on." "I can't imagine what sick things he is thinking right now" Kagome muttered as her face turned tomato red. then she finished getting re-dressed in silence.

minutes later,

"*knocks on the door* uh, Kagome, can I come in now?" Koga said not wanting another book to be thrown at him.

"*sigh*" 'at least he knocked this time.' "yeah, come in Inuyasha."

"thanks."

'*gasp* he **does** have demonic marks!'

"listen I-"

"what did Koga say to you?"

"huh?"

"come on, you've started to transform I bet Koga must have teased you about what happened at the lake."

"he laughed at me."

"that figures, the guy just can't stop teasing you huh?" "I wish he'd just leave us alone!"

"he can't. and knowing him he's probably trying to figure out the well so he could come here."

"I'm sorry I sat you." "wait, why would he be doing that?"

"uh, case he wants you, when he can't have you." "and besides my body is built-"

"-stronger than mine. I know."

"hey! don't go finishing my sentences!"

"or what?" Kagome teased, and at that point Koga realized that and decided for some payback.

"or I'll tell miroku you sat me in a lake, and you know that he'd expect me to drop you in it too.."

"where are you going with this?"

"I bet he'd have a lot of fun thinking about what you looked like when you stood up." "you know with your wet shirt and all."

"you do that, and I'll put you in a wheelchair."

"go ahead." "but he already knows."

"ok, *breathes in deep.* SSIII-" but Koga had grabbed her.

"HA! I knew you would do that." he whispered into her ear.

"sit." she said muffled under his hand, and she had made sure to land on top of him, so she tripped him first.

"grrr. why you."

"don't get up, or I'll have you on your stomach."

"I hate you." Koga said playfully.

"and guess what, I've been reading a new book at school so I can make sure you are better behaved." then Kagome showed him a book,

"how to train your pet dog?" "it sounds great except one problem"

"what?"

"I. AM NOT YOUR PET! I'M A HALF-DEMON"

"a half DOG demon." "let's see here, which one, whiiiiich one." Kagome muttered as she flipped through the pages, "ooh, let's try this one-"

"hah! good luck I'm outta here."

"COME!"

"hah!-what the heck?"

"good boy."

"I am not your pet dog!"

"we'll see." "down!"

"great." "you got me to sniff your floor dust!"

"heil!"

"what's tha-" 'great I can't move. this is just great.'

"hmm, if that's that..." "then how do I undo it?" 'well, hmm? maybe come? worth a try.' "COME."

'she is treating me like a house pet.' "finally I can move."

'ok, I wonder...' "hmm!" Kagome said smirking evilly.

'oh crap now-'

"speak!"

"-what?" 'crap this girl is just being -'

"speak!"

"-great." then Kagome let the spell wear off, "you done now? you just had to use that one didn't you."

"heil."

'crap.'

"speak."

"I hate you."

"obey me!" Kagome teased as she pretended to be god {A/N just to tease Inuyasha... when Koga is in Inuyasha's body.}

"can you let me move now?"

"Inuyasha say please."

"N-please-what the heck?"

"come." but since she was literally in front of him, the come trick made him kiss her.

'what the?'

"desist." Kagome muttered. and Koga stopped instantly, "why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't." "you made me with this stupid necklace."

"you mean when I said-"

"gah, I hate that stupid book, my life is going to be miserable now!"

"I didn't tell you to kiss me. I only did what you asked me to."

"no, I said let me move not make me kiss you." 'although I did like it.' Koga admitted in his thoughts

"oh, come on-"

'I think I could get used to this one.'

'Inu-Inuyasha.'

"Kagome I hear your kid brother."

"desist." but Koga still held her. {A/N he stopped kissing her, but still held her in a hug.}

"uh, sis?"

'souta not now.' "what is it?"

"you have a visitor."

"Koga?"

"in the flesh!"

"how-how did you get through the well?"

"I tossed one of my shards in it, then I jumped in after the shard." "didn't think it'd work"

"great, can my day get any worse?"

"she could sit you again."

"actually she "taught" me worse commands."

"really?"

"don't show him please."

"HEIL."

'I had to open my big-'

"speak!"

"mouth." 'I hate you Inuyasha!'

"*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* can I come in honey?"

"uh. Koga, do you want to meet my mother?"

"yeah."

"great, your introducing him to your family now-"

"heil." "yeah, come on in mom."

"k." then she saw two guys in Kagome's room, "oh, and this must be one of your other friends"

"yeah, this is Koga, he is a full wolf demon."

"oh, nice to meet you."

"the pleasure is all mine."

'why you!' Koga thought angrily seeing Inuyasha acting just like him.

"oh, thank you." "you're quite the gentleman."

"thank you."

"see, he is just like I told you."

"yes he is.."

"h-hey ov-ov-er he-re!" Koga said

"oh right, speak"

"gee thanks."

"down."

"gah!" "you done now?"

"oh, shut up!"

"hey! don't you tell me to shut up!"

"then get up!"

"I hate your new tricks."

"but they make you look so cute!" Kagome teased, as her mom left, pulling Inuyasha with her {whom she thought was Koga}

"you like me do you?"

"you noticed?"

"well with you making me kiss you over and over it's kind of hard to miss!"

"*snort*do you..."

"maybe."

"COME BOY! COME BOY."

'I think this one I can learn to like.' Koga thought as Kagome's command forced him to kiss her. but he did want to do that.

"free." Kagome mumbled, and Koga flet in control of his body again, 'should I go for my first real kiss?'

"why did you pull away?"

"you gave me control of my body remember, but I didn't really pull away."

"so, you don't love me."

"Kagome don't be stupid." then he put a clawed hand on her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too!"

"*chuckles*"

"Inuy-Inuyasha?"

"no Kagome!"

"ow! Inuyasha! let go of me!" "heil!" "SIT! DOWN, STAY, DESIST"

"Kagome! I took off that necklace while you were talking to that idiot wolf demon."

"hey, who you calin' a wolf?" Inuyasha said

"Koga, you ARE a wolf demon."

"Feh! I ain't that filthy flea bag!" "gah, I need a bath this body stinks!"

"Inu-yasha? is that REALLY you?"

"feh! who else would I be?" "surprised to see me like this Kagome?"

"uh...uh-huh."

"well wait in line." "I nearly killed my body, which right now has Koga in it, when I found out."

"Inuyasha, why are you over there?" "I've been here with... you, for hours"

"no, you've been with Koga."

"K-Koga?" "but at the lake..."

"that WAS me"

'but when I kissed him, I felt-'

"Kagome, come on, I can't be in here much longer."

"here?" "but you're always welcome at my house, literally." "*gasp*" Kagome gasped as her eyes widened with realization, 'wait, if this is Inuyasha, and THAT Inuyasha is actually Koga, then...OH MY GOD! Koga saw me top-less! I think I'm gonna puke, I mean it's one thing if it's Inuyasha, but Koga? OH MY GOD!'

"Kagome? what's wrong?" Koga asked the girl who was currently trying to get out of his arms

'disgusting'

Kagome you turned green for a second." "you ok?" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha, please help me here!" "I can't get out of Koga's grip!"

"come any closer and I'll shred you to pieces!" {A/N this may be out of nowhere but the moon is rising, hahahaha! yay! for Inuyasha!}

"hey! the moon is rising!"

"why does that matter?"

"ya know what? I've never been happier to see it."

"why?"

"cause it's the new moon!"

"and that matters?"

"oh yeah I almost forgot!"

"what?"

"you'll see." both Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"why?"

"just wait for it."

"ok...?"

about ten minutes later

"ok, so when is this whatever going to happen?"

"about...now"

"ok-?" then Koga felt it, the transformation, "that the-?"

"your turning human." Kagome said while wiggling out of Koga's grip during the moment of transformation.

"oh Kagome, I was so worried I lost you to that filthy wolf." Inuyasha said as he hugged the girl.

"don't worry Inuyasha."

"hey! what the heck happened?"

"during the night of the black moon Inuyasha turn human but since you are Inuyasha right now, you turned human"

"I never thought I'd say this but I love the new moon!"

"so you think just because I turned into a mortal that you can take my woman?"

"she's not yours." Inuyasha said truthfully

"I don't love you Koga."

"but I'm not Koga!"

"you may have Inuyasha's body but you are NOT Inuyasha."

"I am."

"yeah" Kagome said as Inuyasha held by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"but I did this for you!"

"you caused this?"

"yeah, so we could be together!"

"how could you?"

"what?"

"undo it! what ever you did, undo it"

"but I-"

"**_NOW_**!"

"ok ok." then Koga walked up to Inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Suitchi no kokoro" and they switched back to normal

"finally! I can feel my fuzzy ears again! and I don't reek of wolf!" Inuyasha said happily

"what about me? how do I get back to my pack?"

"just do what I did when I was you take out a shard and toss it in!"

"so then where is the shard?"

"right here." Inuyasha said holding up the tiny shard

"give me that!" Koga yelled snatching the shard.

"now get out!" Inuyasha said tossing the wolf out the window.

"you know you shouldn't have told him how to use the well."

"why not?"

"cause now he can follow me here."

"Kudaranai koto" {crap it}

"*giggle and shakes head* you're so hopeless Inuyasha!"

"oh, yeah?" "than how did I figure out how to get here when I was stuck in that wolf's body? hmm?"

"ok fine you're not totally hopeless!" Kagome said seductively, removing Inuyasha's arms from her waist, then scratching his chin for a second then walked away while letting her hips sway with each step, expecting Inuyasha to stare at her 'I am sure he'll do something stupid soon. but for some reason, I kind of want him to...' Kagome thought stopping right outside her room.

'why is she **_so_** attractive?' Inuyasha thought staring at her, as she walked away from him and headed to the bathroom, 'I just don't get it, why is that girl so attracting to me?' Inuyasha continued to think, 'I know she is, but I just can't understand **_why_**.'

'oh, my god, I was just flirting with Inuyasha!' 'ugh, I feel dirty now.'

"uh, K-Kagome...?" Inuyasha asked

"yeah?" Kagome asked back

"do you, uh..." Inuyasha asked nervously

"do I what?"

"uh...um-" Inuyasha stuttered as he followed Kagome back into her room, then as they stood in the middle of the room, Inuyasha snaked his arms around Kagome's midsection, and in the process had accidently scratched her stomach

"oOOOH!" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha's clawed hand accidently scratching her stomach.

"*chuckle* what was that for?"

"you scratched my stomach, and then..." Kagome said but trailed off feeling his claws scratch her again.

"*chuckles again* you like that." Inuyasha said snuggling his head in the crook of Kagome's neck.

"oOOOOOOHHHH!" Kagome moaned, while unintentionally wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"Kagome?"

"hmm?"

"did you actually believe him?"

"huh?" "what do you mean by him?"

"I mean Koga did you believe him?"

"I know he loves me."

"no, did you actually believe he was me."

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

"what do you think about me?"

""

"what do you mean what do I think about you?"

"I mean what do you think of my in the... romantic sense?" Inuyasha asked blushing slightly.

"oh!... uh... I think..." Kagome said brilliantly as she blushed wildly, "uh...you are...um..." while she stared at the ground nervously, "very... uh..." 'do I like Inuyasha? or do I... like like him?' 'come on! he's expecting me to answer him, and if I lie then he'll probably know.'

"well?" "I am very..."

'just answer him! if you don't he'll think you don't even like him at all!' Kagome thought unsure of her own feelings for Inuyasha, "uh..." then she stared into Inuyasha's eyes, "I... L-L-L-uhhh." then she just gave up trying to use words and just leaned forward

'is Kagome about to?...' Inuyasha thought feeling his face burn from his wild blushing.

'I just don't know how to say what I think about Inuyasha' Kagome thought as she continued to lean closer to Inuyasha

'she is! she's about to-' Inuyasha thought as Kagome kissed him.

'I really, really, like Inuyasha, but I just can't describe it.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome kissed him

'I can't believe that Kagome is KISSING me!' Inuyasha thought

'I wonder if Inuyasha likes me back.'

then Inuyasha pulled his lips away. "I love you Kagome." then he paused waiting for his ear to twitch, but it never did.

"your ear! it didn't twitch!"

"yeah."

"I love you too, Inuyasha!"

"awww!" Sango quietly squealed

"hmm?" Inuyasha said looking in the direction Sango and Miroku were.

"what is it Inuyasha?"

"I thought I heard something."

"I didn't hear anything."

"that because I can hear better than you!"

"don't mock me!"

"I'm not mocking you"


	7. Inuyasha & Kagome's broken heart Ch 1

Inuyasha and the priestess's broken heart

An InuxKag fanfic

CHAPTER 1

Secrets revealed

Inuyasha was battling Koga, again. But this time was different from the others, they were determined to see who Kagome would rush for, and whoever it was it was who she loved, though she was concerned for both, she only TRULY loved one of them. Then Koga got a good kick on Inuyasha and that was where the fight stopped, because Kagome had screamed and yelled for them to stop, and they did, well Koga did Inuyasha was thrown towards a tree.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, as he was attacked and was thrown against a tree rendering him unconscious, "*Kagome got REALLY mad* KOGA!"

"uh-oh." Said Hakkaku somewhat scared of what Kagome is about to do to Koga.

"why would you do that to him!"

"Kagome, that mutt is a threat to your health!" SLAP!

"He. Is. Not. A. Mutt. Koga."

"yes he is," SLAP!

"too bad I can't have you sat Koga."

"besides he hurt you!"

"no, I, hurt me."

"*quietly grunts and makes those muscle tension sounds, when someone wakes up from being unconscious. But no one noticed he was awake.*"

"since when do you care if I call him a-"

"you call him a mutt one more time and I will take Inuyasha's necklace off of him and put it on you, then have you sat."

"well since when have you cared if I call him that."

"because,"

"because why?"

"because, I-I I LOVE INUYASHA!"

then Inuyasha pretended to be just waking up, even though he now knows Kagome loves him, "ugh, crap."

"are you ok Inuyasha?"

"feh! my body is built a lot stronger than yours."

then she sat down next to Inuyasha, and hugged his neck, "yeah I know." "I was worried anyway."

"why do you care about that mutt so much!"

then Kagome's face turned fire truck red, the kind of red she only gets when she's about to "sit" Inuyasha, "KKOOGGAA!"

Inuyasha would have braced for a sit command, but she had turned to face Koga, "DON'T. EVER. **EVER. **CALL. INUYASHA. A. MUTT. _**EVER**_. AGAIN!" she screamed at the wolf demon named Koga in a state of pure fury.

"Kagome, it's ok, he won't call me a mutt again, I'm sure of that, he's seen what you do when I tick you off, so I doubt he wants to be "sat", it hurts." Inuyasha tried to calm the girl down, as he hugged her

"oh yeah! -" Koga was about to say the word mutt, when Inuyasha shook his head and looked at him with a, "don't go there she might kill you if you do right now, just let me calm her down" look

"grrr! You win this time! But I'll be back! I'm never going to give up on winning Kagome over." Koga called out as he ran off, then thought, 'mutt'

"hey Kagome do you want to go home or just sleep here, you look exhausted"

"thanks, I just want to stay here with you, but you can go up to a tree if you'd prefer." Kagome said beginning to fall asleep in Inuyasha's lap

then as she slept in his arms he jumped into a tree. and stared at her deep in mumbled, "she loves me? A weak half breed, how can she LOVE me?" as he mentally doubted the fact she loves him, she kind of moaned angrily in her sleep, and started to talk in her sleep as she always does, "I... LOVE... INUYASHA..." as she continued her napping she snuggled deeper into Inuyasha's chest, and he just watched the girl nap, '*mental sigh* she REALLY DOES love me. there's no doubt about it, she really does!' "*peaceful, happy, content sigh*" then he whispered happily, "I love you too Kagome"

and he could have sworn he saw her smile after he said that.

Hours passed, Kagome was still asleep Inuyasha had drifted off about half an hour ago, then suddenly Kagome started to flip out, because she was having a nightmare about her worst fear; losing Inuyasha forever.

Inuyasha got the holy crap scared out of him, "KAGOME? KAGOME! KAGOME WAKE UP! COME ON!" she was shaking her softly, but no good, "PLEASE KAGOME! I NEED YOU AROUND! I- I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LOSE YOU! PLEASE WAKE UP." then has he begged one single tear escaped him, and hit Kagome's cheek, and she woke up instantly, and as she did she heard the pleas of the man she loved so dearly, begging her to wake up, saying over and over he loved her. "ungh-unnggh.." what Inuyasha heard sounded like music to his ears, inwardly he was ecstatic but he kept his demeanor surprisingly well for how happy he was, "Ka-Ka-gome?" she looked up into his gorgeous golden eyes, "yeah?."

"are you ok? You kind of freaked out."

"yeah, I'm ok." She answered as she snuggled back into him, he was so soft, so warm, so comforting, and welcoming.

"while you were sleeping you said... you said you love me. Did you mean it?"

Kagome was mentally ticked off at herself for telling him so soon, "uh-huh, I did, do you feel the same way? I mean about me."

"of course I do."

"really?" Kagome asked happily.

"yes. Really, I really do love you Kagome. I was so worried about you there. Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"uh-huh" Kagome answered as she nodded her head while just sitting in Inuyasha's arms.

"what about?"

then she looked into his eyes, they sent Inuyasha a message, Kagome was scared to tell him, "Kagome you can tell me" he said as he held her head in one of his clawed hands comfortingly.

"... *super nervous sigh* you."

"m-me?"

"uh-huh, but it was just about LOSING you. your death. Band of seven. You know nightmare stuff."

"you mean you had a nightmare where one of the band of seven killed me?"

Kagome suddenly started to cry uncontrollably, "uh-huh."

"were you hurt in the nightmare?"

"no but I don't see how that matters I-"

"it matters to me, YOU matter, I love you."

"*sniffle*thank you Inuyasha." Then he hugged her not wanting her to hyperventilate.

'it's getting hard to cry'

"listen Kagome" Inuyasha said not pulling her out of the hug, "I thought I'd lose you when you started to have that nightmare, because I thought I wouldn't be able to wake you up, I was terrified, of the thought of losing you."

'my tears, they have all dried up.' Then Kagome slowly pulled out of the hug, "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

"huh? Why are you saying that? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I scared you."

"no I scared me."

"oh, hahaha, very funny Inuyasha."

"*tiny chuckle* it is"

"that's almost exactly what I told Koga when he hurt you." she said suspiciously

"oh really why?"

"he said, besides Inuyasha hurt you."

"feh! I couldn't do that even IF I wanted to. I just can't."

"I know."

"but that doesn't go both ways, because it really hurts to be sat!"

"I'll definitely try to use that command less often."

"thank you, I'll at least try to nicer to you more often."

"thank you." "I love you."

"that's the third time you've said that Kagome."

"you heard me, yell that at Koga didn't you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up at him from her position on his lap.

"yeah but not everything, I really WAS knocked unconscious for a minute."

"well what DID you hear?"

"I could really only make out your voice, Koga's voice was REALLY distorted from the fact I was thrown against a tree."

"I was really mad at him for that!"

"I also heard you scream my name. I knew but couldn't believe you loved me."

"why didn't you believe it?" she asked turning around in his arms and on his lap.

"because I am only a half-breed?"

"how in the world can you say that." "one of the reasons why I love you, but it's a very insignificant reason"

"but how can you love a half demon?"

"because the half-demon is you, Inuyasha."

CHAPTER 2

desires

"I REALLY. DO. LOVE YOU. INUYASHA" she said searching his eyes.

"yeah I know that but-"

"why are you so hung over about being a Hanyou?"

"because I can't protect you very well as a weak half demon."

"no. you protect me perfectly as a half-demon." "and besides I love these adorable dog ears of yours." She said reaching for one.

"don't touch the ears K-Kagome."

"why not?"

"be-because, I do-don't li-ke it when peo-people to-touch m-my e-ears."

"then why can I hear you purr?" she said playfully

"because it feels nice" He said sounding actually kind of happy

"I love you and your weird phobia about having your ears rubbed"

"I-LOVE-YOU!"

"why are you purring SO loud?"

"you are ru-rubbing bot-both e-ears."

Then she stopped for a second and hugged him slightly, and playfully said "you are a very strange dog."

"hey! I am not a dog! I AM half human!"

"I was only kidding Inuyasha! I know you are only half dog demon!"

"do you want me to rub your ears again?"

"sure ok." And she did Inuyasha was feeling something he had NEVER felt before, the overwhelming urge to kiss Kagome fiercely and passionately. And the urge was growing fast, and he couldn't fight it back for much longer.

'why do I feel this strong need to kiss Kagome?' 'if I keep fighting it I am going to hurt one of us, most likely Kagome because she is only human.'

"Inuyasha? You sound like you are kind of past just plain purring" she was concerned so she stopped rubbing his ears but the noise didn't stop

"come here." He said fiercely, but he sounded, wanting, not demanding. So she did, she sat strait up face to face with him, and she knew he had a strong need to kiss her, so she kissed him, since he didn't want to hurt her. She would have tried to pull away, but there was passion, sense-dulling chemicals forming, and, fury, but not anger fury, but the type of fury one can only have if they have an extreme desire to prove one's love to the one they truly love. And Inuyasha definitely has that.

When the long kiss subsided.

Then Inuyasha pulled back slowly, unsure if he injured the one he loved

"Kagome. I- I got a bit-"

"no. no, you didn't, you were actually pretty gentle" "would you like me to rub one of your ears?"

"no, it seemed to trigger what just happened, to me it almost felt the same as when I turn full demon, I thought I hurt you, and that thought terrifies me." He said with a look of pure anguish and sorrow.

"I know a saying that might cheer you up."

"what is it?"

{A/N ok while I was writing I thought of the sweet sorrow Shakespeare thing. If you don't like it, TOO DANG BAD! I'M WRITING IT!

SO CRAM IT UP YOUR CRAM HOLE!- White Goodman, dodge ball.}

"love is such sweet sorrow" Kagome quoted, "it means [*1] it rocks but has it's downsides, like right now for example, I love you more than anything, and you keep thinking you are going to hurt me if you show any of your true feelings, and so when you DO show them you feel guilt that you shouldn't be feeling."

{A/N *1 I am improvising I don't have any clue what it actually means.. so yet again just CRAM IT UP YOUR CRAM HOLE! If you don't like it.}

"thanks Kagome, it did help a little." Then he heard rustling in the bushes, "ggrrr. Whoever you are COME OUT!" Inuyasha screamed as he unsheathed and transformed his tetsusiaga.

"calm down, calm down." "I just came by to tell Kagome something, half-breed."

"KOGA! STOP IT! STOP CALLING INUYASHA DEMEANING NAMES UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE SAT!"

"it hurts. A lot." Inuyasha said sheathing his sword, "I can still remember the first time Kagome used the sit command, man that one REALLY hurt."

"I just came to TALK to Kagome."

"it isn't about choosing you as my mate again is it Koga?" "because I have told my answer already 15 times and counting."

"no it isn't that, I have learned I can't change your mind there. It's about Ayame."

"Ayame? What about her?"

"I want to figure out if she likes me. If I can't have you I'll just admit defeat there. But I don't want to be lonely and truth be told I like her, so can you help me? Please?"

"sure Koga. As long as Inuyasha is fine with it, cause he won't let you go ANYWHERE with me alone. EVER."

"got that right." Inuyasha said smugly

"please Inuyasha let me take her to my den and talk to Ayame and find out if she likes me."

"ok, but 1, I'm going to be the one taking her, 2, you stay in my range of sight whenever Kagome isn't. and 3," BONK.

"HEY what was that for?"

"for throwing me into a tree, but I also have to thank you."

"really?"

"yeah, you made Kagome admit she loves me and because of that I was able to do the same. So thank you." "but don't let it go to your head."

"let's get going."

"ok, hop on Kagome." She did and as he was running she hugged him instead of just holding on for stability.

"so you two mated yet?"

Kagome's face turned so many shades of red there were even some that haven't even been named yet, some undiscovered, some are a normal color in terms of blushing, one was bright crimson red

"no we haven't."

"hmm. Taking things slow? Interesting."

"HEY what do you mean interesting? You get back here!"

"he never changes huh Inuyasha?"

"feh, neither will that lecher miroku."

"yeah. I wonder how many times Sango has slapped him today alone."

"definitely twice already, I know I heard one of them and it sounded painful for him."

"oh look Inuyasha Koga's den is coming into view."

"and so is the stench of wolf, I can also smell Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, that mangy wolf Koga, and many others."

"yeah, maybe I am getting a demon's sense of smell cause I can kind of smell the scent of Koga."

"heh you definitely are getting a demon's sense of smell."

"I wonder how."

"maybe it was when we kissed."

"maybe."

"hahaha. I can hear Koga, he heard us talking just now! he is fun to mess with."

"you are so mean to him!" Kagome said giggling

"he tried to take you, isn't that enough to hated him?"

"maybe for you but I don't hold grudges that small"

"SMALL?" "Kagome he tried to take the one thing I love more than anything."

Then they reached the actual wolf den, talking about things that some how relate to Kagome.

"hey Kagome! Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to." She lied.

'feh." Inuyasha scoffed angrily

"hey Koga. Why don't you and Inuyasha go hunt or something, you know to bond." "but don't kill each other."

"ok."

"feh whatever." Inuyasha said nonchalantly

"hey Ayame can I talk to you privately?"

"yeah sure." Ayame said as the two girls walked into the forest, "What about?"

"do you like Koga?"

"why do you?"

"OH NO NO NO NO. I love Inuyasha!" "I was just wondering if you like Koga."

"well does he like me?"

"*sigh* ok Ayame he asked me to ask you if you like him cause he wants to know if he should ask you to be his mate."

"ok, well thanks for letting me know Kagome!"

"you going to ask him or should I tell him he should ask you?"

"you tell him, I want to see how he asks me."

"ok I will, but I'd better get going, they HATE each other, and Inuyasha can do a lot of damage when he wants to,"

CHAPTER 3

Insecurities

"so why do you like her?"

"I just do. So stop asking"

"!INUYASHA!" they both heard Kagome calling Inuyasha.

"see ya later mangy wolf!" he said as he was about to dash off to Kagome.

"not so fast mutt" 'I am probably going to get a slap for that when I see Kagome again', "I need to know. Why do you love her so much."

"I JUST DO."

"THAT'S NOT A REASON."

"*agitated growl-sigh* fine, I'll tell you."

then Inuyasha told Koga a long story of why Inuyasha loves Kagome.

"and that's why I love her, happy now."

"yes, yes I am, I also know where I went wrong with winning her over, but it's too late now for fixing that."

"yeah, she yelled at you good when you threw me against that tree, I heard some of it, but I could really only recognize her voice for some reason."

"true unyielding love."

"what?"

"that's why. When you got hurt, you could only make out your true love's voice, because your brain was trying to organize what was happening at that moment, but so that you didn't get confused any further, you could still hear some things one of which was, in your case, Kagome."

"oh. That makes sense. I couldn't really recognize your voice, only Kagome, and the fact she slapped some one."

"which was me for calling you a mutt."

"feh! You never learned have you?"

"learn what."

"look up."

"oh..."

"KOGA, -"

"it's ok, Kagome, he wasn't actually calling me a mutt this time, let's just go, so you can calm down."

"yeah that sounds like a good idea, oh and Koga Ayame wants you to ask her to be her mate." "let's go Inuyasha."

Then Inuyasha dashed off with Kagome on his back.

After they to Kagome's time, and sat on top of a tree deep in the woods by her house.

"I am glad you aren't her, because I love you so much Kagome."

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said hugging him lovingly.

"I know, but -"

"you STILL doubt it?"

"kind of yeah."

"how can you doubt it?"

"because I am a HALF demon."

"UGH! You are STILL on that Inuyasha?"

"but I am."

"and I love BECAUSE you are a half demon and NOT a full demon."

"but I could protect-"

"please, just don't go there again. I LOVE you just the way you are, dog ears and all. Especially the ears, they are adorable!" she said reaching for them, even though she knew he would stop her somehow.

"they-they are?" he asked as she rubbed both of his ears.

"yes, adorably cute."

"well, I guess that is a good thing about being a half dog demon, it gave me these cute little dog ears you love."

"but I love you more than you will ever know."

"hey don't you still have those really strong spiritual powers?"

"OH YEAH!" "I forgot!" "KEIKO! AVION!"

"I forgot completely."

"would have preferred if I were human?"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, in a state of pure shocked anger, turning around to face him

'oh crap! She's going to sit me!'

then she sat down in front of him, "Inuyasha, don't say that. I love you as a human, I love you as a full demon, but I prefer you as a half demon. you are perfect just the way you are right now, a half dog demon, so don't ever even think about permanently changing yourself, I love you for you, not only for the protection, but for you being you."

"thank you." he said hugging her warmly.

"so..."

"yeah, I know and believe you love me."

"completely?"

"yeah."


	8. a different story with long nameCh 1

He said, and what she dreamed he said

An Inuyasha and Kagome fanfic

(there WILL be minor oocc and major oocc. But not too major oocc)

((third person POV))

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, I WISH I DO, BUT SADLY NO. I feel sad because of it.

{A/N and just so you peoples out there know I probably have a lot of grammar errors throughout the entire story. so please don't review based on that, _**but**_ if I misspelled a character's name, please DO tell me the correct spelling of that character so I can fix it.}

Chapter 1

Kagome is currently in the feudal era with Inuyasha and the others; they are on the trail of a sacred jewel shard.

Little do they know that Inuyasha's Tetsusiaga is about to receive a new power; mind's insight.

"Inuyasha, the shard! It, it disappeared." Kagome said from here position on Inuyasha's back as he ran towards yet another demon.

"WHAT?" "just like that, it vanished?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped dead in his tracks

"yeah, it's just, gone."

"HOW COULD IT-" "*Sniff, sniff. Sniff, sniff* I smell a wolf, and blood, human blood."

"what? are you telling us Koga is a killer?" Sango asked

"no, some wolf demons are killers, some aren't." Then they got to the site, and Koga WAS there. but he was injured

"Koga, help is coming." Said Ginta, as he spotted Kagome, "don't worry"

"yeah, Kagome is here, she'll help you." assured Hakkaku.

"Kagome, huh? Is that mutt with her?"

"yeah, and the others."

"darn that mutt."

"hey Koga are you ok?" Kagome asked as Hakkaku and Ginta helped the wolf demon sit strait up.

"I'll be fine in a couple of minutes" said Koga holding a gash that is on his abdomen.

"Koga, take you shirt off, I have some gauze that'll stop the bleeding." Kagome said in a nursely manner

"*grunts* thank you for caring about my injuries Kagome." Koga said sweetly, "I owe you a great kindness."

'FEH! this guy is such a kiss-up.'

"oh, it's nothing really Koga, and besides you are much more cooperative with the gauze than Inuyasha is. He usually complains and squirms." Kagome said as she continued to wrap up Koga's injured torso.

"that's cause that stuff hurts."

"it hurts because you won't s- be still." "Koga does this gauze hurt?"

'she almost sat me!'

"no, not at all."

"see, it won't hurt if you would be still and stop squirming."

"they are like a married couple." whispered Shippo.

"I'm surprised they **aren't** married."

"HAHAHAHAHA!" kackled the demon that was terrorizing a near by town.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" asked Inuyasha angrily

"I am the demon of the mind." Said the demon as it moved closer to Inuyasha and the others, "I can see your fears, your needs, what you dream about, and, I can see what you truly desire to have, be, or do." Then everyone noticed it's shape. It was the shape of a giant brain, "I am known as, Psykotsun!" {A/N it is pronounced as: psy-coat-soon {I personally think that sounds cool.} "Inuyasha, would you like to know what you truly want."

"to kill Naraku!" he yelled.

"no, that is not what the deep recesses of your mind

and heart tell me. They tell me it has something to do with Kagome."

'me?' Kagome thought, 'he wants something that has to do with me?'

"yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard all kinds of crap before, but if YOU touch Kagome I'll rip you to shreds."

'*GASP!*I get it now.' 'Inuyasha is in love with me.' 'how could I not have noticed that before.'

'he loves her. Does she love him back?' Koga thought as Kagome finished wrapping his injured abdomen.

"do not worry Inuyasha, I shall not harm her. I do not wish to harm anyone, but they insist on attacking me, therefore, I must attack to defend my self. I am a peaceful demon, so if you wish to attack I warn you I know all of your weaknesses"

"feh! I don't care!" "Kagome does this thing have a shard?"

"no, none, but I think you should be careful." "Psykotsun knew both of our names"

"excuse me, Psykotsun, but may I ask you what you are doing in this village." Miroku asked

"of course young monk, I have sensed trouble and I travel to soften the hearts of the world, and help those who are too afraid to help themselves, would you like me to tell your love you lover her?" asked Psykotsun referring to Sango, "because I know you love her Miroku. And don't worry she feels the same way." And Psykotsun glanced at Sango.

"that won't be necessary, I am sure she knows I love her, don't you Sango?"

"uh, yes." 'that was weird.'

"what about you little, Shippo. Would you like me to help you with **your **desire?"

"uh, sure, but, how did you know my name?"

"I am the psychic demon, do not fear me, I never uses senseless violence. Only self defense and I only use that when absolutely necessary."

"oh! ok. But I'm good for now."

"ok little one."

"what about you Kirara?"

"mew?"

"no. I don't engage in nonsense such as that. Rest assured."

"ok...I was wondering, why did you tell Inuyasha his desire ISN'T to kill Naraku."

"because I can HEAR one's heart and mind's thoughts." "I can hear yours too, and your desire is similar to Inuyasha's."

's-similar?' 'so we both want the same thing?'

"not exactly." The demon brain chuckled

"so? What is it, then?" Inuyasha demanded getting bored of waiting.

"defeat me and you can determine it for your self." The brain said transforming into a different demon, one that can fight, "come at me if you wish, but be warned I am quite skilled in combat."

"finally!" then Inuyasha charged at the demon Tetsusiaga drawn, "ADAMANT BARRAGE!"

"PSYSHIELD!" then a giant shield materialized, and blocked the shards of adamant... but- it also redirected it at Kagome.

"*tiny gasp* KAGOME!" and he changed his direction and stood in front of Kagome with the Tetsusiaga in front of them both. Shards of adamant slapped against the giant sword.

"thank you Inuyasha." Said Kagome after the shards dissipated.

"your welcome." "hey! Psykotsun! Why did you try to Kill Kagome!" "you said you don't do that stuff, you promised Kirara!"

"MREOWL!" Kirara roared angrily, agreeing with Inuyasha.

"I was not. It was your test."

"TEST?" "IT WAS A TEST?" "YOU TRIED TO KILL KAGOME FOR A STUPID TEST?" Inuyasha yelled angrily. he looked like he was about to transform full blooded demon, but Kagome noticed soon enough and hugged Inuyasha from behind, halting the transformation, "thanks Kagome."

"your welcome."

"to see if you are worthy of my gift." The demon said returning to it's original form, "and you are worthy. Slay me and your sword shall have Mind's insight."

"ok." Then Inuyasha did just that and the Tetsusiaga started to glow a purple-cerulean blue. Then back to it's normal color, "ok, so, what do I do with it?" he asked, but it wasn't directed towards anyone.

"use it well, not for evil purposes, or you WILL regret it."

"ok?" 'whatever.' Then moments later the group went back to Kaede's village.

"so, Inuyasha, you thinking about what Psykotsun said."

"yeah, I little."

'does he know I love him?'

'should I use mind's insight to find out if Kagome loves me?'

then they got there, and Inuyasha went off by himself. He wanted to try mind's insight.

Off by himself

"ok, let's try this." He said preparing to use mind's insight, he was in the same position he was in when he first prepared to launch adamant barrage.

"MIND'S INSIGHT!" he yelled as he used it, it seemed to open up a large circle,

and from inside of the circle asked an invisible voice, "who do you want to see?"

"Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha stated clearly.

"very well, this is the corridor." Said the voice and a hallway was visible, "enter to see her thoughts and desires."

'ok... that's weird.' Thought Inuyasha asked he walked into the circle. He started to roam and look at the signs above the doors, 'past, memories, fears, annoyances, habits, school, oh! desires.' Then Inuyasha entered the door. And inside was a small computer.

"what would you like to know about?"

"uh, what does Kagome think about Inuyasha." He asked the strange device.

"look at the wall behind me to find your answer." And he did, what he saw was what he was hoping to see, she loves him. she loves him very much.

'she loves me!' and with what he wanted he exited.

"is that all for now?"

"yeah. That's it." Then the circle disappeared. And he heard a noise from the bushes. He turned around to find Kagome walking from behind a tree. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"so, you know my inner thoughts desires, huh?" she asked as she casually walked up to him.

"I just-"

"I guess you went to my desires first?"

"only one I went to."

"and I guess you know-"

"you, love me. Yeah, I know."

"ok. I figured that's what you were going off to do."

"how-how did you know?"

"I watched you." she chuckled.

"you were spying on me?"

"hey, it was either I do it or Miroku."

"ok, well, at least it's you then."

"so..."

"you want to see in my mind?"

"no, I'll be happy enough asking you directly."

"well, it'll be easier to just let you see it."

"*chuckle* ok" then he opened it, and said his name.

"go inside." And Kagome did, Inuyasha waited outside on a log.

Inside Inuyasha's mind

"hmmm, wow, there is a lot of things that go through his mind." Kagome thought out loud as she walked through the hallway of Inuyasha's mind.

"should I just see if he loves me and leave?" "oh! well here it is." And she entered, and there was a computer sitting on a desk, "hello?"

"speak what you want."

"Kagome."

"love."

'so he does love me.' Then she exited, after a quick stop to his fears. So she could be more careful around him, since she loves him, but she found some pretty funny things

"speak what you want"

"all"

{A/N I am not going to actually make a long list of fears Inuyasha has, but probably doesn't actually have} "sit,"

"of course,"

"an angry Kagome, death of Kagome-"

"stop."

"speak what you want." But as the computer was saying that Kagome had already left the room and was walking down the hallway, knowing EXACTLY how much Inuyasha loves her.

In an open clearing.

'wonder what rooms she is going through.'

Then Inuyasha heard a squishy sound, like the kind sound you hear when you riffle through sauced wiggly noodles, "I'm back Inuyasha."

"and..."

"yes."

"*smiles shyly*"

"what's wrong?"

"nothing-"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango screamed as she through her Hiraikotsu, and her yell was followed by the scream of a demon.

"MREOWLLL!" Kirara roared, scaring the holy poo out of some birds.

"WIND TUNNEL!" screamed Miroku. And through the tree line the two could see a huge demon being sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel

"think Koga can tell when your scent has changed?"

"my scent changed?"

"not yet."

"ok?"

"I'll explain it later."

"but **you** ain't ever gonna do it!." Said Koga

"and you are?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"what do you know?" yelled back Koga

"FEH! more than you!" said Inuyasha strangely calm, he was lying on his back, head lying on his hands, staring at the clouds

"don't be so smug Inuyasha." Kagome said and giggled slightly. And then she sat down next to him, and Inuyasha had a noticeable reaction to it. "oh, hey Koga, what are you doing here?"

"nothing. Just, walking around."

"Koga... I know you came here to try and make me love you."

{A/N MAN! I love the name Inuyasha, it is so... well I ain't got a word... no, scratch that. It is AWESOME! And cute.}

'she is so beautiful! And I know she loves me. I wonder when I should ask her to be my mate.' Inuyasha thought

"ok, ok. You got me, that's why I came. But..."

"but what?" asked Kagome.

"but, I now know you two are perfect for each other. So I'll stop calling Inuyasha a mutt"

{yes, I know that sounds really, really STUPID. and, yes there will be STUPIDER. But it will all make sense soon.}

"thanks Koga." Then all three of them saw Kirara. She was walking up but... she was badly injured.

"Kirara?" Kagome screamed, "Kirara, what happened?"

Naraku laughed.

"Naraku." Said Inuyasha angrily.

"I should have known. You sent that big demon to attack my friends while I was off talking to Inuyasha."

"now, now. I merely came to congratulate you two."

"for what?"

"you death!" then Naraku hit Kagome with something. It smacked her forehead.

"ha! It didn't hurt."

"not you. KILL INUYASHA"

"WHAT? NO- what the?" Kagome said as her body pulled a arrow out of the pouch and readied it to fire 'WHAT? NO! I'M NOT KILLING INUYASHA! I LOVE HIM.'

"fire!" and her hand released it.

"Naraku you ba—sss" then Inuyasha's body went limp against the tree was sitting against.

"no. NO. NOOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as she ran for Inuyasha, and as she yelled the thing on her forehead shattered.

"Kagome. Stop, no. It's. It's a trap. He wants. The shard."

"I don't care. I love you. he can have the shard for all I care. I don't give a crap about anything if you're dead."

"no, stop-"

"you stop. I love you-"

"no. just don't give him the shard." Then Inuyasha went COMPLETELY limp

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she woke up.

{A/N told you.}

"Kagome. Kagome! Wake up!"

"Inu-yash-a?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said happily, and hugged the girl.

'*comfortable sigh* he is so warm'

"thank goodness you're ok."

"huh? But I-you-Koga was-Naraku took? It was a dream."

"yeah, a long one. You were asleep for two days."

"two..days?"

"aye. Inuyasha NEVER left yer side. Not more than a single minute at a time."

"yeah. They made me bathe"

{A/N that sounded SO wrong!}

"aye, Inuyasha cares deeply for ye."

"is Kagome awake?" asked Koga

"aye wolf demon. She be ok."

"good, I've been so worried, Hakkaku, Ginta, and Ayame have all been too."

"well, tell them I said, thanks for worrying."

"I will." Then Koga left.

"I hate that wolf."

"you always have."

"you-"

"Inuyasha, ye should let the girl eat, she hasn't in two days."

"feh."

"*giggles*" then Kagome's smile drops 'was ALL of it a dream?'

"what's wrong Kagome?"

"n-no-nothing." 'so... Inuyasha.. **doesn't** love me?'

'she thinks I only want her around for the shards.'

"Inuyasha come outside for a moment. I need yer help."

"feh." then Inuyasha got up and followed Kaede outside.

Outside (and out of Kagome's hearing range)

"what did you want?"

"ye ungrateful dog, do ye even realize what that girl be thinking?"

"that I only want her around for the shards." He said as he sat on the fence

"maybe, maybe not." "every time ye left she be saying something interesting."

"yeah? and what is that?"

"that girl be in love with ye."

"she loves me?"

"deeply, and she be fearing ye do not feel the same."

"but I do, I'm just."

"afraid?"

"*sigh* yeah," then Kagome spies on Inuyasha and Kaede, "I'm afraid..."

"of what? the girl repeatedly expressed emotion for ye, so what do ye have to be fearing? I know it be not that the girl will be rejecting ye."

"but-"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked walking out of the hut.

"Kagome. I don't think you should be out of bed yet." 'should I ask her?'

"I'm sorry. I-" and she looked worried.

"Inuyasha, ye should ask her, I know she wants ye to."

"do you.."

"love me?" she asked

"GUYS! WE HAVE A PROBLEM."

'thanks a lot Sango.' Thought Inuyasha.

"Tsubaki isn't gone." Kagome said.

"yeah, how did you know?"

"cause I feel something, like she cursed me again" Kagome answered then she collapsed into Inuyasha and started to breathe heavily.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said holding her in his arms bridal style, "Kagome, are you ok?"

"y-yeah. I-I'll. B-be fine." She said weakly.

"do you want to go back into Kaede's hut or to your house?"

"I don't really care, I just want you to stay by my side."

'she WANTS me to be next to her!' Inuyasha was happy inside, "don't worry Kagome I won't leave your side."

"thank you." and every second she seemed like she was closer to falling asleep.

"Kagome, I. need to tell you."

"you love me." She finished hoping her dream was at least a little real.

"yeah."

"I love you too." Then she kissed him. and he instinctually pushed into it.

'thank you for excepting me as a half demon.' Then moments later they slowly separated, "thanks for-"

"Inuyasha, I love you BECAUSE you are a half demon so don't even think about starting something over that, I know you would, but please don't."

"*half chuckle* ok, I won't. I believe you." Inuyasha said smiling, "but I was actually going to say thanks for waking up."

"huh?"

"I thought I was going to lose you and that might never wake up." "I couldn't sleep very well at all, knowing you might never wake up." "that scared the crap out of me."

"I know."

"why do you keep doing that?"

"I had a weird dream, and in it, you told me your fears, and that you love me."

"oh, well what AM I afraid of?"

"making me angry and my death."

"that is weird."

"*giggle* don't worry, I'm not leaving any time soon."

"ok, good." "cause I ain't going to let you go without a good hard fight."

"I would be really shocked if you didn't."

"ye really should eat, or Inuyasha may start to worry about ye."

"thanks Kaede." Kagome said as Kaede handed her some soup. And Kagome drank the broth and ate the parts that weren't broth.

'*half sighs* she accepted me so fast. Is that a good sign?'

"Inuyasha. Stop doubting the fact I love you, you know I do."

"ok." 'I get it now. she loves me because I care so much about her. She doesn't care WHAT I am, she loves me for WHO I am!'

"are you-"

"no. I completely believe you." Inuyasha said sincerely.

"ok, good." Kagome said setting down her empty bowl, "I am glad you finally realize how MUCH I love you."

"I have been wondering something Kagome."

"what is it?"

'ok I hope she says yes.' Inuyasha hoped, "will you- be my mate?"

she sat up in his lap, "yes, of course I will!"

'*relieved sigh* she wants to be my mate.' "thank you."

"your welcome." Kagome said as she snuggled into his chest, and fell asleep into a nap.

'she is so beautiful when she is asleep. I love you so much Kagome.'

"are ye ok Inuyasha?"

"shhh. Kagome is sleeping." Inuyasha whispered

"are ye ok?"

"yeah. I am!"

"why are ye so happy all of a sudden?"

"I asked her to be my mate and she said yes."

"oh!" "so ye worried over nothing. Aye?"

"yeah." 'she loves me, though I can't believe she wants to be my mate! I am so happy.'

"Inu-yasha." Kagome said in he sleep worriedly.

"shh. Shh. I am right here."

"*happy sigh*" then Inuyasha drifted into sleep as well, with Kagome in his lap.

'awe they be cute together.'

"we're-"

"SHHH." Then Kaede pointed to the two that were asleep.

"awe! That is adorable." Said Sango in a hushed voice.

"they make a good couple."

"so is Kagome ok?"

"aye child she be fine." "Inuyasha be fine too, just tired."

"ok, good."

"mew." Mewed Kirara.

"Kirara?"

"what is it Shippo?"

"it's Kirara. She seems hurt, will she be okay?" And as Shippo said that Kagome's eyes **shot **open.

'just like my dream.'

"what's wrong Kagome?"

"no-nothing. I-I just got startled in my dream or something I guess."

"ok." And she snuggled into Inuyasha and tried to calm down, but kind of couldn't.

"Kagome, you seem worried, would you like to talk about it?"

"no, I'm fine." And Inuyasha started to stroke Kagome's back, and she calmed down, '*happy-ish sigh* thank you.'

"aye, child. but worry not, she be fine now." Kaede said to shippo {A/N Kaede is responding to Shippo when he said; it's Kirara. She seems hurt, will she be okay?}

"what?"

"Kirara just stepped on a small thorn, but Kaede got it out."

"aye."


	9. when two worlds meet Chapter 1

when two worlds meet

inuxkag

((third person POV)) ((AU))

PROLOGUE: Inuyasha and Kagome lead completely different lives, yet they go to the same school and have the same schedule, lunch period, and they live next door to each other. while they didn't even know of each others existence {A/N other than roll call and what not} until today

"when I call out your name, say here." instructed mrs. Ookamunda as she picked up her roster, {A/N I'm not writing down the names of the entire class} "Inuyasha Takahashi"

"Here." Inuyasha said as he continued to doodle swords but had one hand raised to signal he heard the teacher

"Kagome Higurashi"

"here!" Kagome called as she looked up from her book, which was titled, are demons still living among us?

'are demons still living among us? what kind of crap is she reading?' Inuyasha thought noticing the book, 'of course demons still exist! I'm alive, and so is my dad and my stupid brother Sesshomaru!' {A/N Inuyasha and Kagome sit across from each other}

"PSST, Kagome." Sango whispered

"yeah? what is it?"

"look in front of you, that Inuyasha guy is staring at you."

"so?"

"so I think he likes you."

"feh!" 'I was just looking at her book'

"was I talking to you?" Sango snapped at Inuyasha.

"no but you were talking loud enough for me to hear you clearly."

"what?" Kagome asked somewhat shocked, "I could barely hear her and she's right next to me."

'crap! I forgot I can hear better than they can.' "and?" Inuyasha said trying to keep up his bad boy front.

"n-nothing." Kagome stuttered, feeling her face heat up, as she stared into Inuyasha's golden eyes, 'his eyes are so intense. I feel like they could bore holes through anything, I can't believe that they're so dazzling. I wonder if he wears contacts to get his eyes that beautiful shade of gol-'

"hey, what are you starin' at?" Inuyasha semi-snapped

"oh! uh, n-nothing!" Kagome lied as her blush reddened but when she said the word nothing, her voice cracked and went squeaky.

"I can tell you're lying"

"what?"

"I said I know you're lying to me." Inuyasha said smugly as he twirled his pen between his claws

"oh? and how is that?" 'wow! he has claws too! he is so... different, but some reason I feel dr-'

"hey, I'm talkin' to you."

"oh, s-sorry,"

"as I was saying, when you said nothing, your voice cracked" "and that usually means it's a lie." Inuyasha said as everyone got up and went to their first period class, Kagome and Inuyasha started to walk side by side as they argued

"that's stupid, and I wasn't staring at you Inuyasha!" Kagome quietly snapped but when she said his name her voice went squeaky.

"keh! you lied again."

"what?"

"feh!" "I can tell you were staring at me."

"was-was not!"

"hahahahahahaha!" Inuyasha laughed "man! you girls are so easy to read!"

"you're not much of a closed book yourself, Mr. Takahashi." 'wow, that laugh is so...-' Kagome trailed off in her head

"what do you mean I'm not a closed book?" 'why do I feel so drawn to this girl?'

"I mean I know you have ears hidden under that hat you always wear. trust me I notice that sort of thing, the teachers always tell you to take it off and you always say something like you have lice or you have a medical thing."

"what? I do not!" "and I do have a medical thing." "*Inuyasha's ears twitch*"

"oh, come on! when YOU lie your "hat" twitches."

"It does not!" Inuyasha lied and he could feel the hat being twitched by his ears, 'stop doing that! stupid ears'

"it does too! I saw it witch just now!" Kagome said as she giggled

'she has such a cute giggle' '-but I don't like her or anything.' "ok, fine. you win. just... don't tell anyone. ok?"

"why not?"

"cause my folks say that people like me won't be accepted anywhere, and I know that's true, cause I've been kicked out of many places because of what I am."

"that's just wrong!"

"would you still think that is you thought I was a half demon?"

"ha-half demon?"

"yep."

"I wouldn't think any differently of you, even if you were a purple chihuahua, that only speaks spanish and farts diamonds."

"that's kind of disturbing."

"you get my point!"

"yeah, yeah, yeah." "but are you really that serious?"

"why wouldn't I be?"

"cause I've been kicked out of many countries because of what I am as well, most of which I've never even been to."

"really?" "that sounds just plain stupid"

"I know!" "and I'm also banned from going to alcatraz apparently!"

"what? you're lying."

"my "hat" didn't twitch."

"then you're joking."

"I'm serious, I had to do a project on the place once and when I was looking it up I found out I'm banned from going there period." "crazy huh?"

"completely"

"why'd you stop walking?"

"I need to get my books out of my locker."

"but we'll be late."

"no, I'll be late."

"I meant we, cause you are in front of my locker."

"oh, really?"

"yeah, I never really use it cause I never really had an reason to."

"then why are you complaining now?"

"I don't know!"

"yes you do." Kagome said seeing his hat twitch

"fine, I was using it as an excuse to talk to you some more."

"really? you want to keep talking to me?"

"well since you're the only person outside of my family who knows what I am, of course I do."

"are you afraid you'll get kicked out of here if you show someone...?"

"heh, I'm sure I will be kicked out if I did that."

"well don't worry, I won't tell anyone beyond my diary."

"you actually have one of those things?"

"yeah, I find them relaxing cause I can tell it my secrets, but it's a pain when Sota finds it."

"Sota?"

"my little brother."

"oh."

"yeah, he always tries to find it, he almost always does."

"you know if you want I could help you solve that problem, I'm pretty good with a drill."

"really?"

"hey just because of what I am doesn't mean I'm not handy with a tool belt."

"I just didn't expect it cause you look more like a football kind of guy, not the workshop kind."

"I did try football once..."

"and...?"

"I had to take my hat off so they could fit me for a helmet." Inuyasha said then started chuckling

"oh, I see your point." Kagome said as she started giggling along with him.

"yeah... it ended badly."

"what happened next...?"

"I was banned from tennessee."

"*giggles* aw... that's soo sad.. but kind of funny."

"nah, just stupid, but hey, I never did like Tennessee."

"well, yay for that."

"yeah."

"so...-"

_RIINGG riingg RIINGG {A/N I tried to copy the bell from victorious}_

"Kuso!"

"Inuyasha!"

"what?"

"watch your language!"

"you speak japanese?"

"I am a higurashi, my grampa makes me and sota speak, write, and nearly live it."

"dang."

"hai."

"and I felt bad for myself."

"feh. it's nothing."

"HEY! that's my dismissive catch phrase! you can't have it!"

"too bad" then Kagome whispered near Inuyasha's ear "dog boy"

"hey! you said you wouldn't-"

"I didn't tell anyone who didn't already know."

"feh."

"don't use Inuyasha's catch phrase."

"I am Inuyasha."

"I know that, I was only messing with you."

"keh."

"loosen up!"

"Nai chansu, ningen no musume-kko arimasen! Watashi ga iitai koto o nani demo iu koto ga dekiru" {translation: no chance human wench! I can say whatever I want to!}

"Watashi wa wakai on'na de wa nai yo! Watashi wa fujodesu." {translation: I am not a wench! I am a miko!}

"nani?"

"you heard me."

"I think I heard you say you were a miko, "

"I did say that." Kagome said nonchalantly as she closed her locker door and continued to walk to class

"wait a second." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm suddenly

"*surprised gasp!*Inuyasha?"

"are you related to a priestess named Kikyo?"

"yeah, why?"

'I knew it! I knew she looked familiar in class this morning!'

"Inuyasha! why is that important?"

"it-it's not." Inuyasha said but his ears said otherwise.

"liar."

"fine. but not right now."

"fine, but you WILL tell me why you asked me that out of nowhere."

"ok, just not right now."

"you do know you've made me late for class."

"keh, shaddup! I'm late too ya know."

"so? you're always late."

"but I actually have a real reason this time."

"oh? so you mean you usually fall asleep in homeroom?"

"no. I-" 'I can't tell her why just yet...can I?'

"what? you what?"

"nothing you need to know right now."

"fine." "but now I'm even more late!" "and you owe me!"

"fine. just don't get in trouble again."

"again?" 'does he know?' "what do you mean again?"

"you know EXACTLY what I mean." "trust me I know what happened." "but I won't let it happen again, not if I can help it."

"what are you talking about happen again?"

"Naraku is still the p.e. teacher."

'how could he heard of that?' Kagome thought feeling her eyes fill with water.

"Kagome, Onegai," {onegai= please}

"Onegai, nani?" Kagome asked {Kagome said please, what? as in what do you mean please?}

"Onegai, stop crying"

"why should I?"

"I can't stand it when people cry."

"well then why did you talk to me in the first place?" Kagome asked as she ran away crying

"KOSU!" Inuyasha growled at himself for making Kagome cry. 'crap! where is she?' "*sniff sniff, sniff sniff, sniff sniff* she's over there." Inuyasha thought out loud

"*still crying*" 'I can't believe he knows what coach did!'

'ugh, I feel so stupid!' Inuyasha thought as he sat down next to the crying girl, and picked her up and held her in his lap, "I'm so sorry Kagome, I never meant to make you cry."

"th-then why d-did you br-bring it u-up?" Kagome asked between her sobs

"I was just trying to make a point."

"wh-what p-point could po-possibly need you t-to br-bring THA-THAT up?"

"the fact that I'll protect you if I can" "as long as I can fight I will." "cause, I know how it feels to be betrayed by some you trust."

"wh-why did you say that?" "I'm not important. I'm just another girl in Japan." "what makes me so impor-" Kagome said still sobbing but was cut short.

"KAGOME. stop, you **are** important... to me." then Inuyasha just sat there as Kagome let him hold her in his lap.

'can Inuyasha really protect me from coach?' "but isn't coach Naraku like really really strong?"

"he's not a full blooded demon"

"he-he's a hanyou?"

"you didn't notice? it's pretty obvious"

"I just thought he worked out a lot. remember until I found out you were a hanyou I didn't even know demons existed."

"oh, right."

"and now, my sense of normalcy has definitely changed." Kagome some what joked

"keh, learning that demons exist do that to ya!" Inuyasha joked back as he held her in his lap

"you do know we are doing to get detention if we can't get a teacher to give us an excuse."

"I thought of that already."

"really?"

"no!" Inuyasha laughed, "I was just planning on hiding in a tree until school's over."

"wow, you really are as bad as my friends say you are."

"you mean Sango?"

"and Miroku, Ayame, Koga, Rin, Hakkaku, Ginta-"

"you do know that everyone of those people you just listed except Rin, Sango, and Miroku, are demons?"

"what-really?"

"yep. but I can't believe you're friends with that punk Koga."

"oh, him, he's of my best friends."

"but you don't like him like him, right?"

"*giggle* why do you want to know?"

"just-just answer the stupid question!"

"*giggle* not really..."

"great"

"why?"

"cause he's told me about you, and apparently the guy is in love with ya."

"great..."

"and now I'm gonna have to fight **him** off of you too!"

"I know how to handle him!"

"really?"

"trust me! that guy is so easy!"

"he is?"

"why are you so surprised?"

"he's one of the top guys in wrestling."

"you wrestle?"

"hey, I have to have an outlet somewhere!" "and I'm also in the same weight class as Koga, so I get to go a few rounds with him." "but it's after school"

"I haven't seen you there before."

"you do it too?"

"no, I just watch the brawls, I think we do have the same schedule during school."

"that's funny."

"then why haven't we talked till now?"

"I dunno, I guess we just haven't really cross paths till now."

"but I would have noticed your scent before."

"scent?"

"I'm a inu hanyou, so my sense of smell is better than most humans"

"oh!"

"yeah." 'god I love her scent, but it's strange I haven't smelled it before other than homeroom.' "I don't get one thing though."

"what?"

"you say we have the same schedule, so why haven't I smelled your scent in any class after homeroom?"

"I have to take therapy because of what coach naraku did."

"and the teachers are ok with it?"

"they don't mid at all, I only have to make up big tests." "and even those I get a lot of help on."

"wow. that's real nice of them"

"yeah. they're really helpful."

"I just wish they could get him in trouble for it though"

"they could but they don't know coach's weakness" {A/N I forgot to write this down; Inuyasha, Koga, and Kagome are seniors but they have 5 periods instead of the usual 4; Inuyasha and Kagome's schedule: home room with Mrs. Ookamunda, first period science with Mr. Kyokotsu (but he is not like the Kyokotsu from the show), second period gym with coach Naraku, third period english with Mrs. Jakotsun (and yes I know it looks a lot like Jakotsu. but it is not Jakotsu, Jakotsu is a student who does not take english with that teacher) fourth period math with ms. Sugaku, and fifth period history with Ms. rekishi. then Kagome and Inuyasha go to after school wrestling, Koga is in Inuyasha's weight class.}

"and you do?"

"keh! of course I do!"

"what do you mean of course you do."

"I mean we're both hanyou's."

"oh! wait I don't get it."

"*chuckle* next time wait for me to finish explaining." "I turn human on the night of the new moon so does Naraku."

"ok." 'I wonder where Inuyasha is going with this.'

"so if he could be lured to the wrestling arena, me and Koga could kick the crap out of him."

"but if he sees you he can have you expelled, or even arrested."

"he doesn't even know my name."

"but don't you have him for gym class too?"

"KOSU!"

"stop!"

"forgot that."

"so are you going to still use that plan?"

"unless I can think of a better one, yep."

"*giggle* ok, just don't get hurt."

"that's insulting, you think Naraku could hurt me."

"he hurt me, pretty bad." Kagome said showing Inuyasha her scar.

"he did THAT?"

"yeah, it still burns now and then, but I can handle it."

"wow, and I thought my scars are bad." "that thing looks horrid!"

"it looks worse than it feels" then Kagome rolled the corner of her shirt back down.

_RIINGG riingg RIINGG!_

"so... you gonna be ok to go to gym?"

"yeah. I'll be fine."

"just remember if you need my help just yell."

"k, I wi-"

"ay! Kagome! I've been lookin' for ya!"

"oh, uh, hey Koga."

"hey" "hey mutt."

"stupid wolf."

"dude!" "Kagome heard you!"

"so? hey, Koga where'd your tail go?"

and with that said Kagome and Inuyasha cracked up. "_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

"wh-what are you talking about? I don't have a tail!" Koga chuckled nervously.

"dude, don't worry, she knows already."

"knows what?"

then Inuyasha took of his hat, "aw! your ears are even cuter than I thought they'd be!" Kagome squealed seeing how fluffy Inuyasha's ears were.

"*chuckles* hey, Kagome! that tickles!"

"sorry! your ears are just soooo **CUTE**!"

"she-she knows you are..."

"yep, but she doesn't even care, my breed doesn't make a difference to her." Inuyasha said happily as Kagome stroked his ears, and giggling and squealing every so often.

"wow. never thought someone would actually like you, despite that."

"despite what?"

"being a mutt."

"he's NOT a mutt, he's a hanyou."

"Kagome, they're the same thing."

"no, mutt sounds insulting, and I don't want to ever hear it again."

"and I have the same schedule as her!"

"dang."

"Inuyasha you sounded like a girl just now, you know that, right?" Kagome asked as she loomed over him

then Koga cracked up as Kagome stood behind Inuyasha looming over his head, look at him, "_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_" and in the midst of his laughing he fell over.

"*giggles* you ok?"

"yeah." Koga said as his laugh turned into a light chuckle

"why'd laugh so hard?" Kagome asked stood behind Inuyasha while leaning on her forearms on Inuyasha's head

"cause you two look so stupid like that!" and at the moment Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other

"feh."

"whatever."

"well you guys better hurry and get to gym or coach Naraku will flip out, but for kami knows why he only yells at you Inuyasha."

"yeah." Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time looking to the side

"what?"

"nothing" the two again simultaneously said and at that moment Kagome's voice cracked, and Inuyasha's ears twitched

"ok, you both lied just now."

"**NOTHING HAPPENED!**" Kagome yelled and she would have attacked the wolf but Inuyasha grabbed her waist, and held her close to him

"hey! no need to flip out on me Kagome!" "hey dude what's with her, she always flips out every time I mention the coach." Koga whispered.

"it's a personal thing, she doesn't talk about it."

"so you know?"

"yeah."

"so what happened?"

"I ain't tellin' you!"

"no, it's ok. he's my friend."

"how-how'd you hear me?"

"I can read lips."

"ok...?"

"confused you?"

"yes."

"*adorable giggles*"

"that giggle was adorable" Koga said.

'it was' "stop flirting with her!"

"why not? it's not like she's take. is she?" Koga challenged Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"so she isn't?"

"just stop flirting with 'er!"

"why do you like 'er?"

"uh..." 'crap he called me out.'

"yeah, Inuyasha? do you like me?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha kept her tightly in his grip

"uuuuhhhhh..." 'I-I do like Kagome... a lot... but I don't want to put myself out there, what if she doesn't feel the same way about me?'

"Inuyasha?" "hello?" then Kagome softly and playfully nibbled on Inuyasha's ear,

'what if-...wait is Kagome nibbling on my ear?' 'it doesn't hurt...it feels...well different for sure... but it feels kind of arousing.'

'Is Kagome playfully chewing on the mutt's ear?' 'I wished she'd want to do that to me.'

"well? do you like her or not?"

"oh, uh..."

"it's ok if you don't want to answer that just yet." "we have all day together. *smiles warmly and giggles once*"

"k."

"well I want an answer now! cause if Kagome isn't taken then I can talk to her any way I want." "...within reason obviously!"

"well I definitely like her as a friend to say the least." "but in the romantic sense... I uh...well...I'm not really sure." then his ears twitched

"HA! now admit it! you liar!" Koga demanded

"fine!" "I like Kagome... a lot." Inuyasha said slightly blushing

"really?"

"ye-yeah."

"I like you too!"

"you do?"

"a lot."

"so I guess this mean you don't have any right to flirt with Kagome now!"

"no, that only means I have a true opponent now!"

"tr-true opponent?"

_RIINGG riingg RIINGG!_

"hey guys that was the late bell"

"ah, let old man Naraku boil!"

"Inuyasha! you know that if he catches us out here like this he'll separate us. and then he'll have me all alone..."

"where you gettin' at Kagome?" Koga asked confused

"grrrrr... you're right." "*growl sigh* ok let's get going before coach gets here."

"what was she talking about?"

"come on hurry up if you want to get to class! I ain't gonna help you if you don't hurry up!"

"what did Coach do?"

"hurry up and I'll tell ya."

"ok.?"

"*whispers* he raped her."

"WHAT?" "coach did **that**?"

"mm-hm." Kagome answered solemnly as Inuyasha carried her on his back.

"she's afraid that coach can get her alone he'll do it again."

"well he will have to get through me to do that!"

"Inuyasha already swore that."

"well I'm swearing it too!"

"that's nice and all but do you have coach this period?"

"uh...no."

"well I do. so I can protect her."

"Kosu Hanyou!"

"Koga!"

"what?"

"she speaks Japanese too."

"really?"

"yup."

"dang."

"that's what I said"

"so... what are you going to do abut Coach?"

"whadd'ya mean?"

"I mean I know you won't just let him go, you'll get revenge, I just wanna know how."

"well I was planning on luring him to the wrestling arena and you and I could beat the crap out of him, since tnight is a new moon."

"but you'll be at a disadvantage!"

"so will the coach."

"huh?"

"Naraku is a half demon like me."

"OH!"

"yeah."

"hey, guys we're at the gymnasium."

"right."

"I'll see you later Kagome."

"and I'll see you when you get done changing."

"just don't try to peek!"

"are you grouping me with Miroku?"

"no!" "I'm joking with you!"

"good cause I can't stand that stupid monk."

"well I'd better get changed."

"yeah."

"remember just yell if you need me."

"k k."

'god she's beautiful.' 'I hope coach doesn't try anything today.' 'cause I'd hate to risk transforming in front of my entire gym class'

"Inuyasha? hello?"

"huh, what?"

"I don't know you zoned out."

"oh, sorry."

"thinking about if coach tries something you'll kill him?"

"yeah, kind of."

"k, well hurry and get changed I don't like being the first one out,"

"k."

'Inuyasha is so protective.' Kagome thought as she entered the girl's dressing room.

"hey Kagome! so how are you?"

"good, why?"

"you missed science."

"oh! right. I kind of had a melt down. cause I remembered what coach did."

"don't think about it too much."

"I know but know I don't feel so..."

"helpless?"

"yeah."

"does it have anything to do with that guy that was staring at you in home room?"

"kind of."

"come on out with it."

"ok, ok." "he told me he'd protect me from anything as log as there is a breath in him."

"AWWWWW!"

"SHH. SHH!"

"why is he a demon or something?" Sango joked then laughed

'actually a half demon' "oh, yeah! hahahaha! funny!"

"what's with the nervous laugh?"

"nothing."

"you're voice cracked."

"please don't make me tell you, I promised him I wouldn't."

"ok ok." "don't worry, I'm sure you could handle him if he was a demon!"

"yeah. I'm sure I could-"

"ay! Kagome hurry up!"

"don't come in!"

"and tell Miroku to take ten large steps away from the door."

"Dang it!"

"how'd you know?"

"he's at the door every day trying to sneak a peek at me."

"I made Inuyasha promised not to do that."

"good luck."

"you too." and with that the girls headed for the door, but Kagome was suddenly tripped

'ow! this is gonna hurt!-' Kagome thought as she waited for the unforgiving cement to come in contact with her face, but it never did.

"didn't I tell you to be more careful?"

"no. you said hurry up."

"keh."

"thanks for catching me Inuyasha."

"don't worry about it."

"ok."

"just stay next to me during the entire period."

"don't worry, I wasn't planning on doing otherwise."

"good."

"OK! TODAY WE ARE RUNNING THE TRACK!" Coach Naraku announced

"I hate how he always makes teams for track."

"I think it's so he can get girls like me alone."

"well he'll have a hard time doing that now."

"yeah."

"OK, WHO WANTS TO BE TEAM CAPTAINS?"

"I do" Inuyasha announced

"ANYONE ELSE?"

"ME!" Sango yelled

"OK, NOW DIVIDE UP!"

"I'll take Kagome." Inuyasha said instantly

"wow that's a surprise."

"oh, shuddup and pick."

"Miroku."

"yes!"

{A/n I'm skipping other random kids and just typing the name of the characters}

"I'll take-"

"hey, Inuyasha!"

"no."

"why?"

"I don't like you!"

"but-"

"Bankotsu."

"fine."

"Suikotsu."

"ok."

"Ginkotsu"

"Geshh. alright."

"renkotsu"

"ok."

"crap."

"yes! Inuyasha pick me!"

"Kosu."

"Inuyasha watch your language."

"but now that freak is the only one left!"

"hey! Coach!"

"yes?"

"I switched my history and elective now I'm in this class"

''for once I'm happy to see that wolf " Koga!"

"noooo!" Jakotsu cried out in anger

"Jakotsu you're with me then."

"*groans and mumbles*"

"so wolf, you got your schedule changed so you have gym now instead of next period?"

"yep."

"I never thought I'd say this but you had perfect timing just now"

"why?"

"I almost had to pick Jakotsu for my team, today we have track."

"wow, I DID have good timing." "I bet you pick Kagome without even letting go of her hand."

"were you spying?"

"nope just figured you'd do that."

"well, now You can help me protect Kagome but if you become a threat I'll get rid of you right then and there"

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""


	10. Chapter 10

when Nightmares reveal one's feelings

InuxKag

Inuyasha and the others rest in a nearby town but the thing is...they can only stay if they pair off into couples... as in boyfriend girlfriend couples, except for Kirara and Shippo. they stay with Sango and Miroku in their hut, and since they have to stay in "couples" for their entire stay Kagome and Inuyasha get quite closer, maybe even want to actually BE a couple.

**"look, there's a town and it's just over that river!" Shippo pointed out as the group paused their traveling  
>"yes!" "FINALLY I can a REAL bath! I haven't had one of those in FOREVER!" Kagome said excitedly, "come on Inuyasha!"<br>"I'm comin' I'm comin'!" 'why am I so obsessed with protecting her? why do I always feel bad when she cries?' 'what is it about her that makes me so...I don't know...happy I guess, when I'm by her side I feel...happy, like...like I-'  
>"hello...? Inuyasha? what's wrong?" 'and why is he staring at me so much? do I have something in my hair?'<br>"what? can't you see I'm thinkin'?! I'd like to be able to have a private thought once in a while ya know!" Inuyasha barked trying to hide his blushing  
>"*begins to cry*"<br>'crap it. why am I such a jerk?!'  
>"I didn't know you wanted to be left alone, usually you go off by yourself if you want solitude! but you were staring at me, so I didn't know what you were doing! and that why I had asked!" Kagome yelled then ran off into the woods leaving Inuyasha with a trail of salty tears<br>"way to go Inuyasha, you REALLY did it this time."  
>"SHUDDUP!" 'but shippo IS right though, I hurt her again, why is it that every time I talk to Kagome I end up hurting her.' 'and all because I like her.. gyahh! why do emotions have make me be so mean to her!' Inuyasha thought as he ran into the woods following the trail of salty tears Kagome left behind her.<strong>

with Kagome

**"stupid Inuyasha, why does he have to snap at me whenever I ask him anything?" Kagome asked rhetorically  
>"cause-...*sigh* cause I care about ya, ok?!"<br>"wha-what really is it?" 'he doesn't mean that, he's just saying that so I'll stop crying or whatever.'  
>"what do ya mean what really is it?"<br>"I mean why are you here? why did you follow me into the woods? why won't you just take a hint?!" {A/N maybe he should listen to the song, Take a Hint. *giggles*}  
>"I-..."<br>"see! that's my point! you probably don't even hear half the things I say to you! I could probably tell you I loved you and you wouldn't notice."  
>'I would, cause I...love her too.'<br>"so now you won't even say anything to me?!" "I hate your guts Inuyasha!"  
>"no-wait! just-stop...please."<br>"why should I?!"  
>"cause-" Inuyasha tried to say but couldn't he just sat there staring at his claws with a look of uncertainty, confusion, and almost of like he wants to tell her what she wants to hear more than anything, but can't. "*growling sigh*"<br>"cause why?"  
>"cause...*looks up at Kagome* Kagome, why do you continue to stay by me when I keep hurting you?"<br>"I-I..."  
>"see, that's why I can't tell you that-I uh..."<br>"you really want to know why?"  
>"yeah, I do! it just doesn't make any sense, why stick around when all I do is make you cry?"<br>"cause...I-...I.."  
>"what?" 'could she like me? no...I mean how could she? I've only made her want to hate me. heck even I hate me. I just-'<br>"Inuyasha?"  
>"what?!" he again snapped, but instantly felt terrible, "no. wait, KAGOME! STOP!"<br>"YOU'RE RIGHT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I HANG AROUND YOU! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ME ANYMORE, I'M LEAVING!" Kagome said stopping, then she grabbed something that she had in her shirt pocket and threw it at Inuyasha  
>"your jewel shards, what-why are you giving me these?"<br>"like I said, I'm LEAVING!"  
>"but you won't be able to come back without these."<br>"that's the idea!"  
>'no...she-no. I finally did it, I pushed her over the edge, she was always patient with me, and I pushed her away.' then he saw her approaching the well, "NO! KAGOME! STOP! PLEASE!"<br>"why? like you said all you've ever done is hurt me, well now you won't have to." she replied seeing him running after her.  
>"I already told you, I do it cause I care about ya," Inuyasha said tackling her to the ground so she couldn't leave him forever.<br>"you don't mean that!" "now get off of me!"  
>"I do!" "come on! would I have chased you to the well if I didn't?!" "and no, I ain't gonna get off o' ya, not till you take back your shards."<br>"why do you care if I have them?"  
>"cause I..." "cause I like ya ok?" "I really really like ya. happy now?!" he growled out angry at himself<br>"Inuyasha...-I-" Kagome managed to say as she stared at him feeling utterly shocked  
>"so...will you stay? here... with me?"<br>"ok, ok, just get off!"  
>"fine." so he did get off of her.<br>"but why did you always snap at me when I see you staring at me?"  
>"I wasn't sure if you like me back.."<br>"that was stupid."  
>"what?"<br>"of course I like you, why else would I stick around? you're stubborn, annoying...*mumbles*cute...thickheaded- "  
>"what a second there Kagome.. did-did you just call me... cute?"<br>"uh." she said blushing wildly  
>"you did! you so totally did!"<br>"fine! I did, I called you cute."**

back with the others

**"should we just go to the town or wait a bit longer for them?"  
>"I say go ahead."<br>"mrew!"  
>"what do you think Sango?"<br>"I don't really know..." "but we can't always be waiting for them. let's just go on ahead."  
>"yeah." Miroku agreed<strong>

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""**

**""  
>""<strong>


	11. bullies can break hearts

bullies can break hearts  
>InuxKag<br>AU  
>{AN Inuyasha is the star quarterback, Koga is the linebacker}

"I'll see you after practice, ok Kagome?"  
>"yeah, I'll meet up with you at-"<br>"my locker, I have somethin' in it for you"  
>"o-ok, by your locker then" 'I wonder what he meant by that'<br>"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called running up to her  
>"oh, hey Inuyasha!" she greeted the half demon happily<br>"can I talk to ya after practice, I'd skip it, but Coach says if I skip this one, I'm off the team"  
>"I-I kind of already promised to meet up with Koga after football practice, I'm sorry"<br>"oh...ok" he replied as his ears flattened against his head, "I'll see you tomorrow, I guess..."  
>"Inuyasha! wait"<br>"yeah?"  
>"I-I could drop by your dorm later, if you'd like"<br>"yeah, I'd like that!"  
>"so...what time can I come over then?"<br>"whenever you want, you're ALWAYS welcome in my dorm, even if I'm not there, ok?" he said taking a key that he had tethered to a lanyard off of his neck, and put it around her's, "that's my spare key, I keep my dorm locked to keep Kikyo out, but if you need to, you can go in, just lock the door behind ya, ok?"  
>"*gaping* Inu-yasha!" "you-you're giving me the spare key to your dorm?!"<br>"yeah, you gave me yours, so why not" he replied shrugging  
>"*smiles* thank you" she said hugging the hanyou for a second<br>"yeah" 'maybe she'll get curious, and start snooping and end up see the thousand pictures I have of her in my closet, it's not sick, it's just, I really like her, but I don't want Miroku to know'  
>"I'll see you later Inuyasha"<br>"see ya later Kagome"  
>"Takahashi! Agane! let's go!"<br>"coming Coach!" both boys said then followed him, except Inuyasha stopped for a second to wave bye, which Kagome returned  
>'I think he likes me!' she thought to herself<br>with Koga and Inuyasha  
>"what'd you give her?"<br>"somethin', why do you care?"  
>"cause she's gonna be my woman soon"<br>"KEH! like she'd ever let you mark her!"  
>"if I give her a ring, she will"<br>"WHAT?!"  
>"it's in my locker right now, and after practice, I'm gonna give it to her"<br>"why you..." Inuyasha snarled as he felt a protective rage fill up inside of him, 'Kagome's gonna be that wolf's mate if I don't do something about it, but I always get so much sweatier than he does at practice, so I have to take a longer shower, which will give the wolf enough time to take her'  
>"YO MUTT!"<br>"oh...*shakes head* 4-22! 4-22! HIKE HIKE!"  
>with Kagome<br>"*sigh*" 'from Koga's aura, I think he's planning on proposing to me, but I don't want to hurt his feelings by telling him no right off the bat! since I don't even love Koga. cause I'm in love with someone else...Inuyasha' Kagome thought as she wondered the, what she thought were, empty halls as she stared at the small key that hung from her neck, 'should I not even go see Koga? should I see Inuyasha first? should I just-'  
>"well well well, if it isn't Kagome Higurashi"<br>"I don't want any trouble, I just-"  
>"found some. *nods at one of his brothers*" a tall Black haired boy said as his brother {AN this is NOT Bankotsu and the band of 7} grabbed Kagome from behind, holding her arms behind her back, handcuff style  
>"OW! please stop it! that hurts" she yelped<br>"don't worry, that's the least of your problems"  
>'oh no, wha-what's this guy planning to do to me?' "*gasp* please, don't touch me there" she yelped feeling his hand stroke her leg and gradually make it's way up<br>"you don't have a choice here"  
>"wh-who are you?"<br>"one of your mates, you just don't know it yet"  
>"bu-but if someone mates, it can't be with anyone else"<br>"unless it's a 3-way, then it can be with as many as we want you to be with"  
>"*scared gasp*" 'oh no'<br>back with Inuyasha  
>"hmm? what was that?" Inuyasha asked himself while looking at the school building as he got a bad feeling<br>"what's with you? you haven't been focus for any of the plays! you need to stay focused or we'll be slaughtered in tomorrow's game!"  
>"I just...I have this weird feeling that something bad is happening"<br>"what do you mean, bad?"  
>"to Kagome...I don't know if I'm just too protective of her, or...instinct, or...or what"<br>"...I don't-"  
>"it's just something between me and her" 'she's in trouble, I just know it, but I can't leave practice after only the first 5 plays! I'd indefinitely get kicked off the team'<br>"Takahashi!"  
>"coach?"<br>"what's that look for?"  
>"I-I can't help but get the feeling...my best friend, I think she's hurt"<br>"*sigh* you know...if you leave right now, I can't keep you from being cut"  
>"I know, but...I've never been worng about this yet"<br>"you're just making things up mutt"  
>"I ain't lyin'!"<br>"in any case, we have to get these plays down if we want to make it to the finals"  
>"YES COACH" the entire team said<br>'Kagome...please don't be hurt'  
>with Kagome<br>"PLEASE DON'T, STOP IT! please! I-I already have a boyfriend!" 'even though I'm kind of planning on breaking up with him for Inuyasha'  
>"ah, come on sweety, you know you want some, you just need a little...incentive"<br>"*gasp* l-like what?"  
>"what if we went down there and told your precious Koga that you mated me, and said he is nothing more than a big rat in your eyes"<br>"*gasp* no!"  
>"*narrows eyes*...or what if we went and told Inuyasha, you never liked him, and his attempts at showing you that he loves you were all for nothing"<br>"*gasp* you-yo-...wa-wait, Inu-yasha, he loves me?"  
>"it's obvious how hard he tries to get you to notice him"<br>'Inuyasha, loves..ME?...really?! c-could he really love, ME?!'  
>"let's go tell him that you-"<br>"NO!" 'how can I get out of this! I can't fight of demons, I'm only a human' 'if I contact Inuyasha, or Koga, they'll be kicked off the team for sure, but-' "I SAID STOP IT!"  
>"looks like you found a good spot to start from boss"<br>"a VERY GOOD spot"  
>'oh no...should I?! I have to...' ^Inu-ya-yasha?^<br>^Ka-Kagome?!^ ^wha-what's wrong?^  
>^I-...need you...to help me, please^<br>^what's wrong?^  
>^there are these guys, they-they want to mate with me, but I-I can't hold them off any longer, please...help me, I need you to, please^<br>^you do know what'll happen if I do that, right?^  
>^...yeah, you'll be kicked off the team^<br>^no, that's not even close to what I meant^  
>^Inuyasha, I don't care what you do, just please hurry, the leader is getting really close to me, and I don't know how much longer till he-^ THUD!<br>"hey mutt! how dare you do that!"  
>"*snarls* get away from her now!"<br>"*gasp*" 'wha-what happened to him?!' 'he-he looks like he transformed'  
>"no."<br>"please just let me go, I won't tell anyone about this, really, just please let me go!"  
>"no, you've seen too much, and so has your stupid boyfriend"<br>"boyfriend?!" 'me? and Kagome? dating? it sounds almost TOO good to ever possibly happen'  
>^Inuyasha, I'm scared, please, save me...please^<br>"*snarls viciously* you better let go of her, or I'll rip you to shreds" Inuyasha snarled popping his knuckles  
>"I don't think s-" said the guy that had Kagome's arms held behind her back, and the next thing that Kagome knew was she suddenly felt perfectly calm, as she had two strong arms wrapped around her, holding her close<br>"damn you mutt, we will have that girl! and that's a promise!"  
>"if any of you touch her, every one of you will die." he said as he walked away with the girl he wanted to ask out, shook from the fear of what just happened calmed down as soon as she registered where she was, "Kagome?"<br>"*gasp* please no! no! don't hurt-"  
>"Kagome! it's just me"<br>"Inu-yasha?"  
>"yeah, look at me"<br>"o-...ok" and she slowly opened her eyes, and when she did she saw a pair of beautiful golden eyes staring at her, "*relieved sigh* oh thank god it's you Inuyasha!" "I was so scared, but a-aren't you off the team?"  
>"what's your point?"<br>"you-you're ok with being kicked off the football team, possibly losing your entire scholarship to go here, just to save ME?!"  
>"you say it like it's a bad thing" he replied chuckling slightly<br>"Inu-Inuyasha...wh-why?"  
>"Kagome...I-.." but then he looked deeply into her eyes, then set her on her feet, pulled her close to him by snaking his arms around her, and quickly thinking, 'I love you Kagome' and kissed her passionately<br>"*happy, yet shocked gasp*" 'oh my god, it's true! Inuyasha does love me!' "mmmmmm" she sighed out as she slung her arms around his neck, ^I love you Inuyasha^  
>"really? even though I let my game get in the way of what really matters?"<br>"it's ok, I unders-"  
>"no, it wasn't ok to do that to you" then Inuyasha picked up Kagome, sniffed out Kaga's locker, banged it with the side of his fist, rummaged through it, then stopped finding a small velvet covered box, opening it secretly inside the locker to see what it looked like 'oh, come on, you were going to give her THIS?! it's pathetic!' so he tossed back in the locker<br>"Inuyasha..what-what are you doing in Koga's locker?"  
>"I wanted to find somethin', but I couldn't, come on, I need your help picking out somethin'"<br>"w-what?"  
>"I just need some help gettin' something for someone"<br>"o-ok." 'please be fei jewelery, and please be for me'  
>"come on"<br>"ok" she agreed as he grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers together, {A/N Inuyasha is wearing his Kimono right now}  
>'she is getting so embarrassed, but god she's hot!'<br>"I-Inuyasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"wh-what is this...thing? you know that I can't help you find one, if I don't know what to look for"  
>"a ring"<br>"a-a ring?"  
>"you know an engagement ring"<br>"f-for who?"  
>"I ain't gonna tell ya that" 'cause it's for you'<br>"well, I need to know something about, this girl"  
>"well, she's, beautiful, I love just being around her, her scent is like nicotine to me, she's nice...is-that enough?"<br>"it's sweet, but I meant, what does she like?"  
>"I really, don't know, I never asked, just pick out one that's...pretty, I guess, I don't know about rings, that's why I asked you to help" 'and cause the ring that Koga had was just plain pathetic'<br>"Inuyasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"is...the girl..me?"  
>"if it was I'd have told you"<br>"y-yeah, I guess so" 'unless he's planning on surprising me with a proposal tomorrow'  
>an hour later<br>"ok, so, here we are" 'Kagome, you have no idea how much I want you to be with me forever, if that means I gotta spend a fortune on a ring for ya, fine, just say yes tomorrow'  
>"ok, do you want to stay in a certain price range or-"<br>"nah, I have more than enough to buy this whole place if I wanted to, so price isn't really a problem here"  
>"ok, well, OOH! look at this one, if she's anything like Kikyo, she'd LOVE that one"<br>'Kagome doesn't like the same things Kikyo does, so no'  
>"or not...I'm thinking she might be more of the elegant and simple, yet still classy, and cute type, if she is, I think...she might like that one"<br>"what do you think"  
>"I just told you"<br>"no, like what do you think about it... do YOU like it?"  
>"oh, uh...I'm not really into that, I'm more of a-well actually if you want to see the ring I've always loved, it's this one, isn't it just so cute!?"<br>"it's very shiny, that's for sure"  
>"yeah, it is...*sigh* I've always wanted a ring like that"<br>'you are coming home with me' Inuyasha thought as he silently called over his friend, that worked there, and who's name was Markl, then he eyed the ring Kagome was looking at, while she was smiling as she stared at it's sparkle, but she lost her smile as she saw the clerk pick it up.  
>"hey Kagome"<br>"yeah?"  
>"why don't you get something to eat"<br>"*giggle* thanks I am kind of hungry"  
>"here" he said handing her a 20<br>"so, you've decided which ring to get?"  
>"yeah, and thanks for the help"<br>"uh-huh" and with that she went to the food court, but made sure to keep a small Kekkai around her just in case someone tried to take her again  
>"I'm guessing she's the girl?"<br>"yeah, isn't she just perfect?"  
>"she's quite the pretty girl"<br>"yeah"  
>"you made her think you were getting a ring for someone else weren't you?"<br>"KEH!... *sigh* is it THAT obvious Markl?"  
>"painfully! I'm surprised she didn't noticed the fact that you kept sniffing her every few seconds"<br>"I can't help it! it's...I really love her, it's like she keeps me alive, do you think I took the right way in proposing to her, by getting this ring?"  
>"she comes in here everyday and stares at it for at least 10 minutes, then sighes sadly and leaves"<br>"yeah, think she'll say yes?"  
>"undoubtedly"<br>"huh?"  
>"she talks about you"<br>"yeah?"  
>"she's always saying how she wishes you would buy that very ring and propose to her like the heroic prince charming does in fairy tale stories, she loves you a lot dude"<br>"you think so?"  
>"she's said it out right, and more than once too."<br>"wh-what?!"  
>"she's told me, point blank, she's in love with you"<br>"*smiles* really?"  
>"yeah"<br>"...so how much for it" 'she loves me!'  
>"for the average joe, 80 60 yen"<br>"wow"  
>"for you, 30 50 yen"<br>"you always give me the best deals Markl, I hope she likes it"  
>"hey, it pays to have a friend in the jewelry business"<br>"yeah, it sure does"  
>later<br>"so...can you tell me who the girl is now?" Kagome asked as she sipped a strawberry smoothie  
>"after school tomorrow, I promise I'll tell ya then"<br>"ok...but is she in our homeroom?"  
>"what is this, 20 questions?!"<br>"well is she?"  
>"*sigh* yeah"<br>"how many classes do you have with her?"  
>"...5"<br>"what color is her hair?"  
>"black" 'raven black'<br>"ok...is she around my age?"  
>"...yeah"<br>"is one of the classes you have with her Algebra?"  
>"yeah"<br>"ok..." 'all of those questions...they, I think I might be the girl he's talking about'  
>"you done now?"<br>"a-almost"  
>"*rolls eyes* Keh, well hurry up we're almost back at my apartment"<br>"ok" 'what else?' "you said, her scent is like nicotine to you, so...what EXACTLY does she smell like?"  
>"that's a really stupid question, you know that?"<br>"so? just answer it!"  
>"Sakura blossoms and peach"<br>"oh"  
>"what was that for?"<br>"huh?"  
>"you sounded like you were hoping I wasn't gonna say that"<br>"...no, that's not it!" 'I was hoping you WOULD say that. cause you told me once that I smelled like Sakura blossoms and peach'  
>"so you done, now?!"<br>"for now"  
>"good, now I gotta wrap this thing"<br>"you don't WRAP a ring Inuyasha!" "you put it in a ring box"  
>"oh"<br>"*giggles* I can help you do that too"  
>"no, I can do that myself"<br>"ok, I'll be down the hall if you need me" Kagome said kissing the half demon on the cheek lightly then left for her apartment  
>"yeah" 'I should have kept the box the wolf had his ring in, oh well, I'll find somethin' I can use for it'<br>2 hours later  
>"*BANG BANG BANG!*" Koga banged on Inuyasha's door<br>"what is it?"  
>"COME OUT HERE MUTT!"<br>"*growl sigh*"  
>"what the hell is wrong with you?!"<br>"what?"  
>"Kagome told me it's over!"<br>"keh! it's about time!"  
>"then she said she loves you, and I'm not her type anymore!"<br>"really? she said that?"  
>"yeah, what did you tell her?"<br>"when?!"  
>"when you left practice!"<br>"I just told her...*smirks* keh!" then Inuyasha closed the door on Koga's face and locked it  
>"what?!"<br>"you'll find out tomorrow after school"  
>"what do you mean?"<br>"oh don't worry, news spreads fast here"  
>"news?!"<br>"yeah news"  
>"what kind of news"<br>"I ain't tellin' ya"  
>"then I get it from Kagome"<br>"I wouldn't tell her either"  
>"why?"<br>"cause I didn't want to, I told her she'll find out tomorrow, so you'll just have to wait"  
>"*growls* fine, but don't think it'll work"<br>"you don't even know what it is!"  
>"I'll find out!"<br>"I'm the only one that knows!"  
>"I'll figure it out eventually!"<br>"you only have 2 classes with me!"  
>"K-Koga?"<br>"Kagome...what are-"  
>"can I?"<br>"uh..sure"  
>"*knock knock* Inuyasha? can I come in?"<br>CLICK!, "come on"  
>"thanks" CLICK!<br>"HEY MUTT!"  
>"go away"<br>"I'll be back eventually"  
>"no you won't" then he turned to Kagome who had found a spot on his couch, and was sitting on it with a depressed face, "what's wrong?"<br>"Koga dumped me"  
>"he told me, that you dumped him"<br>"no, he said I meant nothing to him, I was just for...-" but then she began to cry, "for-...for show!"  
>"for...show?!"<br>"he never loved me! he just went out with me, because he thought we LOOKED good together! when I told him that I was thinking about things, he got really mad and just dumped me!" she said as she bgean to cry uncontrollably, "he just flipped out, and told me we were through!"  
>"oh Kagome" "come here" Inuyasha said after he sat down next to her<br>"Inuyasha? can...can I stay with you for a while?"  
>"I gave ya the key to my dorm didn't I?"<br>"*smiles weakly* so...I can?"  
>"always"<br>"oh thank you!" Kagome yelped hugging the half demon  
>"don't worry, you'll ALWAYS have me Kagome" he told her huggin her back "ALWAYS"<br>"really?"  
>"yeah, you'll ALWAYS have me to count on, I promise, cause again, you'll ALWAYS have me Kagome, ALWAYS"<br>"*smiles* thanks inuyasha"  
>"come on, let's get some of your things over here, I have a feeling you're gonna be here for a LONG while"<br>"w-why?"  
>"I already told you, you'll find out tomorrow"<br>"*giggle* ok"  
>"come on" he said grabbing her hand<br>"yeah"  
>"ok"<br>the next day, (at lunch)  
>"school's almost over Inuyasha, when are you going to tell me?"<br>"soon Kagome, very soon"  
>"ok" 'I wonder what he wants to tell me'<br>"Kagome"  
>"not now Koga, I'm over you."<br>"what?!"  
>"I have Inuyasha to care about me, something you NEVER did" Kagome said hooking her arm in Inuyasha's<br>"we NEED to talk"  
>"no. you NEED to leave, she's m-...*growls* Kagome?"<br>"yeah?"  
>"will you?" Inuyasha asked as he got down on one knee<br>"*GASP!* Inu-ya-yasha!?" Kagome gasped getting everyone's attention, and all the girls either squealed or gasped  
>"will you be my mate?" he asked pulling out the ring he bought the night before<br>"*GASP* the-the ring!"  
>"yeah, so...will you be my mate Kagome? will you be Mrs. Kagome Takahashi?" "with me?" 'please say yes'<br>"*GAPING*...*SMILES HAPPILY* Y-YE-YEAH! YES I WILL INUYASHA! YES!" she squealed happily as she hugged him  
>"really?"<br>"really!"  
>"oh Kagome" he sighed out as he hugged her tightly, wanting to just stand there with her held close which also gave him and excuse to inhale her scent<br>"AAAAWWWW!" every single girl that was in the cafeteria said.  
>"Inuyasha, is-is this what you meant yesterday?"<br>"huh?"  
>"you said you had a feeling I'd be there for a LONG while, is this what you meant?"<br>"yeah"  
>"you're one dead mutt"<br>"houi! Jouso! KETSU!" Kagome said as she put a kekkai around Koga, "KETSU!" then another around herself and Inuyasha, "I love you Inuyasha, you mean the world to me"  
>"keh! you ARE my world"<br>"...really?"  
>"don't you remember what I told you about-"<br>"you mean like how my scent like nicotine to you?"  
>"everything"<br>"*smiles* you so sweet" she said as she hugged him burying her face in his Haori, "and warm...oh, it's so comforting" "I love you so much Inuyasha"  
>"I love you too Kagome"<br>"KAGOME, KAGOME! KAGOME!"  
>"*sigh* what? what? what?!"<br>"can I help plan your wedding?"  
>"wed-ding?"<br>"he gave you a ring didn't he?"  
>"uh-yeah?"<br>"that means he wants a human wedding" and then Inuyasha slapped himself in head  
>"god damn it! I knew I forgot something!" "I'm sorry, Kagome, I tried to make-"<br>"*giggles* Inuyasha, it's ok" Kagome said taking the ring off and handing it to him  
>"*shocked*...-Ka-Ka-gome?!...you-you don't-"<br>"Inuyasha!" she said stopping him, "the ring is beautiful, but I don't need one to prove I'm a Takahashi"

"all I need is your mark, cause really it's just knowing you want me as your mate that matters"  
>"*sigh* so...do you want to be MARRIED, or...-"<br>"no, I want a demon's mark, from you"  
>"*smiles* ok, but not in front of everybody, especially with them ALL staring at us like this"<br>"yeah" then she let him kiss her, and every girl in the cafeteria said, "AAAAAAAWWWW!"  
>"Kagome! let me out of here!"<br>"no" she mumbled underneath Inuyasha's kiss, 'oh god this feels so good' and then she felt his arm that was around her slim waist tighten it's grip slightly, holding her a little closer, then his other arm moved to her neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss.  
>then Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "when I take you, it will hurt, so get ready"<br>"*quiet gasp*" 'h-hurt?!'  
>"I'll explain more later"<br>"RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NNNNGGGGGG"  
>"good thing we don't have any classes after lunch, huh Kagome?"<br>"y-yeah"  
>"what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as he walked her to his dorm, which is now his AND Kagome's dorm<br>"I just...*sigh*" Kagome sighed as he unlocked the door, led her inside, relocked the door, then went to the large couch and sat down next to her  
>"come on what is it?" Inuyasha asked again<br>"you said the first-"  
>"that's normal for humans"<br>"it is?"  
>"I learned it in health class"<br>"oh"  
>"yeah, Kagome, the last thing I wanna do is hurt you, but I don't know if I can stop our first time mating from hurting you, I'll be gentle, if you want, but a mark isn't enough to stop the wolf from trying to take you, I wish it was, but-"<br>"you don't want to-"  
>"Kagome, stop, don't say that! I've DREAMED of being the guy that gets to mate with you, but I don't want it to hurt you, but it almost always hurts, from what I've heard in class, that is"<br>"so, you don't want to for my sake?"  
>"I guess you could say it like that, but I DO want to mate with you, I've always wanted to be the guy that gets to mate you"<br>"oh" then she just hugged him, "when the time comes I'll be ready, I promise"  
>"yeah, when the time comes" he said back as he pulled her closer to him, "Kagome?"<br>"yeah?"  
>"you're so perfect"<br>"re-really?!"  
>"really, I love you so much" then he pecked her on the lips, "so, how do you want me to mark you?"<br>"h-how?"  
>"yeah, there's different ways"<br>"um, what do you mean?"  
>"I mean I could just bite you, or get you excited enough that you don't feel it"<br>"d-does it hurt?"  
>"yeah"<br>"oh, ok." "I love you Inuyasha"  
>"so excited then?"<br>"y-yeah"  
>"ok" Inuyasha said as he tilted her head up to look at him, and he kissed her then left fiery wet kisses down her neck and over to the left side of her collar bone, and he began to lick the flesh, making Kagome gasp<br>"oh...that.. that feels, oh really nice actually"  
>"yeah?"<br>"yeah"  
>"keep going or you ready?"<br>"please keep going" Kagome told him, feeling very nervous  
>"don't worry Kagome, I'll take care of you, and give you what you need, I promise"<br>"o-ok" 'oh god, I can't stop thinking about seeing Inuyasha naked, and oh the more I think about it the more I want it'  
>"Kagome calm down!"<br>"Inuyasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"m-...m-...nevermind"  
>"what? what was it?"<br>"no, no, no, no, I'll tell you later"  
>"Kagome, what's wrong? why are you so nervous?!"<br>"I don't really know" "am I supposed to be nervous?  
>"only a little bit, but not like this!" then he went back to kissing her, "Kagome you know I love you"<br>"y-yeah, I know"  
>"then why are you so on edge?"<br>"n-no reason"  
>"Kagome" "please tell me, I wanna fix whatever is wrong"<br>"then...*deep breath* then make love to me, Inuyasha.. please."  
>"*bink, blink blink* Ka-Kagome! you-you want me to...-"<br>"be, YOUR, Kagome"  
>"but you do know it hurts right?"<br>"...-yeah...yeah, yeah, I know, I love you and I want to be with you forever"  
>"ok, but first I have to mark you"<br>"ok"  
>"I love you Kagome, I really do, and you're my everything" Inuyasha told her as he tackled her to the floor, but made sure not to hurt her in the process, and held one of her wrists down to her side, and the other up by her head, and kissed her taking his time to taste her mouth, as her back arched trying to break free of his weight straddling her thighs<br>"MMMMMNNNN" 'oh man, Inuyasha, this, oh this is amazing'  
>"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said as he licked a trail down to between her breasts, and licked the small space between them, making Kagome gasp loudly<br>"OOOOHHHHHHH, Inuyasha, oh god" she said as she helped him remove her shirt  
>"mind of if cut this off?"<br>"*slight gasp* n-not at all"  
>"ok" then he took a claw and snapped the staps, then cut down the middle, and down the sides of the unwanted fabric, "you don't mind me seeing you do you?"<br>"...I don't mind at all, it's you, and I trust you Inuyasha"  
>"ok" and he gently grabbed it, and tossed the left cup behind him, then the right cup, and he was stunned as he stared at the sight before him, Kagome's bare chest, and there was a lot to marvel at, her chest was a size that rivaled Kikyo herself<br>"Inuyasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"w-what's wrong? you are aren't saying anything, am I-"  
>"beautiful"<br>"really?"  
>"uh-huh" then he scratched the under side of one and Kagome gasped slightly, then he gently grabbed one, then the other, and softly pushed them together, then buried his nose in the crease, and inhaled her aroma, then once he had gotten his fix, he then stuck his tongue where his nose just was, wanting to taste it too, then the two mounds were shoved into his face, Kagome's back had arched, she liked him doing that.<br>"oHH, oOHHH! oOOHHHH! oOOOHHHHH!" she panted out as he noticed a small pink bud on the tip the fleshy mounds he found irresistible, took one of the buds in his mouth, and began to suck on it, she'd had arched her back, but Inuyasha was holding her down as he sucked on the wonderfully hard, pink, irresistible bud on the large, round, beautiful, mound of flesh, "the other one too" she said feeling an animalistic urge to want Inuyasha to make love to her, hot, exciting, hormone driven love to her. then as he took the cool, hard, pink bud, and began to suck on it, she felt her entrance itch and ache for attention from the half demon, in fact she could feel her whole body crave his body to mingle, buck, rub, and above all press against hers, and she realized she WANTED him to, in a sense, violate her body with his, to truly take her innocence, to take his too, she wanted to mate, with Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, please go to the next step, I REALLY want it, honestly I WANT it, and I-want you"  
>"Kagome...are you sure? it hurts a lot"<br>"Inuyasha, as you sucked on me, I could feel my whole body ache for you, I NEED you, my entire body is aching for your touch. your wonderful, gentle, caring, warm touch. Inuyasha, make love to me, make hot, exciting love to me, right here, right now. please" 'besides I'm not clean'  
>"K-Kagome, I-I don't know ho-"<br>"please Inuyasha?"  
>"...*sigh*" then he went back over to her collar bone, liked the skin, then bit down into her, and she winced painfuly, "*gasp* *pained sigh*"<br>"Kagome are-"  
>"I'm fine Inuyasha, please, don't stop, touch me wherever you want to touch me, I won't stop you, I loved you" so Inuyasha picked her up and put her on the bed, then she helped him discard everything in between them<br>"are you sure about this?"  
>"yeah" 'not really, but I can't let him know that'<br>"ok" then he crouched down but when he got there a scent greeted him, that scent made him need to have a part of him inside of her body, just as much as she wanted it  
>"Inuyasha, please don't stop, ok? keep going, I want to go all the way, please"<br>"ok" 'I can't believe it! Kagome WANTS me to make love to her!'  
>"you ready?"<br>"yeah, are you? Kagome tell me honestly, ARE you ready?" Inuyasha asked searching her eyes  
>"...y-yeah" but the way she said it made it sound more like a question, 'not really, but I want to'<br>"Kagome, you don't sound ready, I think it's best for both of us if we wait a little while, ok?"  
>"Inuyasha, if we keep waiting, then you'll get second thoughts about it, and I want to know that no matter what it's only your hands that can touch me" she said grabbing his left hand with both of hers and holding it up, "Inuyasha...you probably don't know this, but...when I was little, I-I...I think...*scared deep breath*-...n-nevermind"<br>"what?"  
>"I-I can tell you, I want to, really I want to, but...I-I just can't"<br>"does sango know?"  
>"yeah"<br>"I'll ask her then"  
>"I-I'll call her to tell you"<br>"ok, I'll be right back then" Inuyasha said kissing her, then put a black t-shirt on, some drawers, and a pair of jeans, "I love you Kagome, I'll be back, I won't mate you today, maybe, but I WILL make love to you, I PROMISE, I will, but I need to know you're ready for it, and everything that goes with it, you get that don't you?"  
>"yeah, I get it" she said as she got up kissed him on the cheek, then laid down, but this time she had her bed sheets over her<br>"I'll be right back"  
>"ok" and with that he went to go find Sango<br>"*sigh* I hope he doesn't hate me for it" Kagome said to herself as she picked up her phone and texted Sango  
>"San, Inu is coming to ask about ... it"<br>"it?"  
>"you know, that thing Toshi did to me?"<br>"when he..."  
>"yeah, tell Inuyasha, I tried to, but I couldn't, I need you to tell him for me"<br>"sigh, Kagome, if you can't tell him about Toshi, how do you think that he'll take it coming from me?"  
>"please, San, I can't say it, I REALLY want to tell him, I just, sigh, I can't, it really scarred me"<br>"long sigh, fine. but you owe me"  
>"ok, thanks San"<br>with Inuyasha  
>"*knock knock* hey Sango?"<br>"yeah?"  
>"did Kagome call you?"<br>"yeah, you want to know about what happened"  
>"I guess so, Kagome couldn't say anything about it"<br>"because it was pretty bad"  
>"what was it?"<br>"she had a neighbor named Toshi Nakamura"  
>"ok?"<br>"do you want the short version or the whole story?"  
>"uh, whole"<br>"ok, well, one day Kagome heard that Toshi's wife had passed away, so she made him some cookies and took them over to him to tell him how bad she felt, but when she got there, Toshi grabbed her, took her inside, and..."  
>"and what? what'd he do?"<br>"he-...*long sigh* Toshi raped Kagome"  
>"he-he what?!"<br>"yeah, but he didn't get much farther than breaking her inner barrier really"  
>"what-what happened?"<br>"well, she was dating Koga at the time, and he was at her house and he heard her screaming, and ran over to find Kagome held up against a wall by Toshi while he, you know. and well he punched Toshi, and called the cops, but ever since then Kagome wouldn't get close to any guy, not even Koga, the last time Koga tried to convince her, she almost killed him"  
>"really?"<br>"yeah, why did she want to tell you that? she wanted to keep it a secret from everyone"  
>"she...had reasons"<br>"like...?"  
>"I'll tell you later, right now I need to get back to Kagome"<br>"Inuyasha, before you go, you should know something"  
>"what is it?"<br>"Kagome has told me that if she imagines you in the place of Toshi, the pain of what he did disappears for a little while, but then it grows because she thinks that if you ever found out that she's not as perfect as you say she is, you'd never talk to, or even look at her again, Inuyasha, if you want to mate Kagome, she might fight you, but won't know why. don't ask her for her permission to mate, let her ask you to mate her, and when she does, question it, don't ask me why, make her tell you she desperately wants you to mate her, that's the best way to do it, she'll fight less if you do it that way"  
>"how would you know?"<br>"I just know, don't ask why"  
>"fine, can I go?"<br>"yeah"  
>"ok" and he went off to go see his Kagome, 'I can't believe what that Toshi guy did, but if I really think about it, he kind of helped me, cause now when I mate her, she'll be able to enjoy it'<br>after he got back to Kagome  
>"Kagome, what are you doing?"<br>"I told you go away Koga!"  
>"why? don't you want me?"<br>"no! I don't!"  
>"don't fight it, you know you want me"<br>"INUYASHA! PLEASE HELP!" she screamed as Koga began to unbutton his shirt  
>"hey wolf"<br>"what do you want mutt?"  
>"turn around" and once Koga did Inuyasha punched him square in the face, and tossed him outside, "are you ok Kagome?"<br>"yeah, as good I can be, I guess..."  
>"Kagome, my feelings for you haven't changed at all"<br>"but-I-I'm not, "clean", Toshi took-"  
>"I'm just worried if you are ok"<br>"I-"  
>"with me mating you, like you wanted"<br>"*slowly smiles* tomorrow, I'm really tired"  
>"ok, tomorrow"<br>"you're not mad at-"  
>"of course I'm mad at that bastard for doing that to you"<br>"but I'm not as perfect as you say I am"  
>"Kagome, as far as I care, you are even more perfect now than you were when I didn't know what Toshi had done to you"<br>"u-uh...r-really?!"  
>"really, Kagome it wasn't your fault, you were born irresistible, I'm mad at that Toshi guy, not you"<br>"oh Inuyasha" Kagome sighed as the hanyou took his shirt off and his jeans but made sure to keep his boxers on, then he laid down next to her and pulled her close and relished having her bare chest firmly held to his, and loved how she looked at him when he was this close to her, then he pulled her away after a few minutes, and made her sit up against the head board while he moved to straddle her but she fought him for a moment, then realized what he was doing, and let him grab her large fleshy mounds and suck on one of them, but this time he let her grab hold of his back pulling him closer, which gave him a large dose of her scent, almost driving him mad, then a minute later of him wildly sucking on the tip of her breast, she moved her arms from his back to his head, but stopped as a loud moan escaped her throat, "OOOOOHHHHHHH!" "Inu-yasha, please suck the other one too, please"  
>"ok" he replied as he released the large pile of flesh then moved over a little bit, and gave the other tip his attention, and Kagome liked the attention he was giving to her, Inuyasha could tell she liked him sucking harshly because she silently gasped and opened her mouth to moan but only to gasp again, and then whisper over and over the phrase, "god, oh! oh!"<br>and Inuyasha couldn't help but to want to see how much he could get out of her, so as he sucked he began to trace circles with his tongue, and Kagome gasped sharply and loudly. then her left hand moved to his neck and pulled him closer, she REALLY liked the attention he was giving her  
>"AAAAOOHHHHH!" "INUY-YASHA! OH!"<br>"Kagome?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"I love you so much"  
>"I love you too, Inuyasha, are you sure you don't mind<br>me being-"  
>"I'm actually kind of glad you are"<br>"wh-why?!"  
>"because Toshi did the hard part for us"<br>"oh..."  
>"and thanks to him, you'll be able to enjoy it"<br>"*smiles* yeah... I didn't think of it like that"  
>"I love you Kagome, you're everything to me, you are my whole reason of existance, I don't have a life if you're not in it, I love you Kagome"<br>"*happy gasping* oh Inuyasha! that-that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard"  
>"it's true"<br>"Inuyasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"...m-make love to me"  
>"you sure?"<br>"yeah, I-I am" but she didn't sound ENTIRELY sure  
>"you don't sound too positive"<br>"Inuyasha, please! every time I fall asleep Toshi is there waiting for me, to make sure I don't forgot what he did, but when I'm in your arms like this, it actually goes away"  
>"then why did you go out with Koga?"<br>"I didn't know you liked me, and Koga somehow knew what Toshi did and he said he'd make it better, I didn't want to, but I was afraid that if I didn't go out with him, he'd tell everyone what he did"  
>"Koga doesn't know"<br>"he doesn't?!"  
>"no, he thinks someone just cheated on you, and shattered your heart"<br>"oh thank god he doesn't know what actually happened"  
>"Kagome, I love you, and I want to spend my life with you but are you sure you want to mate me now?"<br>"Inuyasha, please, please replace Toshi's hands with yours, they haunt me all day and all night, please, prove to me that the only man who can touch me is you Inuyasha, I need to know deep in my heart that only your hands can feel my skin, only by your hand can I feel a man's touch, I need-" but she was interrupted by a hot kiss, and his left hand stroking her inner thigh, making her gasp, and start to shake, because that was the very first thing Toshi did to Kagome that day  
>"K-Kagome, what's wrong?" but she only give him a terrified look, making him take is hand away so he could hug her, "Kagome did I start off wrong?"<br>"no, th-that was the very first thing Toshi did to me"  
>"oh..." "I-I didn't know, I'm so sorry, what should I do first?"<br>"I-I don't know, I-the only touch I've felt was Toshi's and I don't want to feel that ever again, so I-I don't know what you should do"  
>"I think I know" so he went down to her entrance and put his tongue in it<br>"*gasp!* oh!" but seconds later her cries of excitement turned to panic, "NO! NO NO!"  
>"K-Kagome!" 'what can I do to not freak her out?'<br>"STOP IT! NO! T-TOSHI NO!" Kagome cried out  
>"Kagome, it's only me Inuyasha, I'm the only one here with you, d-did Toshi do that to you too?"<br>"n-no, I-...Inuyasha, I'm scared, what if Toshi comes for me?"  
>"not if I can help it" Inuyasha said getting up, and discarding his drawers, now both were naked, "I'm going to start slow, is that ok?"<br>"no,"  
>"h-how do you want me to go?"<br>"just do it, before he comes, I don't know why, but I know he's coming for me"  
>"Kagome, isn't Toshi dead?"<br>"y-yeah"  
>"then how can he come after you?"<br>"Inuyasha, I don't know why, but I can't enjoy it the first time, I can't stop thinking about what he did, how he-"  
>"Kagome, I want you to enjoy this, I'll keep talking the whole time, just focus on the sound of my voice, ok?"<br>"y-yeah, I can do that"  
>"ok, I love you"<br>"I love you too"  
>"ok, now, I'm about to ent-"<br>"Inuyasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"kiss me first?"  
>"sure" so he moved to kiss her and she started to have a panic attack, so he just quickly pressed his lips to hers, but she flipped out more<br>"T-To-Toshi...n-no get off...please"  
>"Kagome! it's just me!"<br>"Inu-yasha?"  
>"yeah, it's just. me. Toshi is dead, I'm right here"<br>"yeah, Inuyasha, I'm sorry"  
>"why?"<br>"you're trying to make this special, and everytime you try, I get a flashback to Toshi, I'm sorry Inuyasha, really I am but-"  
>"Kagome"<br>"yeah?"  
>"I'm not going to stop until you're mine"<br>"*smiles* thank you Inuyasha"  
>"I love you"<br>"you know, Toshi never kissed me, and I never liked him"  
>"good, come on Kagome, let's try and see if I can make love to you if we're in my brother's hot tub"<br>"but-Sesshomaru said if he catches you in it he'll kill you"  
>"not if Rin is available"<br>"huh?"  
>"Sesshomaru always lets me stay in the hot tub when Rin is over"<br>"oh, ok"  
>"let's go"<br>"you're gonna take me there without a change of clothes?"  
>"then go get some"<br>"Inuyasha, can...can we try one more time here?"  
>"ok, but only because you asked"<br>"I love you so much" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, and his went around her waist, and he lowered his head down and kissed her passionately, making her moan loudly while she ran her fingers through his hair, then rubbed his ears, making him walk her over to the bed but when he got there he had an idea  
>"hey Kagome"<br>"yeah?"  
>"how-how did Toshi do it?"<br>"wh-why do you ask?"  
>"cause what if we did it in a different way, maybe then you won't flip out"<br>"h-he held me against a wall and...well yeah"  
>"ok then what do you-"<br>"only hold onto my hips"  
>"*smiles* ok, I hope it works, cause I really want to mate with you Kagome"<br>"I want to too"  
>"ok, do you want to just bend over or kneel down?"<br>"uh...which one do you suggest?"  
>"I dunno, do you want me to just start and we can go from there?"<br>"y-yeah, I like that idea" "keep going"  
>"ok" so he began to kiss her, and then left soft kisses trailing down to just above her thighs<br>"OH!" she moaned out slightly, "Inuyasha, oh this feels so nice!" she sighed out as he gently grabbed her hips, and pulled her close, then realised something  
>"Kagome?"<br>"yeah?"  
>"I-I...Kagome" he said again but it sounded like he wanted to stop<br>"Inu-yasha? you-you don't want-"  
>"Kagome! I've dreamed of doing this with you"<br>"so...what's the problem?"  
>"what if I'm not enough for you?"<br>"enough?! Inuyasha, are you afraid you won't be able to excite me?"  
>"*solemn look*"<br>"Inuyasha, we haven't really started yet, and I'm already excited! now please don't stop! I like what you're doing to me, please keep doing it, all of it, make love to me so I can forget what Toshi did, so I can forget his touch, please I can't sleep, because everytime I do the memory of him haunts me"  
>"Kagome, are-are you sure?"<br>"YES! I'M SURE! PLEASE Inuyasha, PLEASE don't. stop."  
>"o-ok, I won't"<br>"thank you, keep going"  
>"ok, did Toshi play with your body before he did it?"<br>"a lot"  
>"oh Kagome" Inuyasha sighed as he saw her eyes fill with salty tears, "Kagome, please don't cry."<br>"please keep going Inuyasha, please."  
>"ok" so he had Kagome turn her back to him and instinctually she got up on the bed put her knees under her, then Inuyasha helped her spread her thighs apart<br>"you can put your head down if you want to"  
>"ok" "you ready to mate me?"<br>"are you ready to feel my touch?"  
>"yeah, I'm ready, please, make me want to cry out your name, Inuyasha, I want to carry a pup, can-can you give me that pup?" "WILL, you give me that pup?"<br>"you...you want me to impregnate you?!"  
>"with your pup Inuyasha, I want to be a mother, with you, being the father, please"<br>"*smiles* then get ready, this is going to be wild"  
>"*giggles* I'm already excited to have a part of you growing in me" 'I'm going to be a mother soon'<br>"ok" so he positioned his rock hard member in front of her already slightly wet entrance, then said, "get ready to scream"  
>"can't wait" she replied smiling as she got down on her elbows giving Inuyasha a good view of her back.<br>"ok, here I come" and he released his inner demon so he could watch the girl he loved moan, gasp, yelp, scream and yell out in ecstacy as he pumped his member in and out of her entrance, making it wetter and wetter with each thrust of his hips  
>"OOHH!" she yelped each time he went deeper into her body, while using his hold on her hips to really pull her out and push into her, "OOOOHHH! YES INUYASHA! YES! YES! MORE, PLEASE! I WANT MORE INUYASHA!"<br>"how can I give you more?"  
>"harder, faster, please, I want you to go much much MUCH faster, and enter my body harsher, more wild, show me how much you want me to carry your pup, show me how good this feels to you, show me how much you love me, I want to SCREAM for you Inuyasha, I want all of Japan to know how good this feels, help me do that, make me scream for you"<br>"really?"  
>"YES, REALLY! HELP ME TELL ALL OF JAPAN HOW GOOD THIS FEELS" and Inuyasha's inner demon liked hearing that, so it made him growl approvingly<br>"then get ready to scream out my name Kagome" he growled out darkly  
>"o-ok" she replied having suddenly lost her euphoria to her fear of Toshi, because that was what Toshi had told her when he pinned her to the wall, and the memory of that terrified her.<br>"Ka-gome?" "what-what's wrong?"  
>"Toshi, no don't this it's wrong"<br>"Kagome!" Inuyasha said having gotten control over his inner demon, "Kagome, it's just me, Inuyasha"  
>"Inu-yasha?! you-you're-"<br>"mating, with you, remember, you told me, to replace Toshi's touch with mine, you said and I quote, "I like what you're doing to me, please keep doing it, all of it, make love to me so I can forget what Toshi did, please I can't sleep, because everytime I do the memory of him haunts me" that's what you told me, Kagome, I'm doing this for you, for US, and because you told me that you wanted me to make love to you"  
>"I-I did?"<br>"many times, you said you wanted me to impregnate you with my pup, you told me, you WANTED me make you scream out my name, you told me to help you tell all of Japan how good it feels" Inuyasha said with slight but obvious hurt in his eyes  
>"Inuyasha, I-I said all of that"<br>"and others things, Kagome, you pretty much begged me to make love to you like this, so, do you still want that pup?"  
>"I-...what if To-"<br>"Toshi. is. DEAD. he can't touch you, you've told me yourself, that only my hands can touch you, I'm the only man who can touch you, make love to you, excite you this way, Kagome, you wanted to be my mate, don't you still want that? I know I do, I've ALWAYS wanted that, I've dreamed of this very act, living with you forever, raising a family with you. Kagome every time I sleep I dream of being YOUR MATE. and you being mine, I love you, and I want to be your mate, I don't want to be with anyone else, I only want you, I've only loved you, only you Kagome, only you"  
>"I-"<br>"Kagome, answer me something"  
>"yeah?"<br>"if you had any doubt that this is what you truly want, would I be standing here like this, ready to continue what we started? would you be on your knees and elbows, with no clothes on at all, while I-"  
>"Inuyasha?"<br>"yeah?"  
>"...-Keep going"<br>"-...-Kagome, you don't sound so sure"  
>"I'm not, what if I shouldn't have stopped Tosh-"<br>"you-you're reconsidering that bastard?!"  
>"I-Inuyasha, what if-what if we're not meant for each other?"<br>"Ka-gome, you-you're rejecting me now? but, I've already marked you"  
>"you have?"<br>"after you asked me to"  
>"how can you be so sure I'm your mate?"<br>"because I dream of mating you every night, I find myself daydreaming about doing this with you, and when I do I realize I've gone hard, Kagome I need you, you are my life."  
>"Inu-yasha" 'is he really my mate?'<br>"Kagome?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"if I wasn't telling you the COMPLETE, WHOLE truth, then why are we both standing here like we are, why have I already started to mate you, Kagome, we ARE meant for each other"  
>"...yeah, OK, PLEASE keep going" 'why does that feel like the right thing to say?'<br>"you mean it?"  
>"yeah, PLEASE, KEEP GOING Inuyasha, I love you" 'yeah, I love him, and he loves me' "Inuyasha, I can still feel Toshi's hands on me, please remove them" 'I don't want to feel that anymore, I only want Inuyasha's touch on me'<br>"*smiles* that's my Kagome" he replied kissing her back  
>"ohh."<br>"you ready?"  
>"ready"<br>"ok then" and he slowly and gently, grabbed her hips, then repositioned himself, but asked, "you still want me to-"  
>"yeah, fast and hard"<br>"ok, I love you Kagome"  
>"I love you too"<br>"ok, here I come" and he almost started but realized he had to be an inu youkai, so he released her hips, and stepped back from her  
>"Inu-yasha?"<br>"I just remembered to give you a pup, I have to be an Inu youkai, not hanyou"  
>"oh, yeah ok" she said watching jaged purple stripes appear on his cheeks, his beautiful golden eyes turned red with tiny blue pupils, his claws and fangs grew sharper, longer, more deadly, and he began to growl louder<br>"you ready Kagome" he growled out in his gravely demonic voice  
>"yeah, I am, but not TOO hard ok? I don't want you to kill me, ok?"<br>"I'd never kill you Kagome, you mean too much to me"  
>"*smiles* then please keep going"<br>"ok" and he went back to her and grabbed her hips, and shoved his still rock hard erection into her wet entrance  
>"*gasp* AAHH!" she moan yelped, "yes, oh god, please don't stop Inuyasha, don't you dare stop!"<br>"wasn't gonna" he said as he made her want to scream out his name  
>"OOOHHHH! *panting* OOOOHHHH! OH INUYASHA! YES! OH THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" 'I love how this feels, I can't really describe it, but a good way would have to be, exhilaratingly perfect!'<br>"you ready to scream for me?" he asked keeping in mind not to sound seductive, because last he did that, it freaked her out  
>"YES!"<br>"ok then" he said growling happily, he was about to successfully mate Kagome, the girl of his dreams, and giving her a pup. so he revved it up a little, he went a little faster, but quite a bit harsher with his thrusts, and with each thrust Kagome's whole body went with it, and she began to yell out feeling the the rush of what was happening over power her  
>"I can feel it too Kagome"<br>"what-is it?"  
>"adrenaline, soon it'll be too much to hold in, so let it out when it comes"<br>"ok"  
>'when you peak just make harder hotter love to her, if I make a sound she might freak out again'<br>"Inuyasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"Toshi never made a sound during it, so, please say something when it hits you, ok?"  
>"gladly"<br>"*smiles*...*gasp!* oh! OOOHHHH! OH GOD! OH INUYASHA! OH OH OH! OH YES!"  
>"looks like I hit a good spot"<br>"stop for a second"  
>"ok" and he left her body, and she turned around to kiss him, "Ka-gome?"<br>"I wanna see how it feels to do it the human way, do you mind?"  
>"as long as it works"<br>"ok" and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Inuyasha picked her up and sat her down, not breaking the kiss, then she let go of his lips and leaned back and grabbed the steel posts of her twin sized bed, "I'm ready"  
>"ok" so he leaned forward successfully reentering her body quickly, then grabbed a post with one hand, and Kagome's back with his other, and continued to thrust his erection into her, but for some reason this position felt REALLY good and, judging by her heavy panting, she agreed with him, "OH GOD! WE SHOULD HAVE STARTED LIKE THIS!"<br>"yeah" and he decided to see how loud he could get her to scream and moan for him  
>"OHHHH OOHHHHH OOOHHHH OOOOHHHH!" she moaned out with each one louder than the last, "INU-YASHA! OH GOD, KEEP-GOING-FASTER PLEASE! MNNNNN!" she yelled as a heavy blush covered her face, as she held onto the bed posts trying to stay in one spot while he made love to her.<br>then realizing she could manage to stay in one spot, he let go of the post and grabbed her hips with both hands and went off like a rocket, and she began to gasp sharply and moan loudly, in fact it was so loud Koga heard her from outside. {A/N Kagome and Inuyasha's apartment} "OH INUYASHA! OH YES! KEEP GOING! OH GOD, I'M SO CLOSE!"  
>"KA-GOME! THIS FEELS GREAT FOR ME TOO"<br>"G-GOOD! *GASP* OOOHHHH!"  
>outside, with Koga and Ayame<br>"I love you Koga, why don't you-"  
>"because she was mine, and that mutt took her from me"<br>"Koga, she was with you because you convinced her Inuyasha didn't love her when he always did"  
>"I was so close to having her for myself"<br>"Koga, can't you hear them?!" "you have no chance with Kagome, she's Inuyasha's mate, and any second, she'll forever be his. Koga why can't you accept the fact that I love you?"  
>"because-"<br>"Koga, she's human, you've never had a successful relationship with a human girl, Koga, you can't love a human, not the way they need, why won't you just try to let me give you the love you need?"  
>"because I wanted a human girl, like Kagome"<br>"KOGA, YOU CAN'T-...you can't keep a human girl for more then three months, Kagome was your girlfriend for three months"  
>"*growls* that's when the mutt took her from me"<br>"Koga, the night before she told me, she was considering just asking Inuyasha if he liked her, you know why? because you didn't give her the affection she craved, Inuyasha gave her that, for years he cared about her, while you were off god knows where"  
>"...*sad sigh*"<br>"Koga, what is wrong with me? why won't you even try to love me? you know I love you with all the love I have, why can't you just give me a chance to be happy?"  
>"because...-BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT KAGOME!"<br>"*begins to cry* that's why?! because I'm the same breed as you?! I thought you were a strong man, but you're just a selfish child, I can't believe that I actually love someone like you, I'm gonna go see if one of the hundreds of guys that constantly ask me out are still on campus, I'm done waiting for you to see the girl who WANTS to be your mate is standing right in front of you, hoping and dreaming for you to open your eyes, but now I know, you'll never see me, you'll want Kagome forever, when you never really had a chance with her, she ALWAYS loved Inuyasha, while I ALWAYS loved YOU, but not anymore, I'm giving up on my own happiness" "at least I can make someone else happy, I guess"  
>"A-Ayame, wait"<br>"what?"  
>"please come back"<br>"why?"  
>"just come back over here"<br>"what is it?" Ayame asked sitting next to him again, as she cried  
>"closer"<br>"why?"  
>"just...*sigh* just come closer"<br>"fine" so she leaned over close to her, and he quickly pulled her in close kissing her  
>"*gasp!*" 'Koga, he-does he love me?!'<br>"Ayame, I'm sorry"  
>"huh?"<br>"I-I WAS blind, can you forgive me for ignoring you?"  
>"you-you love-"<br>"I loved you, I always have, but I thought that I didn't deserve someone as beautiful as you, I thought the only girl I could get was Kagome, and I guess I thought-"  
>"Koga, do you love me"<br>"yeah"  
>"*smiles* I love you so much Koga, thank you for FINALLY opening your eyes, thank you" she said kissing him, which he returned quickly, by putting her on his lap and holding her close<br>"*happy sigh* I didn't know what I was missing out on, but I see it clearly now, you, you've always been there for me, I'm so sorry I didn't notice you. but I love you Ayame, I really love you"  
>"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" Kagome screamed as she peaked over<br>"Koga?"  
>"yes Ayame?"<br>"are you going to-"  
>"I have all I need right here to be happy"<br>"*happy sigh* really?"  
>"I love you Ayame" Koga said kissing her<br>"oh Koga" Ayame said hugging the wolf youkai  
>back with Inuyasha and Kagome<br>"Oh, Oh, Oh, Inuyasha" Kagome panted out as she laid next to Inuyasha, as he held her close also panting  
>"Kagome, I told you I wouldn't give up until you were mine"<br>"yeah, thanks Inuyasha"  
>"and I think the wolf found his mate too"<br>"really?"  
>"yep, Ayame finally convinced him"<br>"now he will leave us alone"  
>"yeah" 'us, that sounds so good to me'<br>a month later  
>"hey guys, guess what?" Sango said as she came running up to her other friends<br>"what?"  
>"Kagome is coming back!"<br>"really?!"  
>"yeah, and so inuyasha!"<br>"why were they gone for such a long period of time?"  
>"I don't know, but they're coming back today!"<br>"Inuyasha, don't worry, I'm fine!" they heard as the two people they were talking about went through the front door to the University  
>"I'm still carrying your backpack"<br>"*happy sigh* whatever"  
>"KAGOME!"<br>"hey Sango!" but then she backed up from the demon slayer, "please be careful"  
>"whoa Kagome, you let yourself go!" Miroku said<br>"I'm not fat!" Kagome yelled crying, and she'd have ran away too, if Inuyasha hadn't grabbed her  
>"why you" Inuyasha growled punching him in the face<br>"Kagome, what DID happen?" Sango asked  
>"just...things" she said looking up at Inuyasha smiling as he looked down at her also smiling<br>"what do you mean?"  
>"I mean, I have- ooh, that one kind of hurt"<br>"yeah?"  
>"yeah"<br>"what?"  
>"the kick"<br>"th-the kick?!"  
>"yeah, who knew half demons were so violent even that young"<br>"my mom says I was"  
>"really?"<br>"yeah really"  
>"Kagome, you-are..."<br>"with pup, yeah." she said rubbing her baby bump  
>"well, I guess I should congratulate you two, I didn't think you had it in you mutt"<br>"oh he had it alright"  
>"I heard, and don't remind me" Koga groaned, then left<br>"huh?"  
>"Koga must have heard us that night a month ago"<br>"and was one heck of a night too"  
>"yeah, it was, you want to feel the kicks?"<br>"yeah!" Sango said placing her palm on Kagome's belly, "*slight gasp* I felt it"  
>"yeah, apparently, half demons develop in only five months"<br>"you have a due date yet?"  
>"no, I don't even know if I have a boy or a girl yet"<br>"well, tell me when you find out, k?"  
>"k" "I can't believe it Inuyasha, I ACTUALLY am going to be a mother soon!"<br>"and me a father, who'd have thought that could happen!"  
>"yeah, but with how good of a boy friend you were, I'm sure you'll be a great father and a wonderful mate"<br>"yeah"  
>"well if it isn't the mutt and his girl"<br>"*snarls* Bankotsu, Kagome isn't in a state to fight, and-" Inuyasha began to say as he stood between Kagome and Bankotsu  
>"relax, I just want to talk mutt"<br>"*snarling*"  
>"look at what we have here, Kagome, you're going to be a mother soon aren't you?"<br>"*smiling* yeah, thanks to Inuyasha, I'm going to be able to raise a pup"  
>'thanks to me, Kagome is so happy about this, it's like this is a dream of hers, and I made it come true'<br>"Inuyasha, the pup is kicking again" "can you make it calm down?"  
>"sure" so he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, placing both palms on her belly, but was surprised to feel it kicking so hard, "Bankotsu, the pup doesn't like you" Inuyasha commented smirking<br>"fine!" he snapped then left  
>"*sigh* it's ok little pup, he left" Kagome said<br>"don't worry Kagome, I'm not leaving you or the pup alone"  
>"that'll be kind of easy considering we have the same schedule"<br>"yeah" then he looked at the bump and smiled, "we're gonna have our hands full with this one"  
>"how can you tell?"<br>"he liked it when I yelled at Bankotsu" Inuyasha said chuckling  
>"just don't grow up like Koga, and you'll be fine" she told the pup, "*gasp* he kicked twice, I-I think he can understand me"<br>"must be the sound of your voice"  
>"no, I-I think he really knows what we're saying"<br>"Kagome, that's impossible"  
>"no really, watch" "if you can understand me kick daddy's hand twice"<br>"ok, that's..."  
>"new?"<br>"yeah"  
>"so is looking kind of like I'm fat"<br>"but you're not fat, your pregnant"  
>"yeah, and all thanks to you Inuyasha" Kagome said as Inuyasha kissed her softly, "*gasp* the pup, he can feel when I'm happy!"<br>"why do you say that?"  
>"it-it's hard to explain, but, when you kissed me, the pup stopped kicking for a second, it-it was like-"<br>"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN NNNGGGGGGGGG"  
>"*wince*"<br>"what?"  
>"I forget I have your hearing now, the bell, it hurt"<br>"I'm used to it" "and so will you, I love you Kagome, and I love this little guy growin' in ya, I can't wait to be father."  
>"and me a mother"<br>"yeah"  
>"Inuyasha, that was the late bell"<br>"ah who cares"  
>"I care, just because I'm carrying this pup doesn't mean I want to stop learning Inuyasha"<br>"come on"  
>"*happy sigh* you never change"<br>"but you have"  
>"huh?"<br>"you're kind of a half demon now, and you're pregnant"  
>"yeah" she said rubbing gentle circles on her belly, "Inuyasha?"<br>"yeah?"  
>"thank you, for everything, especially this little pup"<br>"yeah"  
>"*loud group gasp*"<br>"guess it's not a secret anymore, is it?"  
>"nope"<br>"*sigh* it's a good thing you're here with me"  
>"I know Kagome" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome walked to the back of the room, with an arm slung over her shoulder<br>"I can't believe it, Kagome actually went and got herself knocked up, I thought she was the smart type"  
>"yeah, I thought so too, but I guess every girl has a price, even on their own body, I wonder who she slept with"<br>"I don't know, maybe it was Koga, she HAS been going out with him"  
>"yeah"<br>"*silently crying*"  
>"Kagome, what's wrong?"<br>"Inuyasha, everyone here is saying I slept with Koga, and that I had a price on my body, they basically called me a...*cries a little louder* a-"  
>"Kagome, we mated" "and I marked you first, so in demon standards we got married first"<br>"but they're still going to say things, and what if everyone just ends ups giving me a dirty look?"  
>"Kagome, that won't happen"<br>"OK CLASS!" the teacher announced, "today, we are doing group work, get into pairs of 4"  
>"f-four?"<br>"Kagome, don't worry, I won't let them say things about you"  
>"o-ok"<br>"Takahashi! come here"  
>"I'll be right back Kagome"<br>a few minutes later  
>"so Kagome, we heard you're-"<br>"having a p-pup? yeah..."  
>"who's the dad?"<br>"um...I-..."  
>"it's me"<br>"*gasp*"  
>"you got somethin' to say about her? you say it to me"<br>"um...well, how did you get her to sleep with you?"  
>"I marked her as my mate"<br>"so..."  
>"y-yeah"<br>"Kagome don't be so nervous, that's not good for you or the pup"  
>"I know, I just, I can't help it, I've never been good with this kind of attention from people"<br>"then we're going"  
>"Inuyasha, I need to keep learning!"<br>"Kagome, I'll swing by my dad and get some of my inheritance, I have a lot, so you don't have to worry about a thing Kagome, I promised you a long time ago to care for you, and I WILL do that, so, give me your hands and I'll help you up"  
>"Inuyasha, I want to say bye to Sango"<br>"here, write her a note on this" Inuyasha said handing Kagome a pen and some paper  
>"thank you"<br>"I'll go tell Myoga that we're leaving"  
>"ok, thanks Inuyasha"<br>"you hooked up with him?!"  
>"yeah?"<br>"he's the hottest guy in Tokyo U! how'd you get him?!"  
>"*shrugs* I don't know, I love him, and Inuyasha loves me, so, yeah" Kagome said writing Sango a note explaining everything that she absolutely NEEDED to know about the stuff that happened over the month<br>"you ready to go Kagome?"  
>"almost, I just gotta sign it, and...ok" then Kagome folded it up, "but how do you plan on getting this to Sango?"<br>"please escuse this interruption teachers, but will the following students please report to the front office, Sango Yurasei, Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha Takahashi, and Miroku Katsuka, please report to the front office"  
>"well that solves that"<br>"yeah, a little help here Inuyasha?"  
>"sure" so he grabbed her belly sides gently and lifted her to her feet<br>"thanks"  
>"no problem, let's go" Inuyasha said slinging both backpacks over his left shoulder, and his right arm around her shoulder, "we'll go see what they want from us at the front office then I'll get our paperwork, fill it out, and we'll go back home together"<br>"ok"  
>"what's wrong?"<br>"I'm just nervous about what everyone will say when they see how much I've changed"  
>"Kagome, you're the most perfect person I've ever known in my whole life!"<br>"really?"  
>"would you have a pup right now if I didn't love you?"<br>"no"  
>"yeah, come on let's go"<br>"ok" then as Inuyasha walked Kagome out a boy began to chuckle and even told his friend,  
>"hey Bob, looks like fatty is leaving, maybe the cafeteria will have food left for lunch after all" Joe said to his friend<br>"yeah, and to think she was voted hottest girl in tokyo U! she really shouldn't have let Koga sleep with her"  
>"*cries*" then Kagome ran out of class crying, and Inuyasha felt the need to kill<br>"who said that?!" and the whole class {A/N not the teacher} instantly pointed to Bob and Joe, "what is wrong with you two?!"  
>"why do you care? she slept with Koga, not you"<br>"I AM HER MATE! NOT THAT FLEA BAG!"  
>"so YOU slept with her?" a girl asked<br>"she IS my mate! and she wanted a pup!"  
>"so how did you convince her?"<br>"I DIDN'T! she-"  
>"AAAAHHHHHH!"<br>"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelped running after the girl, but was shocked at what he saw, Kagome kissing another guy, "KA-KAGOME?!"  
>"*shakes head* what the? Inu-yasha?"<br>"Ka-gome...how-how could you? you're carrying MY pup!"  
>"what do you-*realization*" 'he thinks I kissed hojo'<br>"Kagome?" the boy, who had just kissed Kagome, asked  
>"I-I thought...that you-" then Inuyasha turned and ran<br>"Inuyasha!...*sigh* wait...it's not what it looks like, really" she said sadly as everything that just happened sunk in  
>"Kagome, let's get you back to Hakurei city, and get rid of that thing in you"<br>"*gasp* NO! DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY PUP!"  
>"Kagome, it's a monster, we need to get it out before it kills you"<br>"NO! IT'S A BABY HALF DEMON!"  
>"Kagome, that's exactly what I meant, let's get you back home to get rid of it, before it kills you from the inside out"<br>"NO! Inuyasha gave me this, and I won't let you take it away from me!" Kagome yelped as she gently rubbed  
>"Kagome, your body can't handle something like that, you are human, you can't birth a half demon, you won't survive it, if you could I'd gladly raise it with you but-"<br>"what?! Hojo, wh-what do you mean?!"  
>"we are engaged to be married Kagome"<br>"no we're not! I'm Inuyasha's mate!"  
>"to a demon, but you are human, he isn't fit to be with you"<br>"and YOU are?!"  
>"we are engaged"<br>"Hojo, get away from me, I made my choice a month ago, so leave me alone"  
>"you are mine Kagome" Hojo said getting slightly irritated as he grabbed her arm<br>"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Kagome yelped as she yanked her arm out of Hojo's grip, but was shocked at how easily she did so, 'a demon's strength, I must be changing again'  
>"Kagome, come on, let's go"<br>"not with you" 'I wonder when I'll get Inuyasha's speed' then Kagome remembered something, ^Inuyasha, please, come back^  
>^why, bored of your NEW mate?^<br>^INUYASHA! Hojo is a guy that I WAS engaged to, but I moved here to get away from him a LONG time ago, I LOVE you, and only you^  
>^then why were you kissing him?!^<br>^he kissed me! that's why I screamed, I was hoping to never see Hojo again, Inuyasha he wants to make me have an abortion!^  
>^what?!^<br>^he says my if I try to give birth to our pup it'll kill me, is-is that true?!^  
>^no! you'll be a half demon before it's time to deliver!^<br>^huh?^  
>^Kagome, I told you, I never want to see you in pain, and as a half demon the delivery will hurt a lot less, and besides you've always wanted to have dog ears like mine, so-^<br>^Inuyasha, please, come back, I need you, Hojo won't take no, he's demanding I go back to Hakurei city with him!^  
>^I'm on my way^<br>^please hurry^  
>^ok, and sorry I overreacted^<br>^it's ok^  
>"are you ready to go Kagome?"<br>"NO! I'VE ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT HOJO! I'M NOT ENGAGED TO YOU! NOT SINCE I MOVED HERE!"  
>"but you have the- where's the ring?!" Hojo yelped grabbing Kagome's hand<br>"I threw it away before I left for Tokyo" "because I didn't want to be with you, ok?"  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"Hojo, please, just-leave me alone" 'come on Inuyasha'  
>"Kagome, I'm going to make sure you have happy life with me, don't worry about that, just follow me"<br>"NO!" she yelled yanking her arm out of the boy's grip  
>"Kagome!"<br>"Inuyasha!" then the half demon swung her around to behind him  
>"you sick little-"<br>"you get back, I have a taser!" Hojo said  
>"you little-" but then Inuyasha felt the electricity go through him, and knocked him out for a minute, and when he got up, Kagome was gone, 'that little freak took Kagome'<br>with Kagome  
>"*winces* Hojo, stop it, that hurts"<br>"it'll be ok, just as soon as that thing out of you"  
>"you are NOT killing my pup! Hojo I may be pregnant but I can still you off, I'm becoming a half demon, just like Inuyasha, because I am his mate, and I will be a half demon before it's time for me to deliver my pup, so I am Inuyasha's mate, not your wife"<br>"you will be"  
>"NO, I, WON'T!"<br>"you're-"  
>"supposed to be making sure Inuyasha is ok?!" yeah I should be doing that right now!"<p> 


	12. just by chance

just by chance

InuxKag

AU

Kagome and Inuyasha first {officially} meet on a walk to school, despite the fact that they take that route everyday, and they actually have nearly every period together, their lockers are next to each other, and so are their rooms. {but what they don't know that their rooms are the bedroom parts of a shared dorm, but they don't know cause Inuyasha keeps his door locked and he uses the window. while Kagome uses the door, and she thinks she doesn't have a roommate}

they do live completely different lives, until today.

'ok, this is flipping me out!' Kagome thought seeing Inuyasha's ears swivel this way, and that, except his left ear, which stayed pointed at her.  
>'what is about that human girl?'<br>'does this guy like me?'  
>'I don't even know her full name!'<br>'what was his name again? Inu...tishen? tishi? tisha? tasha? sounds almost right... Inu, masha? Inu kasha? Inu lasha?Inu yash... Inuyasha! that's it, I remember now!...wait... was-was he sniffing me just now? could he have been ACTUALLY SNIFFING ME AGAIN?!' Kagome thought feeling him sniff her hair.  
>'god, why does she have to smell so dang good?!' 'dang, her scent is...is like...it's like a drug or somethin' to me, I can't stop wanting more of it.'<br>'could-could he? l-like me? or...was that just a demonic thing?'  
>'why is she staring at me with a confused look?' 'do I have something in my ears?'<br>"hey, uh...Inu-yasha, was it?"  
>"yeah, Ka-gome. right?"<br>"y-yeah"  
>"mmm." Inuyasha said just to have a response.<br>"I-uh...have been wondering..."  
>"wondering 'bout what?"<br>"w-why'd you sniff my hair? I ask cause, you do it EVERY DAY, literally, EVERY, SINGLE, DAY. on the way to, and from school, and I just wanted to know why." "is it like-a demonic thing? or-do-do you...like me?"  
>"uh..." 'well I really like her scent. but I don't know squat about 'er, well I do know her name is Kagome, she's pretty, her scent makes me want to just hold her to me and never let go, when she walks her hips sway like she's trying to get a guy's attention or somethin', and those curves-!'<br>"hello?" "Inuyasha?"  
>"huh? what is it?"<br>"you kind of zoned out staring at me"  
>"oh, uh..."<br>"I hope you weren't thinking any miroku thoughts" Kagome giggled  
>"wha-what?! why would you say that?!"<br>"you're blushing, actually your entire face is blood red, just like your kimono."  
>"oh."<br>"*giggles girly*" 'that's so cute.'  
>"*confused momentarily* why am I cute?"<br>"h-huh?!"  
>"you giggled like a girly little school girl, and in every anime show that I've ever seen, when a girl giggles like that it means that they think, whatever their giggling AT is cute, so again why do you think I'm cute?"<br>"oh uh..."  
>"I won't tell anyone, especially that letch Miroku."<br>"oh uh, ok... well I guess..."  
>"no. no guessing, I want to know WHY."<br>"oh, um, uh-uh ok... I well"  
>"don't say the ears everyone says the ears."<br>"what if it WAS your ears?"  
>"well that's different but I'm guessing it WASN'T the ears, was it?"<br>"no..." Kagome said looking away hoping to hide her blush  
>"*chuckle* saw that."<br>"I don't know why, I just do, ok?!"  
>"ok, but that doesn't REALLY answer my question, but I'll take it for now, but I expect a real answer after school."<br>"*another school girl giggle*"  
>"see? right there! that's exactly what I meant! you just giggled like what I just did was cute!"<br>"your eyes are really pretty Inuyasha."  
>'my-my eyes? are really-pretty?' "so you think my eyes, are...cute?"<br>"*giggle{not school girl}*I guess you could say that"  
>'maybe I like her. but I really don't know crud about her, but...I'd really like to...' "so...tell me about yourself Kagome"<br>"ok..." "so...where do you wanna start?"  
>"how about... social life I guess." 'social life? why don't I just ask her out while I'm at it!'<br>"ok, well I don't really have much to say there... because I'm kind of busy between my studies, homework, chores, and what sleep I can squeeze in... but... I AM always hoping to find the right guy and all... but I doubt I'd be able to juggle all of that, boyfriend, school, home, sleeping, eating, bathing... you know life. soooo what about you?"  
>"uh... well I kind spend most of my time either beating the heck out of trees in my backyard, sleeping, eating Ramen, and the occasional visits from Kikyo."<br>"Kikyo?"  
>"old friend, she's weirdly obsessed with guys though, I smell a different one on her every time she come around too."<br>"what a-"  
>"tramp?"<br>"I wouldn't use THAT word for it, but yeah."  
>"she is."<br>"so why are you still friends with her?"  
>"I dunno, just bad habits die hard I guess."<br>"I know how that feels."  
>"really?"<br>"yeah."  
>"so..."<br>"rough boyfriend."  
>"ah."<br>"yeah..."  
>"it'll be better, I'm sure you'll find you're guy, my mom always told me there's always a perfect someone out there waiting."<br>"so have you found YOUR someone?"  
>"nah, once I thought it was Kikyo. but that was shot down an hour later"<br>"what happened?"  
>"I saw her and Naraku."<br>"oh... wow, I feel bad for you."  
>"feh it's ok. she's not really my type."<br>"you have a type?"  
>"doesn't everyone?"<br>"yeah I guess so"  
>"what's yours?"<br>"uh... you mean what am I looking for?"  
>"yeah."<br>"ok... uh. well... loyal, uh, cute, strong, dependable, easy to contact, uh... truth be told, I also want a guy that resembles a dog..."  
>"you mean like me?"<br>"yeah, you do look pretty dog like with those ears."  
>"being a half dog demon has other qualities besides cute ears you know."<br>"like?"  
>"a bloodhound's sense of smell-"<br>"is that why you sniff me constantly?"  
>"uh...yeah."<br>"*confused face*w...why?"  
>"don't take this the wrong way, or think I'm a stalker or whatever ok?"<br>"ok...?"  
>"I... well *sigh* I really really like your scent. go this way to school for an excuse to smell it. every day"<br>"ok...I've got to admit that's a little weird."  
>"yeah..."<br>"why me though?"  
>"uh..."<br>"ok, yeah I guess that was a bit out there"  
>"yeah."<br>"if you hadn't asked me to not think of you as a stalker for that, I definitely would have."  
>"yeah, I figured you would"<br>"cause I'm human huh?"  
>"yeah."<br>"but what IS with you and scent anyway?"  
>"uh, oh, um...well scent IS something I notice a lot..." 'Kami, that could NOT have sounded more retarded'<br>'that was cut- wait did I almost call him cute?' 'I don't like Inuyasha! but-*sigh* but he does have nicely sculpted muscles... and his chest looks so lean, and strong and those eyes are so-'  
>"hey! did you hear me?"<br>"oh, uh, sorry, no."  
>"I said, I think it's a demonic thing." "other than the fact that I like your scent and all."<br>"ok." 'why am I feeling slightly excited because of that?!'  
>"you ok?"<br>"huh? oh uh, yeah." 'please, oh please, don't tell me he smelled my excitement!' 'he might think-'  
>'man that girl is weird.' 'she's sad one second, excited the next, then a split second later, she smells worried, what's with girls?! are they all so dang emotional?! or have I just never noticed before?' 'I need to smell her scent again, so I can calm down- wait what?! did I just say her scent calms me down?!'<br>"Inu-yasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"where are you going?"  
>"to class, why?"<br>"cause class, is this way." Kagome said pointing behind her  
>"oh, right."<br>"*giggles* you're so silly" then as she watched him get closer to her, 'and...oh, really hot...'  
>'what the?!' 'why am I smelling...p-passion on Kagome?!' "what's so exciting?"<br>"huh?"  
>"I can smell, passion. on you." Inuyasha said trying to get something out her<br>"*blushes wildly* oh, uh... no-nothing" 'crap crap crap! he probably thinks I like him!' 'but I think I really DO like him'  
>'why did I smell that on her?' 'could she- like me?'<br>"hey, I know this is like completely out of nowhere, but do you have a girlfriend?"  
>"nope, never have, want to though." "what about you?"<br>"dumped, twice."  
>"oh" 'why do I want to hold her in my arms and tell her it'll all be ok?'<br>"I'm fine though, I didn't really li-like the *cries slightly* guy any-w-way."  
>"oh Kagome..." Inuyasha said before he could stop himself, "come here." then he hugged her warmly 'oh god she smells so good!' the hanyou thought slowly inhaling as much of her scent as his lungs would let him, 'man I think it's starting to go to my head...'<br>"thanks Inu." Kagome said hugging him back, 'he's so warm...and...and I think...I think. oh wow I'm getting sleepy.'  
>'myeheheheheheheh!' Mukotsu thought laughing, knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to smell his special new poison, but Kagome on the other hand will be completely knocked out.<br>"Kagome?" 'what the heck?' 'what's wrong with 'er?' "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled picking her up bridal style

down the hall a little

"hey Miroku, who's that with Kagome?"  
>"it's...I think that's Inuyasha."<br>"what's he doing?"  
>"seems to be trying to-" Miroku started to say {probably something lecherous}<br>"KAGOME!" they heard him yell at the girl.  
>"never mind, I have no idea what he's doing to her."<br>"let's go find out." Sango heading towards the hanyou  
>"hello Inuyasha" Miroku greeted<br>"hey... who is she?"  
>"oh, my mistake, this is my friend Sango."<br>"he grope you yet?"  
>"yes."<br>"letch." {giggle}  
>"what's wrong with Kagome?"<br>"I dunno."  
>"mind if I-"<br>"you touch her and you won't get that hand back" both Inuyasha and Sango snapped.  
>"sorry.."<br>"you know her?"  
>"yeah, I'm her best friend" Sango replied<br>"can you figure out what happened to 'er?"  
>"I can try." "so what do you know about what happened?"<br>"well I know she was crying cause of some jerk dumped her,"  
>"again?!"<br>"no, she was telling me she got dumped twice."  
>"oh"<br>"and I felt kinda bad for 'er, so I asked her if she needed a hug, she said yes, thanked me, then next thing I knew, this."  
>"hmm..." "oh! got it!"<br>"what?"  
>"wet willy. always works!" Sango said then licked her finger and stuck it in the girl's ear, but...nothing<br>"yeah, it's workin' alright!" Inuyasha barked  
>"huh. that ALWAYS works. and I mean ALWAYS"<br>"*sniff sniff* wait a second here." Inuyasha said sniffing the air, "I think...*sniff sniff*"  
>"what is it?"<br>"*growls* Mukotsu."  
>"MUKOTSU?!"<br>"yeah."  
>"MYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH!" Mukotsu kackled<br>"why did you do this?!"  
>"she shall be my bride! meheheheheh!"<br>"wha? bride?!" 'hey, if she's any guy's bride she's MINE!' Inuyasha thought holding the girl bridal style, 'wait, did I just think that?!'


	13. some demons are bullies

some demons are bullies, others are boyfriends

InuxKag

AU

Kagome is the new girl , she is shy. so Hiten and Manten bully her

**"hey bro look, new prey." Hiten said seeing Kagome walk into the cafeteria looking severely confused  
>"yeah!"<br>"come on."  
>"hey, uh. can you help me?"<br>"sure, what'cha need?"  
>"where is...room...223?"<br>"I don't know that, but I know where you can find a good time!"  
>"oh, uh. I-don't really do that kind of thing" then she turned to manten unaware that he was Hiten's brother<br>"well hello there."  
>"hi, um, can you show me to room 223?"<br>"no, but I can show you a-"  
>"good time, yeah, uh, n-no thanks." and then she tried to turn and leave, but Hiten blocked her exit, "can I please go through there, I'm just trying to find my classes."<br>"why don't you party with us first? it'll be a storm of a good night!" Manten offered  
>"I'm sure it would be, but I really just want to-AAAHHH!" "EXCUSE ME, BUT YOUR HAND DOES NOT GO THERE!"<br>"don't act like you didn't like it!" Hiten said seductively  
>"I DIDN'T! now please let me go through the door, I just want to find my first period class" Kagome said as tears welled up in her eyes<br>"aww Hiten, look you made her cry!"  
>"aowww" Hiten cooed mockingly, "is the wittelw {little} girwy cwying?"<br>"*laughs at Kagome*"  
>"stop! please! I just wanted to find my first period class!"<br>"but I want some fun!"  
>"you are sick!" Kagome yelled pushing her way past Hiten and Manten, 'I hate demons! they are all sick! every last one of them!'<br>"I'm just telling ya, heavy metal sucks" Inuyasha said as he walked to the cafeteria, while arguing with Koga  
>"as if! heavy metal-... yeah..ok, it sucks."<br>"SEE I TOLD YA!"  
>"whatever, what do you think about the ba-" Koga said but suddenly stops<br>"what?" "the ba..? what?"  
>"hey, what's wrong? you need a shoulder to cry on?" "cause you can cry on me, I won't mind"<br>"*rolls eyes* god he never stops"  
>"th-tha-...*blink blink* AAAAHHH! *slaps Koga* G-GET-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome yelled running away from koga...and straight for Inuyasha<br>"hey, are you, uh, alright?" Inuyasha asked, 'I wonder what happened to 'er'  
>"n-no, I was being h-harra-rassed by t-two d-de-dem-mo-mons,"<br>"did'ya catch a name?"  
>"y-yeah, one of them said Hi-Hiten."<br>"*growls* thunder brothers...god will they ever stop harassing women?!"  
>"but what about me?!" "I didn't do anything to her and she slapped me!"<br>"you're a demon too! she's obviously new here and the first demons she met tried to feel her up, considering it was Hiten and Manten, I'm sure that's what they tried to do, and then some other demon comes up to her? think that one out wolf, what do you think she'd do?!"  
>"oh."<br>"yeah."  
>"ar-are you a demon too?"<br>"actually only half, he's a full blooded wolf demon, but I'm only an half dog demon"  
>"*relieved sigh*" 'oh, thank god he's got some human in him!' Kagome thought happily, instantly relaxing<br>"well I guess me being a mutt seems to help ya calm down, eh?"  
>"I just don't trust demons...and-you-a-are kind of warm." 'and I feel...safe with him...but I don't know why.'<br>"*chuckles* well... that's good to know, what's your name."  
>"K-Kagome."<br>"well I'm Inuyasha, but you can just call me Inu, most people do, well he calls me mutt."  
>"dang right."<br>"thanks Inu."  
>"I'm not bad, I'm just a little too-" Koga said<br>"stupid?"  
>"no!" "forward."<br>"nah, you're just stupid"  
>"whatever, so Kagome you're that new girl, right?"<br>"um...uh-...uh-huh" 'should I trust him? he seems alright, but I don't know... Hiten and Manten looked alright, stupid choice to trust them I made!'  
>"lemme see your schedule so I can show you around" Inuyasha offered<br>"ok," then she let go of him, and went through her bag, "here."  
>"ok...looks like you got-"<br>"got what?"  
>"that is too weird dude!"<br>"I know that ya stupid wolf."  
>"what?"<br>"you got the same schedule I have."  
>"really?"<br>"yeah"  
>"that's nice to hear" 'things are finally turning around! I thought I would have to drop out on my first day'<br>"yeah, now you'll have me to protect ya all day."  
>"me too"<br>"I doubt she trusts you yet, remember you scared the crap out of her right from the start moron." "you of all guys should know what happens when a human gets too scared"  
>"yeah, yeah, yeah." Koga said then muttered about something that still hurt, as he rubbed his left shoulder<br>"what happened?"  
>"let's just say, he was goofing around and a human girl was just turning the corner, she was a newbie, and she had, for god knows why, a crowbar."<br>"ohh..."  
>"yeah, that women could swing, she nearly cut my head clean off!"<br>"it was pretty funny"  
>"until?"<br>"until she saw my ears, *growls*"  
>"*giggle*"<br>"I would rather have dealt with her crowbar than deal with her, and that weird thing girls have with touching my ears"  
>"and that was hilarious! especially after you started yelling, hey get yer mitts of my ears! that freakin' hurts! now get the heck off o' me!, that was so funny!"<br>"what about her little friend?"  
>"grr."<br>"yeah, that's what I thought." Inuyasha said with Kagome standing next to him, and his arm around her shoulder, and she leaning into him  
>'Inuyasha is so nice!'<br>"so you think you can get cocky just cause she likes that you're a mutt?"  
>"actually I-"<br>"I don't like him just for that!"  
>"ok, what else?"<br>"well..."  
>"let me guess, my ears are cute."<br>"very!"  
>"why does every single girl that I even just walk past say that?!"<br>"dude, your ears resemble those of a newborn pup, and chicks dig little pups"  
>"what else?"<br>"you're so nice."  
>"well yeah, I am always doing that, cause that moron can't stop scaring the heck out of every new girl that comes here!"<br>"yeah, me included"  
>"yeah...you included, come on let's get to class Kagome"<br>"ok" but she didn't let go of him, "so where IS room 223?"  
>"right here"<br>"what?"  
>"yep, the numbers got scratched off, then some punk put the wrong numbers on the door,"<br>"was it Koga?"  
>"nope, it was me.." Inuyasha said then chuckled slightly<br>"*giggle*" "I should have guessed,"  
>"how could you have?"<br>"you look like you'd do that."  
>"how?"<br>"*smiled and tried to hold back a giggle*"  
>"ah, don't tell me my ears did somethin'!"<br>"*giggles*"  
>"oh come on!"<br>"you're so cute like that."  
>"huh?"<br>"I said you're cute like that."  
>"really?"<br>"yeah" 'why does he have to be so cute?...*sigh* oh, I like him too much to question that'  
>"you're pretty cute yourself Kagome."<br>"y-yeah?"  
>"yeah." then he held her close to him, and started to lean forward when he could hear the bell's mechanics moving, and he knew the bell was about to ring in less than 2 seconds, "cover your ears."<br>"huh?"  
>"trust me"<br>"ok" she she did, as did he  
>'321' he counted quickly, and on cue the bell rang, and since they were right under it, the bell would have hurt not only her ears but his too, but mostly his, cause of his super hearing<br>"whoa, how'd you know that?"  
>"I can hear better than most...well let's just say I can tell you what those two girls are talking about."<br>"what, really?"  
>"yep, apparently, they saw my ears and are guessing how soft and or cute they are, seriously, what is with you girls? what is it about my ears?"<br>"like Koga said chicks dig puppies, me included."  
>"yeah, ok" "you know, I've been going here for a while and honestly you are the cutest girl here"<br>"r-really?"  
>"yeah, really." Inuyasha said as he stood against a wall near room 223, with Kagome in his arms, "I feel really attracted to you"<br>"*blushes deep red, and bites lower lip slightly*"  
>"would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"<br>"what? really?!"  
>"yeah really, so will ya?"<br>"yes!" Kagome said but since the hallway was full of other students she got shoved slightly, and when she did, Inuyasha had decided to lean in for a kiss, but was surprised when she closed it in, "*slight gasp*" and Kagome instantly pulled back, blushing wildly red, "uh...s-sorry, I-was-uh p-pushed"  
>'so she didn't...'<br>'but I did like it...should I?' "Inuyasha?"  
>"huh?"<br>"um-I uh." 'just go for it!' and so she did, she stood on her toes, and leaned in for a kiss  
>'so sh-'<br>'no wonder I feel so safe with Inuyasha, I'm in love with him!' Kagome happily as neither of them pulled back, at least not until Inuyasha heard the bell's mechanics again a few minutes later  
>'god that stupid bell has the WORST timing!' Inuyasha said deciding to cover her ears, and to which she noticed so she did the same for him, 'guess she noticed' and moments later the bell rang, but it didn't bother the two, at least the bell didn't.<br>"ok...you know the school doesn't allow pda, stupid mutt."  
>"shut it Bankotsu!"<br>"Bank-" Kagome said, "BANKOTSU! hey!" "I haven't seen you in forever!"  
>"yeah, you've grown big since I last saw you, how's that chubby cat of yours doing?"<br>"still fat and still fluffy, as always!"  
>"*chuckle* yeah, Sota still givin' him table scraps?"<br>"yeah."  
>"yeah..."<br>"hey, Kagome..."  
>"yeah?"<br>"how do you..."  
>"know Bankotsu?"<br>"yeah.."  
>"I met him in grade school pretty early, and we hit it off." Kagome explained as she and Bankotsu shared a friendly friend's hug<br>"yeah, even Jakotsu likes her!"  
>"yeah, that was funny"<br>"he's still kind of upset over that."  
>"what? REALLY?!"<br>"yeah." Bankotsu said laughing  
>"huh?"<br>"when I first met his brother Jakotsu I asked him if Jakotsu was his...*giggles* was his sister! *laughs*"  
>"yeah, he should have seen his face"<br>"yeah, he was all like, WHAT?! while the other 6 of you were laughing your heads off!"  
>"it was the funniest thing ever to happen to Jakotsu"<br>"yeah, I honestly thought he was a girl! yeah, stupid thought that was!"  
>"yeah! Ginkotsu even popped a gasket!"<br>"literally!"  
>"yeah, it was so funny when he realized it."<br>"yeah, good times, GOOD times!"  
>"yeah, so how's your companion?"<br>"still nice and shiny"  
>"nice, so you got 1000 yet?"<br>"no, almost, I'm still surprised at how cool you are with the 7 of us."  
>"yeah, it creeps me out but hey, that's just how you guys are."<br>"yeah, you're such a good friend, Kagome"  
>"I know, I know!"<br>"yeah, and she's mine too so keep your mitts off my girl."  
>"you Inuyasha's?"<br>"yeah, he helped me after the thunder brothers harassed me."  
>"you me and my brothers to set them strait?"<br>"no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Kagome said, "none of your band of 7 antics, please!" Kagome half begged half giggled  
>"I didn't mean as the band of 7, but as your friends"<br>"aw, that's sweet bank, but Inuyasha wouldn't really like that, but thanks for the offer, and say hi to the others for me."  
>"ok, I will." then he went off to his class<br>"...what?"  
>"I'm friends with the band of 7!" Kagome said giggling, "me, a girly girl friends with a group of deadly mercenaries! *giggles* but they are good friends."<br>"WHAT?!"  
>"what do you mean what?"<br>"THEY ARE GOOD FRIENDS?!"  
>"yeah...they are... Renkotsu is fun for doing guy things, even though I'm girly it's fun to give him things to-*laughs* to burn*cracks up*"<br>"what's so funny?"  
>"nothing, nothing." "but don't worry they won't come between us. ok?"<br>"good, cause you're the perfect girl, you're perfect for me, perfect for-*growls* Kagome get on my back. now"  
>"o-o-ok" and then she went behind him, then he put her on his back<br>"whatever you do don't say anything"  
>"*nods silently*"<br>"well, well, well, if it isn't the mutt"  
>"*SNARLS* Naraku"<br>"who's on your back?"  
>"she is none of your business, so leave her alone"<br>"now, now Inuyasha no need to be so hostile"  
>"towards you? yeah there is"<strong>


	14. his love for her

his love for her  
>InuxKag<br>AU  
>Naraku had attacked Kagome while Inuyasha was being distracted by Kikyo. Naraku is kind of a bounty hunter, or a hitman in this story, and was hired by Kikyo<p>

Inuyasha sat in a chair in a hospital ICU room, staring at Kagome who was hooked up to many different machines, one that breathed for her, one that monitored her heart beat, and many many others  
>"oh Kagome, I'm so sorry, I'm SO SO sorry that you're like this" 'its all my fault! all cause I couldn't tell her how I REALLY feel about her' Inuyasha thought holding Kagome's hand.<br>"visiting hours are almost up mr. Takahashi"  
>"*sigh* can I have a little longer with her?"<br>"*rolls eyes and quick short sigh* 5 minutes, but that's IT!"  
>"*sigh* fine" then the receptionist went back to her desk, "oh Kagome, I'm so sorry I didn't see him coming after you, I was too focused on Kikyo kissing me, but-after I heard your screaming, I pushed Kikyo down, but then as I was running after you to stop him from hurting you again, Kikyo stopped me, and then next thing I knew, you were out cold, and you weren't breathing and...*sigh* and Kikyo said that you were finally out of our way, and...I realized she planned to kill you, and...I got mad, and told her to get out of my life, then I got to you and brought you here, and the docs hooked you up to these machines, and now I'm seeing how bad he got you, and I feel terrible, Kagome I hope y-"<br>"visiting hours are over Mr. Takahashi, you can come back tomorrow"  
>"*sad sigh* I'll see you tomorrow Kagome"<br>"you can sleep in the waiting room if it helps"  
>"yeah, I guess so" Inuyasha said getting up with a sigh, "I'll see you tomorrow" then he kissed her forehead, "*sigh* I love you Kagome" 'I wish I had told her that earlier'<br>"if anything happens I'll tell you first" the receptionist said, but in a tone that told him she didn't give a crap about what happened to Kagome  
>"yeah" "bye Kagome" but the second he left the room her monitors all started to beep loudly and make other warning sounds, "*GASP* KAGOME!" "what-what's happening to her?"<br>"I-I don't know I'm only a desk receptionist!" "all I know is that her heart rate is through the roof!"  
>"Ka-Kagome, please calm down! I'm back, ok, just-just please, calm down! please Kagome" Inuyasha yelped pushing his way to Kagome and grabbing her hand, and instantly the monitors all stopped, everything was leveled out, "*sigh* thank god, *panting*"<br>"that must have been a technical error" "anyway, it's time to go now"  
>"*sigh* ok..." and he unhappily left Kagome, and again, the monitors all started beeping angrily, "Ka-"<br>"stop it's just an electrical error!"  
>"NO! it's happened twice in a row now! it's NOT an error! now let me through!" "she NEEDS me!"<br>"it's an error!" she protested  
>"NO IT'S NOT NOW LET ME THROUGH TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" Inuyasha roared angrily<br>"uh-su-sure" the receptionist stuttered stepping to her left letting the angry hanyou past her  
>"KAGOME! please! I'm here, ok? it's me, Inuyasha, please!" and again the machines stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her hand, "*panting sigh* oh thank god"<br>"I-I'm going to see what her doctor says"  
>"I ain't leavin' her again, she's too important to me" 'I can't believe I called Kagome my girlfriend! I guess I just love her that much'<br>minutes later  
>"ok, he says rules are rules, so you have to leave"<br>"too bad, I ain't leaving her" Inuyasha said not even looking away from the girl that he loved deeply, "she's everything to me, I NOT going to lose her, I can't lose Kagome"  
>"but-"<br>"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING HER AGAIN! YOU SAW WHAT THOSE MONITORS DID WHEN I LEFT! AND YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I CAME BACK! I. AIN'T. LEAVIN'. HER! and nothing you or your BOSS can say will make me leave! this girl is all I have! my brother hates me, the guy won't even say hello to me, my dad is ALWAYS at work in Hakurei city, my mom is dead, which leaves me Kagome! she is ALL I have left! if she dies I am suing you and that "doctor" for EVERYTHING you have, and maybe THEN you'll know what if feels like to lose everything! *snarls* she better make a full recovery or I swear to god you will regret not doing EVERYTHING you could to save her, and just so you know when a hanyou loses everything, they transform into a full blooded youkai, and I have Tetsusaiga!"  
>"t-the one w-with the w-wind scar?"<br>"yeah, that one, and I will make sure you die slowly and painfully if that girl dies!" Inuyasha snarled as he grabbed the hilt of his sword tightly  
>"I-I'll get you a couch t-to sleep on i-in her r-room"<br>"smart move" he snarled ferociously 'I can't lose Kagome, not again, I can't live without her, cause if she dies I will too, I can't take the knowing she's gone, it'll kill me, and I know it will, she HAS to make it! she just HAS to'  
>"He-here you go, is-is this good enough?"<br>"yeah, as long as it's in her room"  
>"o-ok" 'I'm so getting fired for this, but at least I won't be killed'<br>"don't you worry Kagome, I'm gonna make sure you live through this" 'you have to, you just have to'  
>"ok, well...g-good night"<br>"yeah" "don't worry Kagome, I'm not leavin' ya this time, I promise I'm only gonna leave this room if I HAVE to and even then I'll only be gone for 10 minutes at a time, I love you so much Kagome. you know, you're EVERYTHING to me right?" then he plopped down on the couch the receptionist had wheeled in for him, "I'm sorry it took you getting hurt to make me realize that. *sigh* I feel so stupid, but it won't happen again, cause-cause I've realized how much I need you in my life. I need you because how you being around around me is just so normal and natural, how not knowing if your ok just makes me panic, how seeing you sad or hurt, makes ME feel hurt. Kagome, I-..I need you to do one thing for me, just stay alive. ok? if-if you hate me then fine, I just-I just need to know you're ok, even if that means Koga's the one you choose to be with, I just need you to be safe, even though you choosing the wolf will probably kill me anyway, I just need you to be safe, cause you mean so much to me"  
>"wow, that's deep, you really love her don't you?"<br>"*sigh* you can't imagine how crappy I feel seeing her like this"  
>"it's like you are dying yourself"<br>"*shocked* ho-how-?!"  
>"I've felt that same way, when, he died"<br>"who?"  
>"my husband, we were married for 12 years when he got cancer, and died from it a year later, and ever since then it's like, like half of me died when he did"<br>"guess you DO know how I feel" ^Kagome please if you can hear me say something, ANYTHING, or do something, just show me you're alive! I NEED you! if you die, I'll die too, because I can't stand a life that you're not a part of^ and he waited for a few moments before he heard what he wanted to hear most  
>^I-...n-nu-ya-...ya-sh-a^<br>"*happy gasp*" ^Ka-Kagome!?^ Inuyasha asked through telepathy happily  
>^y-...ye...-ah^ ^I-..l-...lo-...love-y-..you^<br>"*happy sigh* I can't believe this!"  
>"what?"<br>"she-she's alive!"  
>"she's in a coma, and she has very little brain activity"<br>"yeah, but she just said my name"  
>"she can't answer you, again, she's in a coma"<br>"she has telepathy, and I can hear it, it's...how she talks to me when she's really hurt..." "this-my life is turning around! she said she loves me! and she's alive!" ^thank you Kagome, you have NO idea how much it means to just hear you say that^ Inuyasha told Kagome through telepathy feeling VERY happy  
>"wow, I never thought someone could actually be THAT desperate just to hear someone say their name"<br>"I just can't lose her"  
>"she's REALLY THAT important to you?"<br>"important?! she's EVERYTHING to me" Inuyasha said looking at Helen {A/N the receptionist's name is Helen, I say this cause I'm just tired of saying the receptionist}  
>"I thought demons and half demons hated humans, and humans with demons"<br>"they do, but...she never hated me...at least, until two days ago"  
>"what happened?"<br>"I told Kikyo as long as I had her I didn't need anything" "and she asked what about Kagome" "and I said, I didn't need nor want Kagome as long as I had Kikyo, and *sigh* I was too blinded by Kikyo to notice Kagome standing right behind me, crying, cause apparently she just got dumped and I had told her that if anything happened she could come over to my place, and I ruined everything, when I saw how much hurt the words I had just said caused her, and-then everything just happened so fast, *sigh* I felt like I wanted to die after everything registered in my head" "that's why Kagome has to make it, I broke her heart once, and I have to fix it or the guilt will eat me alive, and if she doesn't make it I don't know what I'll do, I'd probably go insane, destroy everything that reminds me of Kikyo, and then do something that would ultimately have me killed, I just can't lose Kagome"  
>"wow, I can't imagine what you must be going through right now, but it must feel terrible, it'll get better, she's alive...right?"<br>"yeah. she's alive, so...there's hope" Inuyasha said smiling slightly, "there's still hope for me...*happy sigh* she'll make it, I know she will" Inuyasha said before laying down and falling asleep  
>that next morning<br>"*sleepy yawning* morning already?"  
>"yeah"<br>"Ka-gome?" a groggy hanyou asked seeing an out of focus girl  
>"no, it's Sango" "Miroku and Shippo are here too but they got hungry and went to get everyone food, and for you, the usual Ramen"<br>"not hungry"  
>"what?! you don't want Ramen?!"<br>"not if it ain't Kagome's"  
>"*sigh* Inuyasha, she'll be up and in a regular hospital bed in 2 weeks tops, the doctors are stunned by how quickly she's recovering! it's amazing!"<br>"2 weeks?"  
>"yeah, you know typically for humans in the state, they stay like this for...years, but she's healing at...almost at a demon's recovery rate!"<br>"r-really? so...she'll be ok?!"  
>"she'll be more than ok!" then Sango went to the door looked out, then to the left, then to the right, and closed the door<br>"what?"  
>"she something before you woke up"<br>"huh?!"  
>"telepathically of course"<br>"oh, ok...so what'd she say?"  
>"she told me, *smiles and sighs* she told me, to tell you, that you mean the world to her"<br>"sh-she said that?! about-m-me?!" Inuyasha nearly gasped  
>"Inuyasha, you might not know this, but she told me, a few months ago, that she was hoping to someday mate with you, and just so you know when she said that she was engaged to Koga"<br>"*shocked* r-really?!"  
>"yeah, she loves you, even though you ripped her heart out telling Kikyo, Kagome doesn't mean crap, she still loves you."<br>"when I told Kikyo that, I don't know what I was thinking, it was like, I was under a spell or something, wait how'd you know that I told Kikyo that?"  
>"Helen told me"<br>"what?!"  
>"I asked her to, she didn't want to tell me"<br>"oh" "*sigh*" then Inuyasha got up and went to Kagome's side, "Kagome, I hope you can hear me, I-I want you to know when you can come home, it'll be with me, if-you want to anyway"  
>"Inuyasha, are-are you proposing to her?"<br>"yeah...I should have a long time ago, but now I know what I need to have in my life, and what I don't need, but mostly I realized I don't even HAVE a life if Kagome ain't in it, cause...Kagome IS my life, when I saw how badly I hurt her, my heart just...I felt like my windscar was going through, and ripping my heart to shreds, I felt so HORRIBLE, I thought I died, but then...-"  
>"what?"<br>"*chuckles* I can't believe this!" Inuyasha said seeing Kagome's hand become a fist, and then he heard it  
>^hi, I...I love you...Inuyasha^<br>"*happy gaping* Ka-go-m-me!?"  
>^yeah, I'm not mad at you, not after seeing...how much pain you went through...seeing me so hurt^<br>"HELEN!" Sango yelled  
>"wh-what?"<br>"get the doctor!"  
>"is-is she dead?!" {AN hahahaha, Sango almost gave helen a heart attack!}  
>"no! she's awake!" and Helen ran as fast as she could to the doctor's office<br>"what's the matter helen?" Dr. Suikotsu asked looking up from his paperwork  
>"she's awake!"<br>"who?"  
>"Kagome Higurashi!"<br>"what?!" "but her diagnosis says she won't be up for at least a few days"  
>"well the diagnosis was wrong"<br>half an hour later  
>"we're back, and we got lunch!" Miroku announced to his friends, only to find the room empty<br>"Miroku, I think you have the wrong room, again"  
>"no, the girl was moved, I can take to her now if you want" Helen said<br>"what happened to her?" Shippo asked innocently  
>"yes, and Inuyasha, where is he?" Miroku asked unsure if his hanyou friend was suicidal or not<br>"with her of course" Helen replied  
>"oh that doesn't sound too good for me"<br>"why? you should be happy!"  
>"why?" Shippo asked<br>"she's awake, and healthy as ever! I've never seen someone recover in 2 days!"  
>"well I'd like to know where Kagome is" Shippo said hopping onto Helen's shoulder<br>"*giggle* and you are?"  
>"I'm shippo!"<br>"you're a cute little fox"  
>"be careful he gets a little high strung at times"<br>"aww, but he's so cute! like a little teddy bear!" Helen said plucking the kitsune off her shoulder and cradling him  
>"you said we could go see Kagome, can we see her now?"<br>"sure, I'll take you to her"  
>"ok!"<br>"thank you"  
>"those two make a great couple"<br>"Inuyasha and Kagome?"  
>"yes, he was really torn up over her being hurt"<br>"he is very protective of her, that's for sure"  
>"and they should be down this hall"<br>"oh I think we can find them from here" Miroku said hearing Inuyasha's loud chuckle  
>"ok" Helen said giving Shippo back to Miroku<br>"Miroku?"  
>"yes Shippo?"<br>"why is Kagome so special to Inuyasha?"  
>"because she loved him from the moment they met, and he loves her because she never judged him just because he was a half demon, in fact she loves him more because of his breed"<br>"oh..."  
>"*loud giggling* Inuyasha! stop it! I need to eat my lunch!"<br>"say Uncle first!"  
>"NO! just stop before I say, it!"<br>"*growls slightly* you wouldn't"  
>"try me!"<br>"ok fine! I will!" then he moved her lunch, picked her up, took her spot on the bed, and placed her on top of him, then kissed her deeply, and just sat there with Kagome in his arms  
>"are we interrupting something?"<br>"no" Sango said sighing, "not really"  
>"*giggles* fine, uncle, ok? now can I just eat my lunch?!" Kagome giggled, "I haven't eaten in 2 days"<br>"can I play?"  
>"NO!" Kagome and Inuyasha both said "I mean, Shippo, Inuyasha was...*bites tongue slightly* playing..."<br>"I like to play!"  
>"not like that kid, it's just between me and Kagome" ^I love you so much Kagome, you are so...perfect, I'm sorry I said those things to Kikyo, I didn't me-^<br>^don't worry about it, you more than made up for it talking to me, telling me how I mean EVERYTHING to you, it was so sweet!^  
>"*smiles* hey Kagome?"<br>"yeah Inuyasha?"  
>"when-"<br>"yeah, you asked me this morning, and I'd love to Inuyasha, I really would"  
>"you mean that?"<br>"yeah"  
>"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said then kissed Kagome hotly<br>"MMMMMNNNN!" 'I love how Inuyasha's lips feel against mine' and then moments later he released her lips from the capture of his own, "I love you too" Kagome said resting her head on his chest, "*sigh* you're so warm Inuyasha"  
>"*smiles* yeah..."<br>"can I play later?"  
>"not ANY time soon kid, wait till you got a girlfriend, THEN you can play"<br>"INUYASHA! don't tease him like that! Shippo don't listen to him"  
>"so I can play now?"<br>"you explain it to him, I'm getting me some more Ramen"  
>"INUYASHA! *groans* Shippo come here"<br>"yeah Kagome?"  
>"Miroku, out, I don't want you getting any ideas, kami knows how twisted you can be"<br>"come on you" Sango said pulling Miroku's ear  
>"OW! Sango!"<br>"no way, let's go"  
>"ok ok ok!"<br>"thanks San"  
>"no prob, just call me when you two are done"<br>"ok I will"  
>"so... what do you want to talk about Kagome?"<br>"Shippo, Inuyasha and I are..."  
>"dating?"<br>"yeah..." 'Miroku must have talked about it around Shippo again'  
>"there's something else too?"<br>"yeah, but you're just so young and, you don't know what love yet, so you probably won't understand what happened"  
>"he was tickling you, right?"<br>"yeah, I know that's what you think he was doing, but...*hard sigh* there was something behind it"  
>"like what?"<br>"he-it was his way of telling me something"  
>"what was it?" Shippo asked tilting his head in a cute fashion<br>"I'll tell you when you're older, ok?"  
>"why not now?"<br>"...ok, how about this, would you rather me tell you, or do you want a big rainbow sucker from the gift shop?" and when she said sucker, Shippo's face lit up  
>"you mean the one that looks like..."<br>"like what?" Kagome asked as Shippo doodled something  
>"like this" Shippo said holding up a picture of a circle with a swirl inside of it<br>"*smiles* is that what you want?"  
>"yeah!"<br>"*giggles* ok, go tell Sango, that I said one rainbow swirl stick" Kagome giggled  
>"YAY!" Shippo squealed happily, running to the door opening it, and yelling in quick succession, "SANGO, SANGO, SANGO!"<br>"yes, what is it Shippo?"  
>"Kagome said I can have a Rainbow swirl stick!"<br>"Kagome?"  
>"yeah, that's what he said he wanted, so, get him, I'll pay you-"<br>"no, it's ok, you been through enough, this one's on me"  
>"*smiles* thanks San"<br>"so, can we go get my candy?"  
>"come on, let's go get you that rainbow swirl stick"<br>"YAY!" Shippo squealed happily hopping on Sango's shoulder  
>minutes later<br>"*chuckles* why is Shippo screaming, yay?"  
>"I promised him a sucker"<br>"so you didn't tell him did ya?"  
>"I told him, just not why"<br>"*chuckles heartily* so you told him either you tell him why, or you buy him a piece of candy?"  
>"his response was, yay!" "and he asked if it was this" Kagome said showing him the picture<br>"*chuckle* he always wants those"  
>"yeah...hey, Inuyasha?"<br>"what is it?"  
>"do you think someday...WE might have a pup, you know together?"<br>"gaucgh! *many loud coughs*"  
>"*giggles* I made choke on your Ramen again didn't I?"<br>"*coughs again* a little, god you're gonna kill me one day!" Inuyasha rasped out  
>"sorry, but I just...do you think it could happen?"<br>"I-um...I don't know, why do you ask?"  
>"I just...talking to Shippo like that, and how he's pretty much my kid with how he's always wanting my attention, I just want to REALLY have a pup, you get that?"<br>"a little, but it can't happen if you make me choke on my Ramen everytime I get some!"  
>"*giggles* sorry"<br>"what's so funny about that?"  
>"you got some on your ears, again"<br>"wha-ugh!" "I'm starting to hate Ramen"  
>"again, sorry"<br>"*rolls eyes* I'll think about it, and tell you in the morning, just let me eat my damn Ramen!"  
>"why wouldn't she let you?" Shippo asked as he paused his licking of his new candy<br>"with b-"  
>"questions"<br>"that make me choke" Inuyasha said glaring at Kagome who just giggled slightly  
>"and what are you going to think about"<br>"Shippo go with Kagome, I need to talk to Sango"  
>"OK!"<br>"so..."  
>"*sigh* Kagome asked if someday me and her might have a pup together"<br>"really?!"  
>"yeah, but...I don't know if I want to have a pup, but obviously Kagome does, and I want to keep her happy, but...*sigh* what do you think I should do?"<br>"if you tell her you want to wait, she'll understand!"  
>"yeah but...she'll obviously be kind of disappointed! and I don't want THAT either!"<br>"it'll be ok! kids aren't that bad!"  
>"Sango you don't have any!"<br>"I babysit all the time though, and I really like it"  
>"what if I'm not enough for her, what if...what if I can't you know, please her?"<br>"I'm sure you'll be more than enough, did she say pup or kid?"  
>"pup why?"<br>"then you have to be a youkai, and from what I learned as a demon slayer, they're pretty wild, when mating, so I'm sure you'll be MORE than enough for Kagome"  
>"you sure?"<br>"I'm sure"  
>"*smiles* thanks Sango"<br>"no problem" Sango said as they returned to Kagome's room only to find Koga there and talking to Kagome  
>"*snarls* what do you want wolf"<br>"my fiancé back"  
>"*sigh* Koga I've already told you this, I love Inuyasha, and I'm planning on mating him someday, and...having a pup or two with him"<br>'she really does love me!'  
>"Inuyasha?"<br>"yeah?"  
>"come here"<br>"sure" and he sat on the edge of her bed, "what's up"  
>"will you be my mate?"<br>"*smiles* YEAH! I-will"  
>"thanks"<br>"Ka-Kagome! why'd you do that?!"  
>"because I realized a long time ago that I'm madly in love with Inuyasha"<br>"how long?"  
>"well, I kind of realized it while I was engaged to you"<br>"WHAT?!"  
>"yeah, I love him, not you, sorry, I just-*sigh*"<br>"you-where does that leave us?"  
>"us?!"<br>"yeah"  
>"Koga there is NO, US!" "I'm with Inuyasha, and I couldn't be happier"<br>"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked  
>"yeah?"<br>"do you want-"  
>"demon traditional"<br>"*smiles* then hold still"  
>"ok" then he licked her neck, and bit down, "*gasp* ohh..."<br>"I love Kagome Takahashi"  
>"I love you too Inuyasha"<br>"*smiles*"  
>"so, that means..."<br>"yes shippo, I'm Inuyasha's mate for life" 'that sounds so nice'  
>"congratulations Kagome" Sango said<br>"thanks"  
>a year later<br>"*stretches* oh I had such a good sleep"  
>"me too" Inuyasha said snaking his arms around his mate pulling her close, "I love you Kagome"<br>"*smiles* I love you too" then her smile dropped  
>"what?"<br>"*long sigh* Inuyasha, when will you give me that pup promised me? I know I told I don't mind waiting for you to be ready for that, but I-I don't want to wait FOREVER, I want a pup before I'm too old to enjoy the experience of mating with you"  
>"*sigh* I knew you'd bring that up some day"<br>"so you don't want to? ever?"  
>"I-I do, I just, what if I'm not...enough?"<br>"enough?" "what do you mean enough?"  
>"what if I can't...please you?"<br>"oh Inuyasha..." "you're worried I won't like making love to you?"  
>"yeah..."<br>"oh Inuyasha, I'm sure you'll be more than enough, in fact I'm kind of expecting it to feel...well, breathtaking really, something that I'll always treasure"  
>"really?"<br>"really, is that the only reason you won't?"  
>"yeah"<br>"*sigh* Inuyasha, if I didn't think you'd be enough, I wouldn't have asked you to, because I know how you get, you're always trying to make me happy, and if making love doesn't, then you'd feel less of a man, and I would never do that to you, I know you can do it, you know, you might even be too much for me, you never know"  
>"you think so?"<br>"yeah I do"  
>"*smiles* sure, I'm just-"<br>"don't be worried, just do what feels natural, I want you to give me that pup. ok?"  
>"ok..." and Kagome to led Inuyasha to their large hot tub<br>"you ready?"  
>"as I'll ever be"<br>"don't worry Inuyasha!" "I'm sure you'll be great, trust me, I'm usually right on these things"  
>"yeah, you are"<br>"so come on"  
>"ok" and he took off his Kimono, while she removed hers<br>"ok?"  
>"ok"<br>"and I've heard that hot water makes the moment more enjoyable"  
>"really?"<br>"yeah, really"  
>"ok, come on"<br>"ok, WHOA! Inuyasha!"  
>"I love you" the half demon replied kissing her as he stepped into the bubbling hot water<br>"ahhhh, that water feels good"  
>"yeah" 'I hope I'm not a disappointment to her'<br>"ready?"  
>"yeah"<br>"*knowing sigh* let's just work into it, ok?"  
>"sure"<br>"ok, come over here"  
>"yeah?"<br>"I love you more than anything, you know that right?"  
>"yeah, I know"<br>"good" Kagome said letting kissing her gently, "Inuyasha... you know that you can do better than that"  
>"*growls slightly*" and he grabbed her belly sides pulling her close to him, kissing her passionately, then he felt the need to feel her tongue against his, so he licked her teeth and she granted him access, and he began to explore her entire mouth. Then their tongues wrestled minutes later. Next she rubbed his ears, and he suddenly shifted his weight on her and she felt his arousal graze her entrance making her gasp instinctually<br>"MNN!" she moaned quickly yet loudly  
>"*chuckles* if THAT caused you this much pleasure I can't wait to see what actual love making causes you"<br>"then let's find out"  
>"*smiles* let's" and she laid back and grabbed the edge of the hot tub<br>"ok, I'm ready"  
>"*smirks slightly*"<br>"what's that look for?"  
>"you'll see" and he positioned himself, "you ready?"<br>"yeah" and he entered her, "oh god!" she yelped as her back arched  
>"what?"<br>"OOOHHH!" "don't stop! OHHH, KEEP GOING!"  
>"*smiles* ok" 'what was I worried about? Kagome is loving this!'<br>"OOH Inuyasha! OOOHH YES!" 'I expected this to be good, but I never could have expected it to feel THIS good!'  
>"so am I disappointing you?"<br>"disappointing?! this is FAR BETTER than, OOOHHHH! than I could have imagined! OOOHHH!" 'but if he impregnates me in his current state will I have a quarter demon? or what?'  
>"what's wrong?"<br>"I thought you had to be a youkai when I'm-"  
>"don't worry, I can fix that"<br>"will it hurt-"  
>"you or me?"<br>"either"  
>"no, youkai can be pretty wild lovers, so I'm sure when I put that pup in ya, you'll be begging me for more"<br>"*smiles* I really like the sound of that" "Inuyasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"don't let it go overboard with me, ok?"  
>"ok, so do you want me to rev it up?"<br>"sure"  
>"ok" and paused for moment then completely stopped<br>"d-don't stop!"  
>"trust me on this"<br>"ok"  
>"turn around"<br>"like face away from you?"  
>"yeah"<br>"ok?"  
>"o-ok" and he got her legs spread like a very very wide V, and her hands underneath her, holding her up<br>"wait, isn't this how dogs mate?"  
>"and dog DEMONS"<br>"oh, ok then, *smiles* I'm ready for you Inuyasha, I'm ready"  
>"this is going to be wild"<br>"oh, so NOW you know you're good enough?"  
>"yeah, with how loud you were yelling, it was kind of hard to miss"<br>"oh, was I too loud?"  
>"not at all, I liked hearing you, cause-"<br>"it meant you were doing what you were supposed to"  
>"no, I'm yours"<br>"huh?"  
>"I remember reading somewhere that if a youkai or in my case hanyou, mates a human and the human is aroused, then it means the two are destined for each other"<br>"and if, the human isn't?"  
>"they aren't the right match"<br>"*smiles* well you definitely are my perfect match, cause this feels amazing"  
>"me too, and the water seems to be helping"<br>"yeah"  
>"ok, get ready"<br>"ok" 'oh I can't wait'  
>"*growls slightly*" 'mate' Inuyasha inner demon growled, 'why is she not already-' 'shut up! I can't give her a pup, you can' 'you're not worried I might hurt her?' 'WHAT?!' 'if she is not your TRUE soul-mate this will be the last thing she ever feels, in other words, she. will die from this' 'what if she IS my true mate?' 'it will impregnate her with a pup' 'ok'<br>"Inuyasha? what's wrong? why haven't you?"  
>"*growls loudly* Ka-gome"<br>"y-yeah?"  
>"you ready to bear my pup?"<br>"yes I've already told you I am, now come on, you said this was going to be a wild ride, and I want that pup with you" 'does he regret making love to me? is he having second thoughts or something?'  
>"*growls* are. you. ready?"<br>"yes! I've already told you I am!"  
>"but are you ready to mate?"<br>"you-you've tranformed into a youkai haven't you?"  
>"yeah, now are you ready?"<br>"I'm ready to mate Inuyasha, I love you"  
>"*growls happily* ok then" and he grabbed her inner hips but as he did he heard a noise, "*growls angrily*"<br>"what?" "Inuyasha, what is it?" then she heard a twig snap, "Inuyasha just...concentrate on me, ok? I want this. really I honestly want this, and I want it with you"  
>"better not be the wolf" Inuyasha growled slightly as his focus returned to his mate, "I love you"<br>"I love you too" and then it started and it got hot fast, "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in ecstasy as Inuyasha made hot love to her, 'oh god, I can't believe how...how great this feels!'  
>"enjoying this?"<br>"OOOHHHH YES!" "YESS! I AM! IT FEELS SO...AMAZING!" she yelped as she quickly grabbed the edge of the hot tub, "wait...just a second,"  
>"ok" and he let her readjust to a more comfortable position,<br>"Inuyasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"give me more, I want to REALLY feel you in me"  
>"*growls happily* ready?"<br>"I can't be MORE ready, I want this so much"  
>"ok" and he began to give it to her good and hard<br>"OOOOOHHHHH!" "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as loud as she could as she got close to peaking  
>"*chuckles* we should have done this a long time ago!"<br>"OHHH! I KNOW! BUT-LA-LATER...THAN OOHH! NEVER!" she said as she used her grip on the side of the tub to hold herself still so Inuyasha could put more force into it all, 'oh god this feels so great!'  
>"getting close?"<br>"OH YES!"  
>with Koga<br>'I can't believe that' 'MY kagome with the mutt face'  
>"Koga!"<br>"yeah?" "oh, hey Ayame."  
>"what's up?"<br>"the mutt"  
>"*sigh* ok, what happened?"<br>"he's mating MY kagome!"  
>"oh, I get it"<br>"what?"  
>"you still think you're destined to be with that girl, don't you?"<br>"what do you mean think?"  
>"don't you know what that legend said?"<br>"what legend?"  
>"if a human and half demon mate, if they aren't TRUE SOUL-MATES, the human will die, if they are the female will be impregnated"<br>"great! so either the mutt gets a pup with MY Ka-"  
>"no, if they have a pup it means Kagome is SUPPOSED to be with him, not you"<br>"if she sin't then who is?!"  
>"Koga, you can be really really shallow sometimes"<br>"what?"  
>"I don't know why I thought you could POSSIBLY be m-"<br>"wait, I heard something"  
>"...*fists clenched*" 'god is this guy stupid or is he just THAT jealous over Inuyasha?'<br>back with Inuyasha as he makes love to Kagome  
>"OOOHHHH INUYASHA!" "OH YES! I WANT THAT PUP IN ME NOW" "OH GOD THIS IS AMAZING!"<br>then Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and released a feral roar, a roar which meant Kagome was, and will always be Inuyasha's mate, then Kagome gripped the edge of the hot-tub all the tighter, as she screamed out Inuyasha's name hitting her peak, then filling Inuyasha's sensitive nose with the confirming scent as white goo began to seep out of her entrance while it tightened around him. It wasn't until minutes later that her peak was finished, letting them finish  
>"oh Inuyasha, that, OH, that was amazing!"<br>"you think so?"  
>"it was, but I'm really tired now"<br>"*smirks* yeah I'm pretty worn out too" "*heavy panting* but it's worth it, bein' sore for a while from all that work"  
>"I'm worth all of it?"<br>"more than you'll ever know Kagome, more than you'll ever know"  
>"*smiles* thanks Inuyasha, for everything"<br>"yeah" then he grabbed a giant towel for himself and Kagome, "I'm sorry I doubted how perfect you are for me"  
>"Inuyasha you just doubted yourself too much that's all, it's ok, you got over it, and besides I have a wonderful memory, all thanks to you"<br>"yeah" "come on, let's get you dressed"  
>"yeah" Kagome said as Inuyasha carried her inside their house, "hey, Inuyasha?"<br>"hnn?"  
>"I wonder if it'll be a boy, or a girl"<br>"I dunno"  
>"I hope it's a boy"<br>"what should we name-"  
>"Shuji, I've always wanted to name SOMETHING Shuji"<br>"ok, Shuji, Shuji Takahashi...I like it"  
>"really?"<br>"really...you know, during the transformation, my inner demon told me, that if you weren't my true soul-mate, what we just did would kill you"  
>"I guess that means I am your soul-mate"<br>"yeah, it also said if you were, it'd give the pup you wanted"  
>"really?"<br>"indefinitely"  
>"*smiles* oh thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome said after she finished putting her shirt on<br>"ya know, I think that's my favorite shirt of yours"  
>"why?"<br>"it shows off your sexy curves so well, I can't help but want to..." he trailed off as he gently grabbed her belly sides and felt how steep her curve were, which made her moan slightly  
>"ohh Inuyasha, s-stop"<br>"w-why?"  
>"it feels too good"<br>"*chuckles* I love you so much Ka-*snarls*"  
>"Inuyasha? what is it?"<br>"how could you Kagome?"  
>"Koga?!"<br>"Kagome?! how could you?"  
>"how could I what?"<br>"betray me"  
>"h-how?!"<br>"you mated-"  
>"oh now I get it, you're just jealous of us" Inuyasha said<br>"what? of us? he-he's not the jealous type"  
>"it's written all over his face!"<br>"*sigh* Koga, please leave, I'm happy with Inuyasha, I love him, I always have, and in 9-"  
>"actually half demons take 5"<br>"really?"  
>"yeah, we grow faster than humans"<br>"oh yeah, I don't know why I didn't see it with how fast you heal from wounds"  
>"KAGOME!"<br>"Koga, please...just-go away!"  
>"not without you"<br>"but I'm not with you, I haven't been for at least 3 years, YEARS"  
>"what happened to Ayame?"<br>"A-Ayame?! what does this have to do with her?!"  
>"you DID propose to her"<br>"WHAT?!"  
>"she told me about it, you had told her that when she comes back from Hakurei city, you'd marry her, you PROMISED her that, and she moved here from Hakurei city..actually the day you asked out Kagome"<br>"WHAT?! I DIDN'T PROMISE ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO AYAME!"  
>"you did, she told me about it the day you promised her" "Koga, please, go ask Ayame yourself, and leave me alone, I'm taken, and I'm happy with my life, everything is...almost perfect"<br>"almost?"  
>"I won't be able to get up very well soon"<br>"huh?"  
>"the pup..."<br>"oh."  
>"and when Sota sees he'll probably call me fat, then either mom or you'll get mad at him, and then he'll figure out why I look fat" Kagome said giggling slightly<br>"what do you mean Sota sees?"  
>"my family is coming to visit"<br>"w-when?!"  
>"2-3 months from now"<br>"oh yeah, forgot about that"  
>"yeah, I'm sure that by then it'll be obvious that I'm pregnant"<br>"yeah" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her belly from behind, and putting his head on her shoulder  
>"I love you too Inuyasha"<br>"*smiles*"  
>"HELLO!"<br>"Houi! Jouso! Ketsu!" "Nenshi!" and when she did a pink nenshi came out of her palm but in a spring like form, and when it hit the Kekkai around Koga it pushed him out the front door, "nenshi" then the nenshi retracted and came back out but this time strait, and it closed the door and locked it  
>"been practicing?"<br>"no"  
>"no wonder why you've been able to keep him out, you just-"<br>"put a kekkai around all entrances, and windows"  
>"you're awesome" Inuyasha said kissing her gently<br>"so are you"  
>"you think so?"<br>"I KNOW so"


	15. puppy problems

puppy problems  
>InuxKag<br>AU

"what to do, what to do?" Kagome thought out loud as her bestfriend snuck up to her, "I COULD go and see what the guys are doing, but knowing Inuyasha, he's probably right-"  
>"talking about me again?" Inuyasha said snaking his left arm around her belly, and his right arm held her shoulder to him, then nestled his head in the crook of her neck<br>"*giggles* behind me...*knowing giggle* I was expecting that from you Inuyasha"  
>"so...have you decided yet?"<br>"*sigh* I was kind of hoping you'd forget that stupid promise"  
>"OH COME ON KAGOME! YOU SWORE ON IT!"<br>"*sigh* I know, I know, but I'm sorry, it's just Koga, see he-"  
>"he didn't ask you out did he?"<br>"he did"  
>"and you turned him down, RIGHT Kagome?"<br>"uh...yeah...about that."  
>"*growls* Kagome..! you promised me that you'd-"<br>"I know I know, but-you're not-*sigh* you're not mature enough, you still act like a pup"  
>"...I-I can change!"<br>"Inuyasha...-oh fine, if you can prove to me that I should date YOU instead, I will, but only ONE CHANCE!"  
>"really?"<br>"yeah, but only ONE, ok?"  
>"get ready"<br>"...ok"  
>"ok" and he grabbed her arms and she instinctivly put her hands on his chest, "Kagome, I love you more than anything, I can't let you go out with that filthy wolf"<br>"then prove to me that I don't want to" 'I had to say yes to him, he was going to kill you if I said no'  
>"I'll do just that" and he pulled her in and kissed her passionetly, 'come on Kagome, I'm better for you, you know that! I'm only like a pup for you, because I'll do whatever it takes to keep you in my life'<br>"*gasp moan* MMMMMMNN" 'oh god' 'wait, no! no no no no! I'm dating Ko-' "OOOHHHH" 'no, remember Koga, I can't cheat on him! but oh god, this feels so good, I haven't had a real kiss in forever!' "oooohhhhh!" 'oh who gives a crap! this feels absolutely perfect!' Kagome thought letting all her muscles completely relax at the same time, 'oh my god! oh my-*gasp* Inu-Inuyasha, he-he wants to slip me his tongue! shou-should I let him, in?' "OOOHH!" 'yes!' and she opened up wide and he explored her mouth with his tongue, "OOOOHHHHH GODDD!" 'oh yes! this feels so perfect!' and moments later Inuyasha began to pull away, but Kagome lightly bit his tongue and gave a him a look that told him she wanted more of him  
>'I feel like Inuyasha could...no, SHOULD make love to me. I love him, he loves me, and I'm ready to spend the rest of me life with him'<br>'Kagome? does-does she want-'  
>"Inuyasha?" she asked after letting him pull away<br>"yeah?"  
>"I love you,"<br>"and not that stupid wolf?"  
>"definitely"<br>"good"  
>"Inuyasha, I know I said one chance, but...I really want you t-"<br>"want...me? what do you mean, you want me?"  
>"I mean, I want you to make love to me, right here, right now"<br>"you-you do?!"  
>"yeah, I do"<br>"but-...you know if I do that without mar-"  
>"then mark me first, I just want to stay with you"<br>"...I-Kagome, I think you're just a little-"  
>"Inuyasha! you know I'm not the kind of girl to RUSH for things I'm not ready for!"<br>"yeah but, what if you think you're ready but you're not?"  
>"you-you don't wa-want me?!"<br>"I-K-Kagome stop it!" "I'm just-"  
>"just what?! huh?! you practically beg me to dump Koga for you, and when I tell you I'm not only dumping him, but that I want to be your mate, you tell me no! why?!"<br>"Kagome, I'm just thinking ahead, what you want from me right now, it has a lot of things with it, are you ready for those things too?"  
>"Inuyasha, I-"<br>"Kagome, are you? are you ready to risk becoming a mother?"  
>"mo-..." 'mother?!'<br>"yeah, you heard what I said! are you ready for that kind of responsibility?!" "cause if I take you right now that's exactly what you could be in a few months, OR we could wait a little while so I can get something to keep that from happening...what do you want? now and risk having my pup or wait till tomorrow for protection?"  
>"I-..." "I just-...*sad sigh* Inuyasha, I just want to be with you, AND...and when I tell Koga that I'm dumping him after going out with him for only an hour, I just-I just want to know that he can't do anything to me, and-...I-*SIGH*...I just really want to be your mate, but I just...-"<br>"Kagome" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her, "it'll be fine, you know if you want to, I could get us our own place together, so if he comes, I'll be there for you"  
>"-..-*gaping*...you'd-you'd actually do that?!"<br>"sure, I just want to keep you safe, I love you too much to not do everything I can to keep you safe and happy. you have no idea how much you mean to me Kagome"  
>"*smiles* thanks Inuyasha, really thank you" Kagome said hugging him, "and...yeah, I'd like that, I'd really REALLY like that"<br>"*smiles* good, I'll get on that tomorrow"  
>"yeah, I love you so much Inuyasha, and...I wouldn't mind having...your-"<br>"you-you mean you're ok with-"  
>"uh-huh" Kagome said with a nod<br>"...are you-SURE?"  
>"yeah, I am, *smiles* I don't mind, it'll just make me love you even more"<br>after Inuyasha and Kagome find their own house  
>{and Inuyasha buys it, and moves in, and blah blah}<br>"ok...*smiles* do you want me to lead?"  
>"...sure"<br>"ok" 'I'm about to be Inuyasha's mate!'  
>"you seriously sure you wouldn't mind having my pup?"<br>"I'm sure Inuyasha, I'M SURE!"  
>"ok, *happy sigh* you have no idea how happy you're making me right now"<br>"I think I have an idea"  
>"no, you REALLY don't, trust me you REALLY REALLY don't"<br>"I've made you happier than you thought you could possibly be"  
>"...-ok you have a little idea"<br>"see? I know what makes you, you."  
>"yeah, you get me like no one else could"<br>"and some of them tried!"  
>"yeah, but none of them ever made me feel the same way I feel when I around you Kagome, it's like I was born for you"<br>"that's very sweet of you to say Inuyasha, now come on, I want you to make me yours."  
>"wait."<br>"what's wrong?"  
>"which si-"<br>"Inuyasha, I want to have your PUPS, ok?"  
>"*smiles* in that case, you're in for a wild ride you're NEVER gonna forget" and when he said that a shiver of arousal traveled down her spine, making her shiver slightly, "getting excited Kagome?"<br>"a little bit"  
>"that'll change soon"<br>"huh?"  
>"by the time we're done-"<br>"oh-ok ok ok! I get it!"  
>"what?"<br>"I know what happens when things get hot! I've heard more than enough about it from Miroku"  
>"you listen to HIM?"<br>"hey! I try not to, but it's pretty hard when he keeps talking about it, and then seeing...-um..-..."  
>"seeing...?" Inuyasha prodded feeling interested in where she was going<br>"seeing...-*sigh* seeing you walk in wearing your usual skin tight silver workout shirt, and your workout shorts that show off your sculped muscles so well, and then almost getting caught staring at you every time your ears swivel towards me then I'd see you look at me through the corner of your eye, then watch as you'd chuckle to yourself, and then I'd forget to ignore what Miroku's saying and...-...well you get the picture..."  
>"*blushing madly*..." 'how the heck do I respond to THAT?!'<br>"*giggles* sorry Inuyasha, I just...-...*sigh* sorry..." Kagome said looking away saddened  
>"Ka-Kagome I-um..." Inuyasha said nervously as he scratched the back of his head nervously<br>"you...?"  
>"I-...*long sigh* you know why I ALWAYS sat behind you?"<br>"no, why?"  
>"cause...-cause it gave me an excuse to-..stare at you too... and I'd always complain about being too hot, making to the teacher turn the fan on, just so it would blow your scent at me, cause...I always concentrated better when I could smell your scent..."<br>"oh...Inuyasha! yo-you mean that?"  
>"yeah..."<br>"...-...wait, is THAT why you walked me to my class even though yours was on the completely other end of campus? and eventually changed your schedule to match mine?"  
>"...*scratches back of neck nervously* yeah...I just really liked you"<br>"oh Inuyasha, that is one of the sweetest things I have EVER heard!"  
>"what's the other?"<br>"...what Koga told me when he asked me out..." Kagome said nervously twisting her big toe into the carpet  
>"oh." "hey speaking of the wolf, when you tellin' him it's over?"<br>"tomorrow in 1st period"  
>"good, cause once he catches my scent ALL over you, he's gonna get mad, like REALLY mad"<br>"yeah...good thing mr. Teikonru gives assigned seats, and that mine is behind yours"  
>"and the wolf is in front cause he never shut up."<br>"yeah."  
>"so..."<br>"so...where are we-"  
>"the spare room, I turned it into a secret room that only I can get into, so there's no chance of someone walking in on our moment or-" {AN I set this after Kagome and Inuyasha get their own house}  
>"momentS"<br>"y-ye-yeah...moments" 'oh god why is that word turning me on so much?!'  
>"Inu-yasha?"<br>"uh...yeah?"  
>"you-ok? you look a little...-*seems to think of the right word*...excited" Kagome said feeling a little excited herself<br>"yeah, I'm f-fine"  
>"you look like you're trying to hold something back" "is-is there anything I can do to help make it easier for you?"<br>"yeah...there is...one thing"  
>"what? what is it?"<br>"get in there so I can make you mine"  
>'oh god who thought that such simple words could make me feel like this, oh god! oh god! oh god! oh god! it's like I can almost feel him in me already!' Kagome thought as Inuyasha slapped his hand on some kind of scanner, causing a green light to slowly go up then down, then a beep was heard, and he opened the door to reveal the prettiest room Kagome had ever seen, "Inu-yasha! this-this is-oh it's beautiful!" {AN and don't forget to set the lock!}  
>"just like you"<br>"Inu-yasha?" "are-are you a-"  
>"you said you wanted PUPS, so that means I have to be like this for that to happen"<br>"oh, ok" 'now I see why he told me I was in for a wild ride I'd NEVER forget' Kagome as she felt the fabric of her shirt being carefully removed, "Inuyasha, I can do this myself"  
>"keh! I wanna do it"<br>"*slight gulp*" 'oh god! Inuyasha wants to take MY clothes off himself, oh god!' 'is this some kind of trick to make me want him even more? if it is, it's working'  
>"what's wrong? you don't like me doing this?"<br>"no, I-"  
>"oh, ok, I'll just let you do it yourself then"<br>"I-" 'I liked him being so close to me' '*idea!* if I'm doing it myself then I can torture Inuyasha with it too!' Kagome thought taking her jeans off extremely slowly, then as she took off her bra, she slowly and seductively took off each strap, then she searched for the clasp and released it as slow as she could, and she noticed Inuyasha had almost begun to drool, 'oh I am SO going to regret this later!' {A/N HAHAHAHA!}  
>'wha-what's Kagome doing? and why am I so focused on it?' 'it's just-Ka-go-me...' Inuyasha thought but lost his train of thought as she slowly and teasingly removed the linen with a seductive shrug, then tossed it aside<br>"what's wrong Inuyasha? I thought you'd have pounced me by now"  
>"I-...*kind of beguins to drool*"<br>"you're drooling Inuyasha, am I really THAT attractive to you?"  
>"...-..." and moments later two jagged purple stripes suddenly appeared on his face, his eyes turned red with blue pupils, his fangs grew, as did his claws, and moments later he let out a loud howl, it sounded like he couldn't take what she was doing to him, and was at his wit's end trying to keep himself from attacking her, and {AN in a sense} stabbing her with his currently rock hard extension  
>"it's ok Inuyasha, just let me get my pa-*slight gasp*" Kagome nearly squeaked from the shock, as he had just tackled her and began to mark her, licking her neck slowly and roughly, coating her neck in a thick layer of his saliva, then he bit down on her, "OOOOHHH GOD!" Kagome yelled out in at first pain, but seconds later there was only serenity, she was almost officially Inuyasha's. the next thing she knew he was ripping her panties off. Leaving only one thing in their way, her inner barrier, the barrier that when broken becomes a permanent mark of being someone's mate, a mark Inuyasha was about to give her, and honestly she wanted the barrier to be gone, and as soon as possible, because in the back of her mind she knew Koga had told her he'd be coming over to see her at exactly 8:00 P.M. which is in less than an hour, so she only had that much time to do whatever she had to do to make sure Koga couldn't take Inuyasha from her again.<br>"ready to officially be my mate Kagome?" Inuyasha growled out  
>"yeah, I'm ready, but I need to tell you something first"<br>"yeah?"  
>"K-Koga told me he'd be over here at 8, which is in less than one hour, so-"<br>"oh, I get it, you're not really read-"  
>"NO! NO! NO!" she yelled at him before he could finish what he was saying, "Inuyasha, I meant it when I said that I wanted to be your mate. and I want you to take me now, and hard...and-and really take me good ok? I just-I just want to know that Koga can't take me from you, ok? I love you so much and-*pained gasp!* OOOOHHHH GOD!" 'god no no no no! oh god why is this hurting THIS bad!'<br>"Ka-Kagome, I-"  
>"no! don't stop! I'm not your mate until you make me cum, and I REALLY want to be yours, so...I want you to have your way with me, any way you want me, just make it-*pleasure filled gasp* OOOOHHH GOOD! YEESSSS YYYEESSSS!" "INUYASHA THAT-I WANT-no, I NEED MORE, GO FASTER, HAVE ME HARDER, I WANT TO BE SWIMMING IN OUR CUM!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed his hips with her legs and locked them around his waist<br>"wait"  
>"why?"<br>"I just thought of somthing"  
>"what is-"<br>"trust me you'll LOVE it"  
>"ok...just hurry"<br>"I was planning to" Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up put her on a large pillow that he had knocked on the floor earlier and on her back, unwrapped her legs from around him, spread them far, moments later she realized what he was doing, and helped him, by grabbing her knees, and pulling them close  
>"ok, Inuyasha, I'm ready for you to take me as yours, I want to FEEL you inside of me! I want to feel you sliding against my body as you push in and out! I WANT YOU TO MAKE ME SCREAM YOUR NAME!" and as a responce she got a deep seductive growl, 'here he comes!'<br>"you asked for it" and Inuyasha proceeded to pump his rock hard extension in and out of her with speed only hydralics could match, seconds later his ears were filled with the sound of Kagome screaming out his name in pure love making bliss, 'she's gonna wear out her voice if she keeps up that screaming' 'but it sounds so good I can't stop myself from giving her more to scream about! and I'm already almost at my peak, but her, I have no idea how close she is. If-if I go over my peak I'm gonna give her that pup' "Kagome wait"  
>"NO! INUYASHA! I'M ALMOST THERE! OH SO CLOSE! KEEP GOING! OH GOD THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" she screamed out as Inuyasha did what she asked and didn't stop, in fact he pushed harder, each time he went into her he went in with almost everything he had, he was in awe at how well she took it, normal humans couldn't take that much speed and unbelievable force that he was using to give her to best night of her life<br>"OH YYEESS! SO CLOSE! I'M SO CLOSE TO CUMMING! OH, OH, OH, OH GOD! OH IIINNNUUUYYASSSHAAAA! YYEESS!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs as her back arched and her hips bucked each time Inuyasha pushed his extension into her  
>'yep, just a few more and she's mine!' Inuyasha thought going a little faster and a lot harder, he probably looked like a hydralic love making machine, 'almost there! I'm so close just a few more! come on! you can do it! for Kagome! she's loving this so much, I gotta make her peak! if I can't, she's not mine and this will have been for nothing'<br>"OH INUYASHA! YOU'RE-YOU'RE OH GOD! YES! HERE IT COMES! OH INUYASHA! OH GOD YES KEEP GOING INUYASHA SO CLOSE! A LI-*GASP!* OH! YYEESS! SO...VERY...CLOSE! HERE IT COMES! JUST A FEW MORE AND I'M YOU'RE MATE! KEEP GOING INUYASHA! OH I WANT THIS SO MUCH!" Kagome screamed as she held her knees closer to the sides of her belly as she watched Inuyasha go in and out of her body, and not only feeling it at the same time, but absolutely LOVING every second of it!  
>"here, we, go!" and he gave just a few more ungodly thrusts, and the next thing he knew Kagome was not only screaming in esctasy, but still begging for him to not stop until the wave of her peak was over, and he did just that, pumping his wet extension in and out of her soaked entrance with a demon's speed, and enjoying the sound of his mate's cries of escatsy as she finished peaking, and seconds after her flow of juices on his extension stopped, HE peaked and went into overdrive, instantly sending her into another climax, this one bigger than the one a second ago, and they both released their juices on each other, and filling their house with their screams of pleasure, the pleasure they caused each other.<br>10 minutes later while Inuyasha still in his first peak, sending Kagome into yet ANOTHER climax, making it her third one, with Koga  
>"*checks watch* it's about time to go see Kagome"<br>"Koga! wait!"  
>"what?"<br>"there's something you should know"  
>"about what?"<br>"about Kagome"  
>"what happened to her?!"<br>"uh...no-nothing"  
>"then why did you stop me to say that?!"<br>"Ginta means nothing...BAD,"  
>"ok what GOOD happened?"<br>"well..um...it's good for her but... bad for you.."  
>"how so?"<br>"I was out running with the new wolves and I heard Kagome screaming out Inuyasha name, and I hate to tell you this but he was mating her"  
>"how do you know she wasn't telling the mutt to get lost?"<br>"because she also said, and I quote, just a few more and I'm you're mate! keep going Inuyasha! oh I want this so much!" "sorry Koga, but he got to her first"  
>"*snarls* that mutt took my woman, he's one dead mutt"<br>"Koga stop! if you hurt Inuyasha, Kagome will hate you! and she will probably lash out at you! just let her go and find someone else! she's not THAT great, there are better girls out there Koga!"  
>"yeah! you just gotta keep your head up!" Ginta agreed<br>"move aside"  
>"yes Koga" and seconds later the head of the wolf demon tribe had disappeared in a tornado headed for Kagome and Inuyasha's house {AN remember how I said don't forget to set the lock, *giggle* yeah Inuyasha forgot to do that}  
>back with Kagome and Inuyasha<br>"OH! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed in esctasy as Inuyasha sent her through her fourth climax, making her entrance become tight around him, then minutes later he began to slow down, "oh, *panting* wow, Inuyasha!" "that was *still panting* OH! it was...so amazing! I never dreamed it would feel the way it did, and *panting* and I..I think I have your pup growing in me"  
>"*shocked face* wh-what?!"<br>"I said, I think I have your pup is growing in me" Kagome said happily as she let Inuyasha pick her up and place her on top of him  
>"you-you mean...I-"<br>"am a father, yeah, at least...I think. I'll get a pregnancy test tomorrow"  
>"yeah...*slight gulp*" 'I'm a father?! I-I'm actually a father?!'<br>"what? you look scared, why?"  
>"I-I was just so focused on you I forgot to think about being ready myself and-...I don't know if I am, I just...I never thought I'd SERIOUSLY be a FATHER! I just...I never expected this to actually happen!"<br>"it's ok Inuyasha, I promise it'll be ok, I'm not worried about raising a pup at all, because as long as I have you to back me up, everything will fall into place, I know it will"  
>"*smiles* thanks Kagome, that helps, and I think...I'll like having a pup with you" "back when we went to shikon U, I dreamed of this, and now, I'm actually having a family! with YOU! this is the best thing ever to happen to me!" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome cuddled under the sheets of spare room's bed<br>"even more than me asking you to mate me?"  
>"...that's a tough one...I just love every part of ya, Kagome I-*sigh* I gotta tell ya something"<br>"ok..?"  
>"you remember your first day of Shikon U?"<br>"oh god! how could I NOT?!" "it was the-"  
>"yeah, uh...I kind of did that"<br>"you-you mean everything that happened that day was because of you?"  
>"yeah, sorry, I-"<br>"sorry?! you are the sweetest guy EVER! that was the second best day of my life!"  
>"-I-w-what?!"<br>"yeah! sometimes I wish I could go back in time to relive it, I-" "hey, do you remember the day of prom?"  
>"OF COURSE I DO!"<br>"it was my first kiss"  
>"what" "it-it was?!"<br>"yeah, what's wrong?"  
>"that-who-who was it?"<br>"it-it wasn't you?!"  
>"no..."<br>"then-but-then who was it?!"  
>"me. that's who!"<br>"*snarls* wolf" 'he was Kagome's first kiss?! that bastard!' "I shoulda known"  
>"*gasp* Ko-Koga?!" "what-what are you doing here right now?!" "it's 7:45!" "you said 8 on the dot"<br>"yeah, but that was before Hakkaku told me what you were doing with...with that!"  
>"that?! Koga, Inuyasha is NOT a THAT, he's my mate, and...and soon he'll be the father of my pup" Kagome said looking at her belly with a large smile<br>"...what.."  
>"Inuyasha gave me the best gift I could EVER ask for!"<br>"you-you don't mean!" "you're, no! you can't be!"  
>"*nervously bites tongue* uh-huh, I think I'm...well you could say that I...*sigh* I think I'm pregnant" Kagome said feeling nervous<br>"but-*snarls* why you little slu-"  
>"you finish that word and I will END you!" Inuyasha growled {AN that was Prentiss said to doyle in an episode of Criminal Minds}  
>"Koga, I-I'm-...*sigh* I'm sorry I jus-"<br>"you-you're sorry you mated me?!"  
>"NO! NO NO NO!" Kagome said instantly, "NO! I don't regret that at all, it was the best night of my LIFE! it was amazing, I LOVED every second of it! I couldn't ask for MORE! it was THAT amazing of an experience! it was perfect! absolutely perfect, ok Inuyasha?"<br>"then-why are you sorry?"  
>"yeah Kagome, tell us, why are you sorry?"<br>"I'm sorry that you found out the way you did, ok?" "th-that's ALL I'm sorry for?!"  
>"yeah, pretty much" "I was planning on telling you tomorrow first period, but...you're here now, and-there's no way I could think of a way out of telling you now, and-*sigh* and I just...I-..Inuyasha, could you get me my robe?"<br>"uh.. sure...here you go" Inuyasha said confusedly  
>"thanks" Kagome said putting it on, covering herself with athe cloth, "Koga, I-*groan sigh* I am sorry I led you on the way I did, I just...I forgot Inuyasha made me promise him he'd be my first kiss, but then on prom I had decided to let him kiss me that day, but I forgot to ask him what costume he'd be wearing, and I didn't know you chose to wear a silver wig with dog ears or golden contacts!"<br>"yeah, that was a pretty good day for me too"  
>"no, Koga! that's not where I'm going" Kagome said shaking her head, "I thought I was kissing Inuyasha that night, and ever since then I had fallen in love with him, if I had known it was you from the beginning, the pup in me WOULD be yours, but you let me think that was Inuyasha, so really you are the reason why Inuyasha was the one to mate me. so thank you" Kagome said kissing him on the cheek<br>"no, I'm not letting the mutt take you from me again"  
>"Koga, you never REALLY had me, I always loved him, and that day on prom, I planned to decide who I would be with, you or Inuyasha, by which of you could either kiss me FIRST, or BETTER, and whoever THAT was would be the one I chose, and technically it was you that was my choice but since your costume made you look like Inuyasha, I thought it was him I had kissed, so really if you had told me it was you, again, this would be your pup" Kagome said patting her belly, 'I hope I really am pregnant, I've told Koga and Inuyasha I am, and it'd probably-'<br>"no! you're mine! I marked you first!"  
>"WHAT?! NO! Inuyasha did!"<br>"like I'd let that mutt have you hah! I marked you the next day after Prom"  
>"...WHAT?!"<br>"you're mine"  
>"Inu-yasha? did-did you know about that?"<br>"yeah I-I smelled the mark, but-"  
>"and you didn't tell me?"<br>"I-I wanted to, I just, I didn't want to let the wolf have you"  
>"Inuyasha, if he marked me then-"<br>"NO! you're with MY pup! you chose me hours ago! don't you remember? you told me, if I could make y-"  
>"I-I know, and-*half happy sigh* I know what I told you, and I AM sticking to it!"<br>"so...?"  
>"don't worry Inuyasha, I'm not going back on what I promised, and besides, it was too good an experience to regret going through, and besides...I-*smiles slightly* Inuyasha, I love you so much, and...I feel like...like I couldn't want more than to have your pup inside me and so" she said rubbing her belly gently, "I'm glad to bear your puppy Inuyasha"<br>"really!?"  
>"really"<br>"oh Kagome! that means so much to hear you say!" Inuyasha said hugging the girl from behind as he  
>became a lovable half demon again, "you make me feel so happy!" then after kissing her for a moment, he turned his attention to her belly, "I can't believe there's a pup in there, and that I helped to make it!" Inuyasha said after taking Kagome back to the bed wrapping his legs around her lap, gently moving aside some of the fabric from her belly with a clawed hand then while holding it back he stroked her stomach with his other clawed hand<br>"ohhh*soft, loud gasp* ooohhh. Inuyasha...please no, oohh. I'm already-"  
>"Kagome!" Koga snapped<br>"*annoyed sigh* please just get out of my house Koga! I'm trying to spend time with MY Inuyasha, and honestly, you're ruining it!"  
>"no! you SHOULD be mine! and I'm going to make sure that happens"<br>"Koga, no, you can't. ok? I have his pup in me, I'm Inuyasha's mate, and you can't change that no matter how many times you try to make lo-"  
>"I WILL change it!"<br>"NO. STOP IT! I DON'T WA-" but suddenly her robe was ripped off, "*SCARED GASP* Koga, please don't! you might kill my pup!"  
>"yeah!"<br>'so that's what he meant, he's planning on mating her to kill my unborn pup' "*snarls ferociously* why you little bastard" "you want to kill my pup?!" Inuyasha snarled as he transformed into a full blooded demon, again, "NOBODY HURTS MY MATE OR MY PUP! I FINALLY HAVE ONE AND I WILL NOT LET ANYONE TAKE THEM FROM ME!" and the next thing Koga knew was Inuyasha had made a large gash in his back  
>"you filthy-"<br>"let go of my mate! or lose your head!" "your choice wolf"  
>"*growling* fine, but I'll be back" but before leaving Koga kissed Kagome hotly<br>"*gasp!*" 'no, no, no, no, no! please don't! no!'  
>"I SAID, LET HER GO!"<br>"fine, but I'll-" but then Koga howls in pain as Inuyasha slashes his claws down his back again  
>"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"<br>"fine" and with that Koga left, leaving Kagome a shaking, naked, and scared mess  
>"KAGOME!" "are you ok?"<br>"Inu-yasha?"  
>"yeah, it's me, I'm fine don't worry" "I just need to know if you're ok"<br>"I-*begins to cry* Inuyasha, I'm just so-"  
>"Kagome...I'm sorry I didn't have a better hold of you, if only I DID have a better grip on you, this wouldn't have happened. Kagome PLEASE I need to know are you ok?"<br>"I-I don't know"  
>"is...our pup ok?"<br>"the pup is-..."  
>"*happy sigh* at least we know our pup is ok, Kagome, you know I'd do almost anything for you right?" 'is she ok?! she won't tell me, so that makes me think she ain't ok' {AN the way Kagome said that it sounded like she was saying their pup IS safe}  
>"yeah, I know, I just-...Inuyasha, I-"<br>"what's wrong? can I fix it?"  
>"I-I just need you to hold me for now, I feel so cold"<br>"c-cold?!"  
>"yeah, I just-"<br>"don't worry Kagome, I'll fix this! I promise, I warm you up!"  
>"thank you Inuyasha"<br>"don't worry about a thing, I promise I'll make you better, I'm not losing you or my pup, I can't"  
>"Inu-yasha...I-I feel...so...so cold, am I sick?"<br>"no, you're just cold, I'll fix this!" 'I have to!' Inuyasha thought quickly grabbing his kimono then wrapping Kagome in it, "better?"  
>"a little"<br>"ok good, come on let's get you warmed up" Inuyasha said taking her to their bed and cuddling with her  
>"*happy sigh* oh that's much better, you're so warm Inuyasha"<br>"I was counting it" 'what happened to her?'  
>"Inu-yasha? can-can I ask you something?"<br>"yeah. what is it?"  
>"would-...would you still love me if I didn't have your pup in me?"<br>"Ka-Kagome how-how can you even THINK ABOUT saying something like that?! of course I'd still love you!" "why would you think I wouldn't?!"  
>"cause...cause, I can't help but get the feeling that I'm not pregnant"<br>"Kagome is-is that why you were crying?"  
>"yeah"<br>"Kagome, what if you DID have my pup in you?"  
>"then I'd feel so happy!" "I'd love to have your pup Inuyasha! I jus-" but she was interupted with a sweet kiss, "*happy sigh* thanks Inuyasha"<br>"if the test comes back negative you wanna try again?"  
>"definitely" Kagome replied immediately<br>"I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"  
>"calm down Inuyasha!" "we can make love again soon, but I'm getting tired, so definitely not right now"<br>"you want to try it the way most demons do it?"  
>"sure" "that sounds...natural, and...I like that idea, as long as it's with you Inuyasha"<br>"good, if the normal way doesn't give you as much excitememnt as our last way, we're going back"  
>"ok" and with that said, Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep cuddling<br>the next day  
>"*shuddery breath* ok, it's been a few minutes, it should give me a reading any minute now"<br>"you nervous?"  
>"I-yeah a little bit, I REALLY want to have your pup in me"<br>"one way or another, we're gettin' one in ya"  
>"yeah" "ok, it looks like it has a reading"<br>"ok, so what's it say?"  
>"...-*depressed sigh*...*shakes head no* no..."<br>"what?"  
>"it's negative"<br>"we have like 2 more, we'll just try again, you'll get that positive one way or another, and I'm putting a pup in ya, even if it means I gotta-"  
>"no! I want you a demon when you put that PUP in me"<br>"ok."  
>"so...when do you want to try again?"<br>"how about...now?" {A/N accidentally I set this on the next day}  
>"now?"<br>"is.. that not a good time for you?"  
>"NO! that's not what I meant!"<br>"so...when do YOU want to?"  
>"now DOES sound pretty good Inuyasha"<br>"so you want to now?"  
>"sure...ok, just let me-*GASP!* Inuyasha! wait till we're on the bed!"<br>"I was just pickin' ya up!"  
>"oh, ok" 'I'm about to mate with Inuyasha AGAIN!'<br>"nervous?"  
>"heck no! I'm really excited! I'm about to mate with you again, and if yesterday is any indication at how good you are there, I have a lot to be excited about!"<br>"*smiles* you're in for a wild ride again"  
>"wilder?"<br>"I'll try to"  
>"oohh" "that sent a chill up my spine!"<br>"that's what I was hoping to do" Inuyasha said as he opened the door to their bedroom, and placed Kagome on it, and began to kiss her wildly, "I love you so much Kagome"  
>"oooohhh, me...too, nnnnnnmm" and she began to moan and pant at the same time as he left wet hot kisses trailing down her neck, then she pushed him off so she could take his Haori and under shirt off, "I love you so much, I'm really liking this way so far"<br>"me too" Inuyasha replied taking her shirt off as well then watched and almost drooled as he watched her wiggle sensually out of her bra, then her jeans, then stopped to kiss him again, "nnnm, nmm mmnnnn"  
>"Kagome.."<br>"hmm?"  
>"I love you"<br>"me too, just a second" Kagome said getting up the remove the final layer of cloth between her and the open air, "you ready?"  
>"yep, just-leeeettttt...me..." he trailed off staring at her chest, 'oh god she is so hot! and she's my mate!'<br>"Inuyasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"stop staring and hurry up, I'm ready again"  
>"oh ok"<br>"so... how do I sit?"  
>"hand and knees"<br>"ok... like this?"  
>"yep, you can put your head down if you want to I just need this end of you to stay up" Inuyasha said standing behind her grabbing her hips<br>"ok" "I'm ready"  
>"do you want to work into it? or just get going?"<br>"get going"  
>"ok then, get ready, this is going to be wild"<br>"ok, go on in Inuyasha" Kagome said as she sat there awaiting him to enter her body  
>"ok, here I.. come!" and he began to pump his rock-hard extension in and out of her, as he used his grasp on her hips to pull her into, and out of it, getting more power into each push of his extension<br>"OOOH! Inu-yasha! *gasps, then pants* oh god!"  
>'already?'<br>"Inu-yasha!"  
>"you're already-"<br>"no, I can't wait to see how THAT feels if the leading up feels like THIS!"  
>"so you want me to give it-"<br>"VERY!"  
>"ok, you asked for it!"<br>"OOOOH! ah-ah-ah-oh-oh god!"  
>"getting close?"<br>"YES!"  
>"*growls seductively* you ready to scream my name?"<br>"YES! I AM!"  
>"here I come" and with a few more harsh thrusts of his member into her, and he was sent into overdrive, which sent HER into climax, making her coat his member in her juices<br>"OOOOHHHH INU-YASHA! OH GOD I'M CUMMING!"  
>"YES! KA-GOME!"<br>"INU-OH-YASHA!" she yelled as her back arched madly  
>'stop it! she's my mate!' 'but she can't have pups if she mates YOU!' 'yeah but I'M the one mating her' 'no you're NOT, I AM!'<br>"INU-YASHA! PLEASE IT-ITS A LITTLE T-TOO MUCH!"  
>'YOU can't keep your own life strait! how do you think you could stay focused enough to satisfy her?!' 'I can stay focused on her easily!'<br>"I-NU-YA-SHA!" "SLOW DOWN! YOU'RE-OW! IT HURTS!"  
>'really? cause you aren't very focused on what she's telling you to do'<br>"PLEASE JUST-JUST STOP!"  
>'what?' 'she's telling you to stop hurting her!' 'hey you were the one who went too fast for 'er!'<br>"INU-YA-SHA!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could  
>"*growls* what was that for?"<br>"you were going way too fast, it was starting to hurt, but you wouldn't slow down! I had to"  
>"oh...I-I'm sorry, I-didn't mean to hurt you, it's just, my demonic side gets a little pushy sometimes, and I can't really control it now and then, and-"<br>"Inuyasha, it's ok, just-just try to not hurt me again, ok?"  
>"a-again?!" "Kagome, I-I don't know if-"<br>"Inu-yasha?! you-you don't want to have a pup with me anymore?!" Kagome asked feeling not only shocked, but a little heartbroken  
>"NO! I do want to, I just, maybe not a PUP, but a-"<br>"no! Inuyasha, I want a PUPPY"  
>"but-I-I might hurt you again, what if, what if I-"<br>"I can take a lot, really, just try not to get carried away, that's all"  
>"ok, but we're going back to the original way"<br>"yeah, I liked that way"  
>"me too, but- but what if the only way we can get a pup is the "natural way"?"<br>"I-*sigh* just-just try not to get carried away then"  
>"you-you want to keep doing it that way?!"<br>"like you said what if that's the only way to have our pup?"  
>"yeah, but-what if I'm wrong?"<br>"what if you're right?"  
>"I-...try to stay quiet, ok?"<br>"...huh?"  
>"hearing you scream my name makes me want to-"<br>"oh, ok...I get it, it feeds your ego"  
>"yeah, that's one way to put it"<br>"ok" then Kagome got back into position, "I'm ready for you Inuyasha"  
>"you sure?"<br>"yeah I'm sure"  
>"ok..." so he positioned himself infront of her entrance, "ready?"<br>"yeah, I am" she said closing her eyes so she could focus on what Inuyasha was doing with her  
>"ok...here we go" and with that said he pumped his member in and out of her, making her hips buck with his<br>"OOOHHH!"  
>"KA-GOME!" Inuyasha growled as demonic instinct flowed through him<br>"INU-...yasha... oh god yes, I'm almost...almost there keep going! oh god yes!"  
>"*GROWLS* KA-GOME!"<br>"Inuyasha, please grab hold of me, I want you to"  
>"*growls acceptingly*" and he grabbed her hips, using them to help him get more force as he thrusts his hips into her forcefully making her entire body buck with him<br>"OH GOD!" 'sooo...close!'  
>"*roars loudly*" 'crap! why am I getting like this? and why does it feel so right?'<br>"OH INUYASHA! OH, OH! OH YES! OH YES INUYASHA! OH... YYYEEESSS!" Kagome yelped as she peaked, soaking Inuyasha's member  
>"*growling happily*" 'if she just peaked, then that means that I'm not fa-' and then he went into overdrive, releasing his cum into her, getting a gasp, then a slight yelp out of her as he pumped his member into her with demonic speed and an unnatural amont of force<br>'I hope THAT one worked' 'I really want to have a pup'  
>"KA-GOME!"<br>"OH INUYASHA!" "THAT-OH GOD THAT FEELS...OH! IT FEELS SO GREAT!*PANTS HEAVILY* OH GOD! OH DEAR GOD! OH GOD YES!" Kagome yelped having climaxed again  
>"*knock knock* hey Kagome, you wanna-um...am I...interrupting something?" {AN and yes I know this a "different" Koga, technically it IS the same Koga, but he's acting different, so yeah}  
>"*growls angrilly*" 'filthy wolf!' "GET OUT!"<br>"Koga...get-oh Inuyasha! GO AWAY KOGA! OOHHH! OH INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled angrily, "oh god YES!" "OH YES INUYASHA MAKE ME BEG FOR MORE! OH MAKE HOT, HARD, FEROCIOUS LOVE TO ME NOW! I WANT YOU"  
>"o-ok..." Koga said backing out, 'that is going to haunt me for years' {AN HAHAHAHAHA! that's what you get for interrupting that kind of thing!}  
>"...OH! INUYASHA!"<br>"KA-gome..." Inuyasha growled out as he finished, "think it worked this time?"  
>"I...*panting* I sure hope so"<br>"but that filthy wolf ruined it!"  
>"don't worry I'll talk to him"<br>"Kagome..."  
>"what?"<br>"I-I...-it-*smiles*"  
>"it what?"<br>"it worked!"  
>"huh?! how-how can you tell?!"<br>"remember my sense of smell. it-your scent...it's different"  
>"different?"<br>"yeah, it smells...like-I don't know how to explain it, but I think you're-"  
>"*knock knock* uh Kagome, I need to talk to you" Koga said from the other side of the door<br>"*growls* you're not talking to him, he's gonna notice the change, and then he'll get mad"  
>"Inuyasha, don't you think he's kind of already mad?"<br>"huh?"  
>"...-...Koga... I'll-I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"<br>"...*snarls* fine"  
>"Inuyasha..."<br>"why would the wolf already be mad?"  
>"cause I dumped him for you, 8 hours ago"<br>"oh...I forgot"  
>"you. forgot." "seriously?"<br>"yeah... so?"  
>"*giggles* you never change Inuyasha"<br>"yeah...but your life will"  
>"huh?"<br>"trust me, it will" he replied patting her belly softly  
>"oh right..." "I'll use one of our pregnancy tests tomorrow to be sure"<br>"whatever, just get dressed before someone else comes in here"  
>"but this is OUR house, no one else wi-"<br>"son?" Inutaisho asked knocking on the door, but was waiting to be invited into the room {A/N smart man}  
>"D-Dad?!"<br>"yes, I wanted to talk to you about something"  
>"uh... ok...I'll...be right out" 'I guess' "I told ya Kagome"<br>"whatever! I didn't know your dad would drop in on us!" ^Inuyasha, what if he smells the pup?^  
>'don't worry Kagome, I'm...*sigh* I gotta tell him'<br>"WHY?!"  
>"cause..." 'cause he should know! he's my freaking DAD!' 'and besides, he knows how to raise a pup! I ain't got a clue'<br>"Inuyasha..." ^it'll be ok^ ^but how'll he take it?^  
>"I dunno" he said shrugging, 'but he'll understand, he knows you'<br>"yeah, I guess so..." Kagome said "I just...*sigh* it's just a lot to find out at once add I-"  
>"Kagome?"<br>"yeah?"  
>"I'll take care of this, I promise." he said grabbing her shoulders then finished putting his Kimono on, while she put on some sweatpants and a t-shirt that had, "live, love, laugh" written across the chest, "ready?"<br>"*deep breath* yeah"  
>"ok dad, you can come in"<br>"hello Kagome, hello son"  
>"hi dad"<br>"h-hi d-um...M-Mr. Takahashi..."  
>"Kagome?" "why are you so nervous?"<br>"I-...um-"  
>"Dad?"<br>"yes son?"  
>"I-I need to talk to you"<br>"ok, what do you need?"  
>"Kagome?"<br>"o-ok..." ^thank you Inuyasha^ Kagome said telepathically as she left the room  
>'no problem'<br>"ok son, I'm listening, again"  
>"I'm..I mean I-*hard sigh* Dad- me and Kagome are-"<br>"mates?"  
>"uh-yeah..."<br>"I could tell, she had the mark"  
>"yeah..."<br>"that's not all you wanted to tell me it is?"  
>"no"<br>"ok, I'm still listening"  
>"-um...I...*long sigh* Kagome is...*deep breath* she's pregnant...and-I-I'm the father..."<br>"Inuyasha?"  
>"uh-ye-yeah dad?"<br>"it takes a strong man to face his father with news like that, I'm very proud of you son"  
>"you-you're not mad?!"<br>"mad?! *chuckles* I'm going to be a grandfather!"  
>"*smiles* so, you're seriously ok with this?"<br>"I always knew that you two would end up together"  
>"Inu-yasha?"<br>"yeah Kagome?"  
>"so...how-"<br>"I cannot wait to hear what you name the little pup"  
>"*blushes* uh...yeah" ^so he took it well?^<br>'he was freaking excited!'  
>^WHAT?! SERIOUSLY?!^<br>'uh-huh!'  
>"*smiles* I'm not sure yet, I don't even know if it's a girl or boy"<br>"well when you find out, tell me, ok Kagome?"  
>"yes sir!"<br>"hey, dad why'd you stop by our house?"  
>"I wanted to wish Kagome a happy birthday"<br>"huh?"  
>"*blushes* *forced sigh* yeah... I never told you but today IS my birthday..."<br>"w-why didn't you tell me?!"  
>"I never really celebrated it. EVER...and I knew if I had told you when it was you'd throw me a big party, and...I just want it to be a normal day with you"<br>"but-"  
>"no...I never wanted to celebrate it"<br>"but why?!" "YOUR birth is something I will always treasure Kagome"  
>"bu-"<br>"NO! I want you to celebrate atleast 1 birthday. do it for me, ok?"  
>"..I..-*sigh* oh fine! but only this once!"<br>"*smiles* that's my Kagome!"  
>"*rolls eyes* whatever Inuyasha"<br>"come here"  
>"*giggles* fine"<br>"ok son, I'll be going then, I'll see you later Kagome"  
>"bye Mr. Takahashi"<br>"bye dad" and witht that said Inutaisho left  
>"I love you Inuyasha"<br>"I love you too Kagome"  
>"I'll be right back"<br>"why?"  
>"I'm going to se if I have that positive"<br>"*chuckles* ok" 'god please be positive, PLEASE! Kagome wants it so much, and I want to make her happy, and if that means putting a pup in her, then fine, I love her.'  
>10 minutes later<br>"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kagome squealed excitedly startling the heck out of Inuyasha  
>"wha? KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelped running to the sound of her voice, "Kagome what happened?!"<br>"Inuyasha!" she said happily as she looked at the pregnancy test stick {A/N thing} as she sat on her and Inuyasha's bed  
>"what?"<br>"look!"  
>"ok? it's a plus sign..."<br>"no, the minus sign means negative, and plus sign means-"  
>"positive!? so, we did it then?"<br>"uh-huh! I have our pup in me! we're going to be a family!" she replied gently rubbing her belly  
>"*happy sigh* yeah, a family"<br>"hey, Inuyasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"how-how long till I deliver the pup?"  
>"uh...*thinks* if I remember right it's...5 months"<br>"only 5?!"  
>"what do mean, only 5"<br>"I mean, my mom told me that a full term pregnancy is 9 months!"  
>"Kagome, half demons grow faster than humans do"<br>"oh...ok"  
>"so when are you going to find out if we have a boy or girl?"<br>"...hmm, I'm not really sure"  
>"how about a month"<br>"really?"  
>"yeah, I'm sure the pup will be developed enough to see...uh that stuff" {AN HAHA! that stuff! HAHAHA}  
>"that STUFF?! *giggles* what do you mean, that stuff"<br>"you know that, STUFF...down there! I dunno, I just, you know what I mean!"  
>"*giggles* I know, I was just messing with you Inuyasha"<br>"*growls* you shouldn't mess with me like that Kagome" Inuyasha said with a fimiliar LOOK in his eyes  
>"Inuyasha?! S-stop!"<br>"what? you don't want to-"  
>"no, I DO I-it might hurt the pup, ok? that's all I mean. you just have to be EXTRA careful for next 5 months, ok? cause, I'm with our pup" "and if we wrestle it might hurt it"<br>"*smiles, then growls childishly* fine, but I'm gonna wrestle you sooner or later"  
>"Hahahahahahahahaha!<br>*breathes in loudly* Dance  
>Back door cracked<br>We don't need a key  
>We get in for free<br>No VIP sleaze"  
>"who's callin' ya?"<br>"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" Kagome said as she got up and went to find out what her Iphone said  
>"Drink that Kool-Aid<br>Follow my lead  
>Now you're one of us<br>You're coming with me"  
>"it's Sango" Kagome told Inuyasha as she picked up her Iphone, tapped the Accept option with her thumb, then put it to her ear, "hey San"<br>"hey Kagome, how's Inuyasha?"  
>"cranky in the morning, but once he gets his Ramen he's fine"<br>"hey!"  
>"oh come on Inuyasha! I know that you complain nonstop until you get your morning Ramen"<br>"Keh!"  
>"anyway, are you doing anything today?"<br>"uh..." Sango said brightly  
>"it's ONLY Sango, RIGHT?"<br>"Inuyasha wants to know if Miroku is going too"  
>"no, he wants to go, but I told him, that he couldn't"<br>"*giggles* cause Inuyasha doesn't like him being around me when he's not"  
>"yeah"<br>"so what did you have in mind San?"  
>"oh I don't know, I just...where do you want to go?"<br>"hmm... how about the park"  
>"AWESOME!" "I haven't been there in years!"<br>"really? Inuyasha and I go there almost every day"  
>"probably because he's really the outdoorsy type of guy"<br>"*shrugs* maybe"  
>"ok, so meet you at the park in 15?"<br>"sure"  
>"cool"<br>"bye Kag"  
>"bye San"<br>"so what'd she want?"  
>"you of all people should know what she wanted!"<br>"why?"  
>"*sigh* you listen in on EVERY call I have! you hear what they say as clearly as I can!"<br>"*smirks, chuckles* yeah" "hey Kagome?"  
>"yeah Inu-YASHA! Inuyasha! don't do that!"<br>"oh come on! you like it!"  
>"yeah but-"<br>"oh...right sorry." he replied feeling bad  
>"Inuyasha, it's ok, I'm not mad, you just have to be more careful with me for the next 5 months, ok?"<br>"yeah, I just ha-"  
>"have a short attention span, I know! that's why you need constant-"<br>"don't say it!"  
>"why not?" she asked giggling<br>"it makes me feel like I'm only a little kid"  
>"*laughs* Inuyasha, with the way YOU act? you pretty much ARE a little kid! but you've grown a lot over the years, and you've gotten a lot accomplished, you have your own house, a mate, you even have a pup on the way! you are going to be a father soon, and I'm proud of you, you've become a great man, and you'll be a great father too, I love you Inuyasha, I really love you"<br>"*smiles* thanks Kagome, I love you too" he replied kissing her gently, "just be careful ok?"  
>"don't worry, my Kekkai is the strongest barrier in Japanese existence, Inuyasha, I'll be fine"<br>"you know someday someone will break that, then what'll you do?"  
>"I have other tricks!"<br>"like what?"  
>"why is this so important?"<br>"I just want to know you'll be safe"  
>"don't worry, I have a lot of tricks some of which can fool even you, easily"<br>"like what?"  
>"you'll find out eventually, trust me, I'm the strongest Miko in Japan, I'll be safe!"<br>"against Koga?"  
>"ESPECIALLY against him"<br>"fine"  
>"ok, I'll be back before dinner ok?"<br>"whatever"  
>"bye" and with that she left for the park<br>meanwhile with Sango{as Kagome goes to the park}  
>"where is she?"<br>"yo demon slayer"  
>"the name is Sango"<br>"you're one of Kagome's friends right?"  
>"and who wants to know?"<br>"her ex"  
>"which one"<br>"w-what?"  
>"I said which, one"<br>"she has more than one ex?"  
>"yeah, so which one are you?"<br>"can't you freaking tell?!"  
>"*rolls eyes* oh" and she sat back down, "why are you looking for her?"<br>"cause she belongs to me"  
>"no! she's with Inuyasha"<br>"I know she has his kid"  
>"WAIT WHAT?!" "no she doesn't! she told me it came back negative!" {AN Kagome DID tell Sango that}  
>"so...she's not with his kid then?"<br>"NO! she said it was negative!"  
>"good" "cause I'd hate to have another mutt running around Tokyo, especially if it's the mutt's brat"<br>"don't be like that!"  
>"hey San, what's- Koga, what are you doing here?"<br>"how'd you know he was here?"  
>"I can tell by the down draft, I can smell him, I may not have Inuyasha's super sense of smell but I can pick out Inuyasha and Koga's scent easily" "why are you here? you're not supposed to-"<br>"oh come on Kagz"  
>"only my FRIENDS can call me that, and you are NOT my friend!"<br>"oh come on!"  
>"leave, now"<br>"or what? you gonna call the mutt on me?"  
>"I'd rather do THAT but I can deal with you myself, I just don't want to because I WANT to have some fun with Sango"<br>"you? a human?"  
>"no, me, the strongest Miko in Japan"<br>"you can't beat a wolf youkai!"  
>"I, can!"<br>"prove it"  
>"Houi! Jouso! Ketsu!" "Sango?"<br>"gladly!" then as Sango walked up behind Koga, Kagome made the Kekkai shrink to fit Koga, so he couldn't move, and since the Kekkai wasn't made to keep Sango out, when she punched Koga in the back, the Kekkai put up no resistance at all  
>"GYAAAH!"<br>"Kai." and when the Kekkai dissipated Koga collasped  
>"wow Kagome you ARE good!"<br>"yeah, but it's just normal for me, you know nothing special"  
>"modest, I like that about you"<br>"did you want to talk about something San?"  
>"actually yeah I did"<br>"what is it?"  
>"Koga told me that you told him you were pregnant but you told ME that you weren't, so are you or not?"<br>"ok, when I told Koga that I was, I thought I was, but I wasn't, but...now I am"  
>"you mean?"<br>"*giggles* yeah, Inuyasha is very willing that's for sure *giggles again*"  
>"wow, so I'm guessing since you Koga said KID not pup it's a 9 month term?"<br>"no, it's a 5 month"  
>"half demon?"<br>"yeah, is that so bad?"  
>"...-...no! I just I didn't think it was possible"<br>"if Inuyasha goes demon it can"  
>"yeah, I guess, but doesn't he ALWAYS go murder crazy?"<br>"...no..*sigh* San, when you saw him go demon that's what it wanted, but recently it-wanted-..."  
>"you?"<br>"yeah...you could say it like that" Kagome said nervously scratching the back of her neck  
>"what do you mean?"<br>"I mean it really wanted me to be Inuyasha's mate, not just wanting me, but to have me want him too, you get that?"  
>"kind of"<br>"yeah, it kind of sounded less crazy in my head than it did outloud"  
>"yeah, so do you know if the pup is a-"<br>"not yet, but I will later"  
>"hey, Kagome?"<br>"yeah San?"  
>"I told Koga that you weren't really-"<br>"oh well at least he won't bother me for a while"  
>"yeah."<br>"you know...I'm kind of excited about having this little..."  
>"life growing in you?"<br>"that's one word for it"  
>"what would you say?"<br>"pup, because I DO have a pup in me"  
>"yeah..."<br>"and I'm really excited!"  
>"about what?"<br>"just about how my life has turned out!" "it's almost a miracle!"  
>"really?"<br>"yeah"  
>"how?"<br>"well, over the years I've had many boyfriends"  
>"ok?"<br>"and everyone of them dumped me for either, a "hotter" girl, or because the most popular girl in school asked them out, so they'd instantly agree, then call me 10 minutes later or just text me, saying we're over, point blank, and THEN there was-"  
>"holy crap!"<br>"that's nothing!"  
>"HUH?!"<br>"trust me, THEN there was Bankotsu"  
>"leader of the band of 7?!"<br>"yep"  
>"you dated HIM?!"<br>"yeah, I thought he'd be, you know, the one, but 6 months after I agreed to date him Ryuka, a, what he called her, an ungodly hot girl, she transfered from the U.K. and he started staring at her, and right in front of me!"  
>"seriously?!"<br>"that's not the worst part"  
>"IT'S NOT?!"<br>"no."  
>"ok?"<br>"so... I slapped him on the shoulder getting his attention, he yelled what, which made me cry, then he started try to make me stop crying, then Ryuka noticed him, and walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder and said he was cute and he looked at me, shrugged, and said, "can't help it, she's hot, bye" then she said yay, kissed him, and he picked her up and walked away with her in his arms, leaving me crying and forgotten"  
>"awww! that's so sad!"<br>"but! it gets better!"  
>"really?"<br>"uh-huh!"  
>"how?"<br>"that was the day I met Inuyasha!"  
>"ooh!"<br>"yeah...he was so sweet"  
>"tell me everything!"<br>"ok! well I was sitting there crying because Bnakotsu broke my heart and he was wandering the halls because apparently he didn't want to go to math, and he saw me crying and ran over to me, picked me up and..." Kagome's voice trailed off into the flashback  
>flashback<br>"hey-um what's wrong?"  
>"m-my boy-fr-friend just du-dum-ped m-me f-f-for a g-girl who j-just tran-sf-fered here- f-from-the U-U.K." Kagome sobbed as she sat there feeling broken, and discarded<br>"it's ok now, he won't hurt you again, ok?"  
>"r-really?"<br>"sure" "you got a name?"  
>"Ka-Kagome"<br>"I'm Inuyasha" "you're safe Kagome, I promise"  
>"*relaxed sigh* you're...so warm" Kagome said falling asleep in Inuyasha's arms<br>'she-she's asleep?!' "don't worry Kagome you're safe with me" 'why do I feel so protective of this girl? I don't know her! I just met her!'  
>hours later<br>"*sleepy groans* huh? wha-where am I?"  
>"my place"<br>"Inu-yasha?"  
>"yeah, you've been out for a good few hours" "you ok?"<br>"uh-yeah, I think so"  
>"ood"<br>"Inu-Inuyasha?"  
>"yeah?"<br>"why are you helping me? you don't know who I am"  
>"I-*sigh* I don't know, but- for some reason...I feel protective of you"<br>"*smiles* re-really?"  
>"yeah, but I don't know why though"<br>"thanks Inuyasha" 'he's so sweet, and...kind of cute-no! no more guys, ever, I'm done, but-Inuyasha, he-he's so sweet.' "really thank you"  
>"*smiles* yeah" Inuyasha said smiling which showed off his fangs quite well<br>'he-he has fangs?'  
>"what?"<br>"you-you have-f-fangs!" Kagome said suddenly feeling terrified  
>"no-I...yeah I do, but I- I won't hurt-"<br>"no-g-get away from me you demon!" {A/N Kagome is terrified of demons, but that's obviously gonna change}  
>"wait Ka-I-*sad sigh* I won't hurt you, really"<br>'he-he's sad' "no-you-you're a demon!"  
>"I'm only half demon"<br>"HALF...demon?"  
>"yeah, I'm a just filthy mutt" Inuyasha said sadly<br>'oh he's SO sad!' "I-...you won't hurt me? you promise?"  
>"yeah, I promise" 'she probably hates me too, great'<br>"*slowly smiles* ok...!"  
>"so..you're ok with me being a mutt?"<br>"I-*tiny gasp*" 'hi-his ears! they're-they're so...cute!' then Kagome got up and went over to Inuyasha  
>"wh-what are you doing?!" 'she-she's getting so close to me w-what is she going to do?!' Inuyasha thought feeling REALLY freaked out<br>"your-your ears they-they look so..soft-..and-..cute" Kagome said feeling like she was under a trance, "I can't help myself but to want to...touch them" and the next thing Inuyasha knew was she was rubbing his ears  
>'why does that feel so good?!' he thought as he purred, while slowly snaking his arms around her holding her close, "Ka-gome...*forced sigh* please-stop...I-just-just please stop"<br>"o-ok?" 'does-does he not like his ears being touched?'  
>"Ka-gome, please d-don't...don't do that" he said panting slightly<br>"wh-why? do-does it hu-hurt?"  
>"no-I-I mean-"<br>"then why don't you want me to-"  
>"I-things...happen when people rub my ears"<br>"things?"  
>"yeah things, and-I just met you and-" then he looked into her brown eyes as she looked into his golden ones, and he began to lean in for a kiss when<br>"little brother"  
>"*growls* what?!"<br>"father requires your presence"  
>"oh god, what is it now?! can't it wait?"<br>"no, it cannot."  
>"fine, I'll be back Kagome" but before he went he kissed her on the cheek then ran to Inutaisho's office<br>'he-he just-ki-kissed my cheek'  
>20 minutes later<br>"so... you are the human girl my half breed of a brother found crying in the school fieldyard, correct?"  
>"uh-y-yeah, uh who are you exactly?"<br>"Sesshomaru Takahashi, never adress me as Sesshy, or fluffy, or any other type of "pet name" you may think up, if you do I shall ignore you"  
>"but do you have to be so formal?"<br>"*laughs* I've wanted to hear someone say that to him for years!" Inuyasha said full out laughing  
>"wha-what's so funny?"<br>"lord fluff over here thinks he so prim and proper! *pauses to laugh at Sesshomaru* he stoic at best! he's nothing more than snoody show dog!"  
>"I AM A PURE BRED DOG DEMON YOU FILTHY HALF BRED INGRATE"<br>"yeah whatever lord of the fluff"  
>"it is lord of the west, not fluff"<br>"so you still let that Rin girl call you Sesshy?"  
>"but he just said, DO NOT REFER TO ME AS SESSHY, IF YOU DO I SHALL IGNORE YOU"<br>"*lols* oh my god! I like this girl! she ain't afraid of ya!"  
>'he-he likes me?' 'but-but he shouldn't-I-can't fall in love again, I won't! I can't get hurt again'<br>"you obviously insulted her just now half breed"  
>"wha-Ka-Kagome? wa-was it something I said?"<br>"no...I just- I can't"  
>"can't what?"<br>"if I like you, I'd just be set myself up for more broken hearts"  
>"Kagome I-I wouldn't do that to you!"<br>"all guys-*gasp!*" 'no-no no no no no! NO! I-I can't...oh but I want to so badly, maybe just for-NO! ALL GUYS ARE-OH GOD, this feels oh it feels so right, it feels so...oh, good' seconds later she finally let herself give into it, wrapping her arms around his neck and relaxing under the soft, warm, inviting touch of his lips pressing against her own  
>"Kagome, I-I think I love you" Inuyasha said after pulling lips away from hers<br>"*half gasp* I-" 'he thinks he LOVES ME?!' "Inuyasha I don't-*sigh* I can't fall in love, even though I want to, I just can't risk getting hurt again, I just can't. I'm sorry"  
>"but I would NEVER hurt you!"<br>"I-...I don't know, that's exactly what my boyfriend said when he asked me out, but he DID hurt me, and very badly too"  
>"Kagome, I love you, and I...I can wait for you to feel the same way, if you want me to, I will" "I just need to know there's a chance you could love me too"<br>"*gaping* really? you'd-you'd really do that?!"  
>"uh-huh" "so...is there a chance you'd-"<br>"oh Inuyasha, that's so sweet! yeah, there's a chance" 'maybe not ALL guys are backstabbers'  
>end flashback<br>"wow"  
>"yeah" "and to think that I'm not only his MATE but the mother of his pup too!"<br>"yeah!"  
>"hey- Ka-gome?! *small chuckle* I haven't seen you since I met Ryuka!"<br>"*GASP* NO, NO, NO, NO"  
>"no?"<br>"Bankotsu, I-HOUI! JOUSO! KETSU!" she said putting a Kekkai around Bankotsu  
>"what was that for?!"<br>"I-Sango c-call Inuyasha"  
>"why? you're handling him just fine!"<br>"JUS-JUST CALL HIM!" 'before I hurt Bankotsu'  
>"o-ok" so she grabbed her phone and dailed Inuyasha, "h-hey Inu-yasha?"<br>"yeah...? what's going on? is Kagome ok?"  
>"yeah she fine"<br>"then-"  
>"INUYASHA GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"<br>"what happened?" Inuyasha asked after getting to the park a moment later  
>"Bankotsu is here"<br>"who?"  
>"my ex"<p>

"the one who dumped me right before I met you"  
>"that was him?!"<br>"Inuyasha! buddy! hey can you help me out here, this crazy chick-"  
>"you little bastard" Inuyasha snarled<br>"wha-what?!"  
>"that, crazy chick is MY mate! I can't believe I was friends with you!"<br>"hey hey hey I didn't know that she was-"  
>"Bankotsu, you broke my heart! don't you even feel bad about dumping me for Ryuka?"<br>"...-...I-don't regret going out with her..."  
>"you disgust me I should get rid of you right now, but lucky for you I'm not that kind of person to kill unless it's to save myself or someone I care about!"<br>"just get rid of the scum Kagome!"  
>"Inuyasha I want to, but...I can't you know I can't kill needlessly, that's you, not me"<br>"then I'll get rid of him for ya"  
>"Bankotsu are you raising a family?"<br>"WHY IN THE HECK WOULD I?!" "family, ha, having kids is a waste of time"  
>"wa-waste of time?! are you saying that my life is a waste?!"<br>"I-"  
>"because I'm planning on raising a family with Inuyasha! and you think that's a waste of time?!"<br>'I am so dead now'  
>"go ahead Inuyasha, I can't kill him, but you can, so go ahead"<br>"gladly!" "no one insults me or Kagome!" Inuyasha growled stepping forward with Tetsusaiga unsheathed and transformed  
>"Inuyasha, buddy! can't we talk about it?"<br>"no. you're saying that what I and Kagome want is stupid, and I ain't gonna listen to it"  
>"why is this so offensive to you?!"<br>"cause I have a pup you moron!" Kagome snapped  
>'oh crap, I am so dead' "Kagome you're...pregnant?!"<br>"uh-huh...!" "and in 5 months...*smiles* yeah" she said rubbing her belly happily,  
>"with..." Bankotsu said slowly looking at Inuyasha<br>"yeah, with me, you got a problem with that?!"


End file.
